Bound by Fate
by The AwEsHuM GuRl Jt StAr
Summary: Something strange happens that leads to Lucy Heartfilia's strange future, how will her future turn out? Will she ever be able to make her past her present again? Read and see! Contains: gralu, some jerza and some other Fairy Tail shippings!
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey Minna! **_

_**This is my first fanfic and I hope you enjoy it :D**_

* * *

Early one beautiful morning, Lucy woke up to find her room trashed! What had happened? She didn't remember leaving her room in such a state. Then something moved under a pile of clothes. What was that? Slowly but steadily she crept a little closer. Then she thought to herself, 'is that what I think it is…. Wait a minute… what do I think it is?'

As Lucy slowly crept closer her heart began to race, she was curious yet scared at what she might find, until… she heard a grumble coming from her wardrobe. She stiffened before looking towards her wardrobe and the closer she crept the more she felt like this was a bad idea. Lucy crept closer and closer and closer and closer… What was she to find?

Then she picked up a chair nearby and quickly flung open her wardrobe to find… Happy? Quickly she placed the chair down and picked Happy up. He looked as if he was badly injured and Lucy was scared to lift him because she was unsure if he had some severe wounds. Suddenly, something startled her from behind. Lucy turned around to find her pile of clothes moving and she was struck with fear. She quickly grabbed Happy and began to run out the window, until a hand pulled her from behind and she found herself in her bathroom. As she took in her surroundings, she realised that the hand was still on her shoulder. She slowly turned around to see a frantic looking… Gray?

Now, Lucy was very confused and fear was consuming her by the minute. She tugged at Gray's hand and he looked down at her with his finger on his lips. She understood him and peeked at what he was looking at. She couldn't quite make anything out but she knew that whatever was in her bedroom was pretty dangerous because she was hiding in the bathroom with an injured Happy in her arms. She then began to scan Happy, who looked uncomfortable. She carefully placed him on the floor and looked up at Gray before her brain went a little crazy. She thought… 'Wait a second, I'm trapped in a bathroom with Gray? And Happy who is injured. But Gray? Seriously! What happened anyway? I just remember going to bed one night and waking up to a beautiful morning. What is going on?'

Lucy then looked up at Gray and saw blood gushing out of his chest. "Gray?" Lucy whispered, "You know you're bleeding right?"

Gray looked down at his chest and then realised that Lucy was telling him the truth. When was he bleeding? He himself didn't remember. He looked at Lucy and whispered, "That thing probably did it to me. He did it to Happy to. I got in here just in time before he was about to slash my throat."

"What is that thing and how did it get into my room and why are we just sitting here?" Lucy asked curiously.

"Because it's safe! OK? If you make to much noise it will wake up and then we will have no chance of escaping to Fairy Tail!" Gray said dramatically.

"Ok! Sheesh! Wasn't trying to figure out something or rather!" Lucy said a bit annoyed.

She then walked to the sink and opened a drawer. She took out her first aid kit and said, "Well, since we'll be here for a while, why don't I patch you and Happy up?"

Gray sat down and let Lucy spray him with antiseptic before bandaging his wounds, Lucy did the same with Happy and they looked outside. "He's in a deep sleep! Now's our chance!" Gray whispered.

Lucy picked Happy up slowly and held him like how she would usually hold Plue. She tiptoed around the huge pile of clothes and Gray followed, then they jumped out the window and ran frantically to Fairy Tail.


	2. Chapter 2: Safe at Fairy Tail

**Hey! I know it's been a day :D**

**But I just couldn't help it so here is the next chappie!**

**Was I supposed to write a disclaimer thing!?... I DON'T ON FAIRY TAIL OR THE CHARACTERS MERELY JUST THIS STORY! (although I wish I did!)**

* * *

When they reached Fairy Tail they opened up the huge doors and Lucy shouted, "There's a huge problem going on in my apartment! Is anyone listening to me? This is urgent! Also, Happy and Gray are injured!"

Everyone in Fairy Tail stared at the triplet just standing there before they reacted with a huge, "EHHHHHHH!?"

Lucy then fell down onto the ground and sobbed, "I'm so confused and scared."

Gray bent down and lifted her up, well after I get my wounds re-cleaned I'll explain kinda… We'll need the help of Natsu who never returned after going out to look for Happy… Who was in the wardrobe…"

"Where is this leading to?" Lucy questioned.

"I'll explain later!" Gray shouted angrily.

After Gray got his wounds cleaned up he stood and walked towards Lucy who was lying on the bar crying her heart out. Mirajane was trying to cheer her up but it was no use. Gray took a seat beside Lucy and said, "I'm sorry, Luce. It's just that… things are a little complicated and I have a feeling Natsu is apart of it. If he is then there is going to be a major issue with him and me. If I could fix this I would, so please, please, please don't cry, you've got to be tough in a situation like this!"

Lucy looked up and put on a crooked smile, "Thanks, Gray," she then looked down and began to try holding in her tears, "I'm sorry, I can't stop these tears! I'm scared! I don't have anything for protection! My keys are at my apartment and so is my whip!"

Gray hugged Lucy as she cried onto his now naked chest… (when did he take off his shirt?) After a solid hour of crying there was a flash of light and Virgo appeared in front of Lucy giving her whip to her, "Hime-sama, please don't lose this again!" before vanishing back to the Celestial Realm.

Lucy wiped her eyes and stood up. She walked to the infirmary to check on Happy, who was still unconscious and breathing heavily. "Oh, Happy! How did you end up in this mess? I hope you're ok!"

Gray walked in and sat next to Lucy who was looking at him strangely, "What?" he said confused.

"Your clothes!" Lucy said before turning away with a huge blush on her cheeks. When she turned back around she saw him re-enter fully clothed.

"You ok?" Gray asked calmly.

"Yeah. Just still a little jittery I guess." Lucy said timidly.

* * *

**I hope you have enjoyed! Until the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3: When you fell asleep

**Another exciting chapter!**

**This story might take a while and sorry for the short chapters!**

**I don't own Fairy Tail or the characters in it!**

**I wanna thank you guys who have enjoyed this story so much!**

* * *

Gray then began to tell her what happened during the night. 'It all began when you fell asleep. I jumped into your room to return the jacket I borrowed the other day. Then I saw you asleep so I popped it in your wardrobe. Natsu then jumped in with full on panic, I didn't know why so I asked him, "Yo, Flamebrain! What's with the panic look?"

He replied saying, "Happy's missing!" so I offered to help but he declined. Without much to do I went to your bathroom to take a shower because Juvia thinks I like you and wouldn't help me with the water problem leading to my house!

After the shower I walked out to find Happy flying around you, I told him to be quiet as you were asleep. He agreed, then out of nowhere came this massive beast that jumps in through the wall in your kitchen! That thing hit Happy who flew straight into the wardrobe I left open and he fell unconscious. I became frantic trying to get to Happy, but that beast was in the way. I didn't know what to do, but I knew he would target me next. I took a full observation. Umm… Let's see, it was about 10 ft tall, had five huge horns and had flaming red skin. Its eyes looked as if it was in pain and it's claws were massive. It had demon like wings and a huge club like tail. Its ears were like a cat's but it had reptile like skin.

Anyway, I then hid in your bathroom because it was the closest thing at the moment. After 10 minutes I got bored and went out to check on it before its huge tail came straight at me and hit me in the chest and made me land in your bathtub. When I was conscious again I looked out the still open door and saw you walking towards the beast before hearing something in the wardrobe, which I guessed was Happy. You walked towards it a little scared, I think. I wanted to go and tell you but then…'

Gray trailed off but Lucy knew exactly what had happened next. After the story they just stared at an unconscious Happy and began to hope that he was going to be ok.

* * *

**I know it was short and I will make the next one longer! PROMISE!**

**I hope you enjoyed and if you have enough time I would love for you to review!  
THANKS AND I WILL BE POSTING THE NEXT CHAPTER SOON!**

**-The AwEsHuM GuRl Jt StAr**


	4. Chapter 4: Poor Happy!

**Yo minna!**

**Back again! I know I've been posting really fast but a friend nmahajan1 has made a deal with me and she is gonna write a fanfiction on gralu too! :D**

**Anyways on with the story! I hope you like chapter 4 and I'm sorry if the previous chapters were a bit boring but it's getting there and I guarantee you it's gonna just keep getting better and better!**

**I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL! (even though I want to)**

* * *

A few hours past and Lucy had fallen asleep beside Happy, Gray had gone home and Natsu had finally returned to the guild to hear the news. Natsu was shocked and ran into the infirmary like a maniac saying, "Luce, you ok? You ok? Where's Happy? Happy!?"

Lucy woke up to Natsu's racket and said, "Oh! Natsu where have you been? I wanted to tell you! Happy's here." Lucy yawned and stretched, she began to weep and said to Natsu, "I don't know why this happened and I'm just so scared!"

Natsu sat down and comforted Lucy, when she finally stopped he stared at Happy and said, "What happened to Happy?"  
Lucy then began to explain what had happened when she woke up, that she found Happy in her wardrobe and then how she ended up here. Natsu just sat there taking in the whole story before blurting out, "Man! What a shock! You ok Luce? If that thing hurt Happy he's gonna have to know what's coming for him! By the way why was Happy in your wardrobe?"

Lucy looked at him blankly before repeating the words Gray had said, "…find Happy flying around you, I told him to be quiet as you were asleep. He agreed, then out of nowhere came this massive beast that jumps in through the wall in your kitchen! That thing hit Happy who flew straight into the wardrobe I left open and he fell unconscious…"

Natsu looked at Happy with a concerned look before walking out and running. Lucy shouted after him, "Wait, Natsu! Where are you going? Don't leave me here! I'm sure Happy would want you here beside him right now!"

Then Lucy just sat there. She waited and waited but there was no sign of Natsu so she resumed her position and drifted off into a nice deep sleep. By morning she had felt something furry touching her face. She woke up to see Happy's tail waving at her, she stood anxiously and saw Happy's big black eyes staring back at her. "Happy! You're awake!" Lucy said excitedly, "I thought you were going to be unconscious for a while! Now tell me, what happened?"

Happy sat up and explained, "Well, Lushii- I was looking for Natsu so I went to your apartment and found you asleep. I could hear the shower running but I wasn't sure who was there so I tried to ask you. I found you on your bed but you were asleep so I was gonna try to wake you up so I began to fly around you. You weren't moving, even though I was shouting your name. Suddenly, I saw Gray he came up to me and told me to be quiet before this huge thing came bashing through your front door…"

"Hold on Happy, Gray told me it was bashing through the kitchen wall…" Lucy asked.

"Really? I don't remember too well. Anyway, Lushii- thanks for staying with me. Have you found Natsu?" Happy asked curious.

"No, he came in but then ran out. I don't know where he is or what he's up to. Should we be worried? I mean, he is a kid at heart." Lucy said with a worried look on her face.

"Nah! Can I have a sardine?" Happy asked happily.

"Ok, just wait here." Lucy began to get up, but something larger and far stronger than her pushed her back down, "Waaah! Who are you and what do you waaah?"

"Calm your farm Luce, it's just me!" Gray said, he then turned to Happy and said, "Good to see you to your normal self Happy. I haven't seen Natsu but I know he is worrying about you, I just hope he hasn't done something silly."

Then Gray walked up to Happy and gave him a plastic bag. Happy opened it carefully to reveal a fresh salmon. "Thanx!" Happy said as he gobbled down his new treat. Little did they know something horrible would be happening to them soon…

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**By all means please review!**

**I will be posting 5 soon! And soon could be closer than you think as I posted 2,3 and 4 all in one day :D**

-The AwEsHuM GuRl Jt StAr


	5. Chapter 5: Lillian

**Hi! Have you guys been enjoying this story?**

**Here's chapter 5!**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**I don't own Fairy Tail! ( I wish I did!)**

* * *

Two weeks had passed since the whole incident but it was very strange, when Lucy got up the courage a day after Happy was healthy again there was no sign of a beast, neither were there any broken walls. She found it strange so she grabbed her keys and went to Fairy Tail.

When she got to Fairy Tail she realised something was wrong. Where were all the mages that would chat for days without end? She walked in through the guild doors to find the place empty. Lucy looked around and blinked a couple of times to make sure she was sane. Then she shouted, "Where is everyone?"

Suddenly from behind the bar popped Gray. "Gray?" shouted Lucy, she ran up to him and helped him on a chair, "Where is everyone, and what were you doing there?"

Gray stood up a little bit wobbly and replied, "Luce? Ow! My head! I remember being hit, very hard and I was flung there," as he pointed to the spot he had just got up from, "I don't know where everyone is but they're bound to be here somewhere!"

Lucy looked around again but still couldn't see anyone. "Gray!" she said, "Do you remember anything else? Anything at all, like who hit you, was anyone here when you got hit?"

"No, sorry, Luce. I wish I knew, but my head is throbbing. I don't remember." Gray said sadly.

"That's ok! Why don't you come over to my place. Staying in here when it's abandoned gives me the creeps!" Lucy suggested.

So off they went to Lucy's apartment. When they got there they found a lilac coloured eksheed. To their surprise it was 5 times smaller than Happy. Lucy walked up to it and picked the cute little eksheed up. "Hello little fella! How'd you get in here?" Lucy asked softly, with a big smile on her face.

The eksheed, yawned and purred before waking to see two beautiful people staring back at her. "Who are you? Where am I?" the eksheed said a little confused.

"Don't you remember how you got here?" Gray asked a little confused.

"No, sorry. By the way, my name's Lillian. I think." Lillian replied.

"Lillian is it?" Lucy replied, "Well, that's a nice name but do you really not remember how you ended up sleeping on my bed?"

"No, sorry. I remember something about a Panterlily. I was looking for him! His my oniiichan!" Lillian said excitedly.

Lucy picked Lillian up and said, "Pantherlily? You mean Pantherlily right?"

"Yash!" she said as she drank a cup of milk Gray gave her.

"Gray! Put on some clothes! Especially when you're in front of little Lillian here!" Lucy said with an annoyed face.

"Clothes? I'm waaah? SINCE WHEN?" Gray said frantically searching for his clothes.

Lucy and Lillian giggled until Gray came back with an annoyed face. "Anyways." He began, "We still need to look for our missing guild members!"

Lucy snapped back to reality and nodded before going to a draw and pulling out a book. Gray looked at her cautiously. "What's that?" he asked coolly.

Suddenly, Lillian outstretched her arms and said, "I wanna a hug Mr Raven haired man!"

Gray looked at her suspiciously before holding her up like a new born baby and said, "ok, by the way Lillian, my names Gray and the blonde over there is called Lucy."

She looked at him with a blank expression before replying, "Rrray and Luurshi!"

"No, Lillian. It's Gray! And she's Lucy!" Gray said slower this time.

Lillian looked confused and pointed at Gray saying, "You're Ray!" she pointed at Lucy and said, "She's Luurshi?"

Gray looked at Lucy, who was too busy reading that she tuned out the whole conversation, until suddenly, "Hey Gray!" she said really slowly.

"Yea?" Gray said.

"Was Master there?" she said slowly.

"No, I don't think so." Gray said, "why?"

"Because we haven't seen him all week and neither have we seen Erza. Maybe we should go check up on it?"

"Sure!" Gray said optimistically.

Lucy looked at Lillian who was tight in Gray's arms. "Hello, darling! Do you want to go help us solve a mystery?" Lucy said enthusiastically.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! **

**Please review if you want more!**

**Sorry if there are any errors!**

**-The AwEsHuM GuRl Jt StAr **


	6. Chapter 6: On the Train

**Sorry about the really short and cheesy chapter!**

**It's getting there! I promise!**

**I hope you enjoy... I have a feeling I'm forgetting something.**

**Gray: JT! Your forgetting the disclaimer!**

**Lucy: Whatever! JT star doesn't own Fairy Tail! Just this story and Lillian!**

* * *

Lucy had been waiting for hours. Where was he? Suddenly, someone lifted her from behind and she yelped. She frantically tried getting down as she was wearing her usual mini skirt. Then she saw some raven coloured hair and recognised that it was Gray. "Put me down or…" Lucy said annoyed.

"Or what? Do you think you would scare me Luce?" Gray said calmly.

"Pfft, ha ha ha ha!" Lucy burst out laughing.

"Wha?" Gray said before looking up to see Lucy's panties. He quickly looked down and placed her gently on the ground before saying, "sorry Luce! Didn't mean to."

He looked at Lucy with his kind eyes and she looked at him suspiciously before she began laughing again. Gray was confused, 'what is soooo funny?' Gray thought to himself before seeing a lilac fur ball flying across Lucy. He then said, "Hey Luce, I didn't know you were ticklish!" He turned his head to the left before saying, "Hey! Luce! The trains gonna leave if we don't board we'll have to wait for an hour!"

Luce quickly grabbed Lillian and Gray by the hand and quickly ran onto the train. On the train, they began talking and Lucy grew tired and fell asleep. After a while Lucy lost balance and landed on Gray's shoulder. Feeling uncomfortable, Gray shrugged his shoulders a bit, but she didn't budge. Lillian flew around Gray saying, "They lllllllike each other!"

Gray shouted, "Oh shut your noise hole!"

Annoyed Gray stood up trying to catch Lillian and Lucy landed on the ground with a loud THUD! Gray looked down and he quickly hid behind a chair. Lillian turned into a ball and landed on Lucy's head. Lucy got up angrily and shouted, "WILL YOU GUYS SHUT IT! I JUST WANT TO HAVE SOME SLEEP!"

After a couple of hours of awkward silence they finally arrived at their destination…

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed chapter 6!**

**As I said it's short and cheesy but the story is getting there!**

**-The AwEsHuM GuRl Jt StAr**


	7. Chapter 7: Master Bob

**Here's chapter 7!**

**I've been posting faster than expected because of a good friend, u/5301351/nmahajan1 **

**She's gonna post a fanfic and if you wanna read it then by all means go ahead!**

**Gray: Oi! Get on with the story!  
Lucy: Don't be so mean to JT star!**

**Lillian: JT star doesn't own Fairy Tail! Only me and this fanfic! She hopes you enjoy! ~nya**

* * *

Where were they? (sorry for leaving you guys on a cliffhanger!) A very good question. Where were they? Really? Well, let me tell you…

After a couple of hours of awkward silence they finally arrived at their destination, which was Blue Pegasus. Yes! You heard correctly Blue Pegasus! You wanna know why? Of course you do so here it is…

They had arrived at Blue Pegasus. They were there to meet Blue Pegasus' master, Master Bob. They wanted to ask him if he knew where their master and guild members were.

After setting foot into their guild, Lucy knew it was a mistake. Instantly, Hibiki ran up to her and kissed her on the hand. As if an instinct Gray kicked him in the face, while grinning. Lucy was a little suspicious of him. Quickly, Gray grabbed Lucy's hand and ran to Master Bob who was sitting 2 ft away from them. Then Gray said, "Hey, Master Bob! It's Gray Fullbuster and Lucy Heartfilia from Fairy Tail."

Master Bob looked at them and smiled, "Hello, what a beautiful young couple. How I remember the day when I had young love! So how may I help this young couple from Fairy Tail?"

"Well, our guild members are missing and we would like to know if you knew where our master was." Gray blurted out.

"Master Makarov? Well, didn't he tell you he was going to Tenroujima to visit Mavis, your first Master's grave?" Master Bob asked.

"NO! We heard no such thing!" Gray and Lucy said in unison.

"He's probably back now and wondering where everyone went. You should head back soon and tell him what you know." Master Bob said wisely, "If you don't want to travel today you can always stay here for the night, since you are a lovely couple."

"That's ok Master Bob, we don't wanna cause you any trouble!" Gray said coolly.

Then Lucy quickly blurted out, "We are soooo not a couple you know!"

"Are you sure? That most likely means one has more feelings for the other than one knows!" Master Bob said before doing his laugh, "You guys should get going though! It will be dark soon."

So off they went. Back to Fairy Tail.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**I'll be posting chapter 8 at around 8pm tonight!**

**Please review and sorry for the errors!**

**-The AwEsHuM GuRl Jt StAr**


	8. Chapter 8: Master's Return

**Here is chapter 8!**

**I know I told you I would post it at 8pm but I was watching Doctor Who and I got a little sidetracked.**

**Gray: Yeah! Ok! That's nice but I wanna read what happens next!**

**Lucy: You shouldn't be mean to JT star! She's trying her best you know! (=3=)**

**Master Bob: Hello, young couple! JT star doesn't own Fairy Tail!**

* * *

They had finally reached Fairy Tail. Lucy had fallen asleep on the train again but this time she hadn't waken up yet so Gray was carrying her. Lillian had disappeared ages ago but they didn't seem to remember her. "Luce! Luce! We're here! Get Up!" Gray said calmly.

Lucy only jiggled a bit but still hadn't waken. Gray stepped through the doors of Fairy Tail and found a very concerned Master sitting on a bar stool drinking whiskey. When he heard footsteps he turned around and stared at Gray and Lucy. Master walked towards Gray and said, "Where have you been? Where's everybody? Is Lucy ok?"

"Master! We went to find you! We have no idea where the others are. Lucy got tired and she's asleep. Master we went to see Master Bob, Blue Pegasus' master and he said you went to Tenroujima to visit Master Mavis." Gray asked curiously.

"Ahh! Yes! I went to see First. She was doing fine so yeah!" Master replied.

"What does that mean?" Gray said.

"None of your concern!" Master said looking at Lucy.

She twisted and turned until Gray dropped her from the sudden movement. She landed with a THUD! Getting up she looked confused and frustrated. "How many times should I tell you not to drop me!" Lucy said angrily before turning to see Master, "Oh! Hi Master. When did we get here Gray?"

"A moment ago Luce. You should really not sleep so deeply! Anyway, Luce, when was the last time you saw Lillian?" Gray said.

"Lillian? Now that you said it that is strange! When did she disappear?" Lucy said looking around.

Suddenly Lucy fainted. It was strange but to Lucy it was soothing. Gray quickly grabbed her before she fell but thought it odd that she would just faint. "Master! What's wrong with her?" Gray said with a panicked tone in his voice.

"Take her home Gray. Stay by her side and if anything happens tell me!" Master ordered.

So Gray took Lucy home, but little did he know that this was a very bad idea…

* * *

**Thanks for reading ch 8 of my fanfic!**

**I hope you have enjoyed and will continue reading!**

**If possible, could you review! (^o^)**


	9. Chapter 9: Natsu's Return

**Hey minna!**

**This is ch 9!  
I think I made a record of posting 5 chapters in one day!  
I hope you enjoy!**

**Gray: Hurry up with the story!  
Lucy: Why so harsh Gray!**

**Natsu: I'm in this one! **

**Master: JT star doesn't own Fairy Tail!**

* * *

When Gray reached Lucy's apartment he noticed that something was off. He held Lucy closer to his chest and walked slowly and silently towards her room. He pushed the door open slightly and saw what was inside her room. This time there was no beast but… NATSU!?  
Gray opened the door and put Lucy down. He went up to Natsu and smashed his fist at his face. Natsu was spewing blood out of his now broken jaw. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?" Natsu shouted.

Gray gave Natsu another knuckle sandwich an kneed him in the gut. "This is for everything Natsu! Everything! You left the guild and went who knows where. You didn't return. You left when Happy was injured. What the heck! Natsu! Everyone is worried about you and all you do is act like the child you are. So you dare ask me what that was for! You dare come here to Lucy's apartment! How dare you leave Fairy Tail behind! Now all the members are missing except for Master and the 2 of us! Until you pop up out of nowhere of course! Don't ever come to this apartment again Natsu. If you do, I will know! I always know!" Gray shouted harshly at Natsu before giving him another blow to the stomach.

Natsu fell to the ground and wept. Yes, wept. He could see the hurt in Gray's eyes and if he came to see Lucy she would have done similar. He knew he had disgraced his family. He was to leave and be the child he is. Go on adventures to find his nakama. In hope to reunite with them again and gain their forgiveness, even though he knew he wasn't worth their forgiveness. So Natsu got up and jumped out the window. Gray stared at the now empty window before turning his attention back at Lucy, who was still unconscious. "Luce!" Gray whispered while holding her hand, "I hope you're ok! Natsu being a real nuisance! He doesn't deserve forgiveness!"

* * *

**Interesting right? **

**I want you guys to review and answer me this: Should I make FT members forgive Natsu or should he be rejected? Your opinion guys! Please review!**

**Gray: Yes! I got to punch Natsu!**

**Natsu: Oh! Shut your noise hole GRAY!**

**JTstar: Well, that concludes today! I hate swearing so that's why there is no 'harsh' language!**

**-The AwEsHuM GuRl Jt StAr **


	10. Chapter 10: Lucy's Heaad

**YO! Minna! **

**Back again! I think I have made a record! 6 chapters in a day!**

**PuRpLeOcEAnRoSE0208 is gonna be soo awestruck! :P**

**Gray: Hey! Why don't you cut the random blabbering and begin!?**

**Lucy: I give up! Sorry JT star! He won't be nice!**

**Gray: Oi! Random blabbering includes your random blabbering too Luce!**

**Lucy: Grrrr... Whatever! JT star doesn't own Fairy Tail! **

**Gray: YAY! FINALLY ON WITH THE STORY! (*u*)**

* * *

Meanwhile, during all this…

_IN LUCY'S HEAD:_

Where am I? I remember faint, distant memories. I feel pain, sadness, forgiveness, happiness, destruction! Where am I?

I see something, it's bright! Wait… Am I dead?

_NO… NO… NO…_

No what? Whose saying no? Hello? Is anyone there?

_Remember Luce! Remember! You must REMEMBER…_

Remember what? Please I need to know! What do I need to remember? Where am I? I'm scared. (she began to weep) Please! Tell me! (TT_TT)

_You must REMEMBER! The ones you love are the ones you must keep close! The ones you hate, you must keep even closer! For when there is no one you will be alone and regret the memories made!_

Who are you? Why are you telling me these things?

_Look into your memory… Watch closely!_

I will… That bright light is back again. I can make out images? A movie? No wait that little blonde girl is me. I'm next to that beast? What is that? It's exactly like Gray's description of the thing that used to be in my apartment, except smaller… IT'S A BABY! A BABY BEAST!?

What was I doing right next to it?

_-Stella_

Stella? Whose Stella. Wait is that beast Stella?

_That's enough! Now arise! Wake from your sleep! Your friend is worried!_

OK?

And like that I awoke from the creepy dream I had except it didn't feel too dreamy. It was realistic… too realistic, but it gave me a lot to think about.

* * *

**What will happen now?**

**Wow! Even I don't know!**

**I will post heaps on weekends! (aka tomorrow and Sunday!)  
Hope you loved it and like from previous chapter, I want your review if you want Natsu to never be forgiven or if he should be forgiven! **

**Until next time! (^o^)**

**-The AwEsHuM GuRl Jt StAr **


	11. Chapter 11: The Beast Monster thing :D

**YO! Back again!**

**I know I have confused most of you so I will reveal most of the things in this chapter!  
I would like to thank those who have reviewed like nmahajan1, PuRpLeOcEAnRoSE0208, Kyto Touche and a Guest!**

**I don't own Fairy Tail!**

* * *

Lucy had gotten out of bed. It was a beautiful morning and it reminded her of the beast incident. Frantically she looked around. She was scared that it had come back. It meaning Stella?

Lucy was still thinking about the strange dream she had. The strange voice in her head, and also the strange scene she saw from possibly her past. What was she doing next to that thing?

Lucy looked around to check if the beast was there, but it had definitely gone. She was confused. (Yes! Probably just like you guys! Everyone is confused!)

Lucy walked to her bathroom and heard the shower on. She felt curious and opened it to find… GRAY!?

"Gray! Get out of my shower!" Lucy screeched.

"Luce? You're finally awake!" Gray said happily (forgetting he was having a shower), "When did you get up?"

"Ggg-Rrrrr-aaaa-yyyy…. GET OUT OF MY SHOWER!" Lucy stuttered while looking out her window with a huge blush.

After that huge incident they were both sitting on the floor with a huge awkward silence. Lucy was looking around, Gray finally broke the silence saying, "Luce, you ok? Do you have paranoia or something?"

Lucy looked up at Gray before saying, "It's the beast incident. It creeps me out!"

"What do you mean?" Gray asked confused.

"Well… You said it broke through the kitchen wall. Happy said it broke through the front door. I don't see any broken walls. That beast just happens to disappear, including the huge pile of clothes. Can you tell me anything else about what's going on?" Lucy said in a quick tone.

"I'm sorry, Luce. I don't know anything! Promise you that. But if you're afraid then let's look into it. I'll help you!" Gray suggested.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Lucy asked.

They got up and Lucy went straight to her bookshelf, while Gray went to Fairy Tail to ask Master and to see if any guild members were back. After a few hours, Gray returned overjoyed and Lucy had finally found some decent information. "*Tadaima!" Gray said enthusiastically, "The guilds back to normal! *Minna's back!"

Lucy looked up to him and said, "Where did they go?"

"They went out to look for the missing Natsu, but ended up going camping. It's strange because they said no one had hit me in the head…" Gray stated.

Lucy looked at him with confusion written all over her face. "Ne, Gray! I found some useful information on the beast we encountered! It's called a drahog! It's supposedly friendly and it's lives mainly in the forests unless it's tamed. It's usually neutral to people unless provoked."

Gray stared at Lucy before saying, "A drahog!? Never heard of those before!"

"I think the one, that was in my apartment, was a tamed one because they're neutral to people, meaning, they wouldn't come into cities 'full of people' without a reason!" Lucy stated, a-matter-of-factly.

Gray grinned and said, "I have an idea! You said they live in forests. The closest forest is the one near the mountains, left of the guild! Why don't we check it out!"

Lucy looked at Gray and said, "Ok! But if we don't find anything it would be a waste of our time!"

So they set off. When they got there, only half the forest was left. By the looks of it, someone had burnt down half. "You thinking what I'm thinking?" Lucy asked Gray.

"Yeah… Wait what are you thinking?" Gray said.

"I think Natsu's been here. And by the looks of all these burnt trees, he's either been in a fight or had a rage." Lucy said as she inspected the burnt trees.

Suddenly something moved from behind them and they both screamed, "KYAAAAA!"

* * *

**I know it doesn't explain everything. But it's hard to think!**

**I hope you enjoyed and I'll explain most of the things next chapter!**

**Also, I've only gotten one review on: SHOULD NATSU BE FORGIVEN OR NOT?**

**I added a few Japanese word's so here are the meanings!**

*tadaima means I'm home!

*minna means everyone

Also in chapter 5, oniichan means older brother

**-The AwEsHuM GuRl Jt StAr**


	12. Chapter 12: Strange Happenings!

**Yo minna!**

**I know this won't make much sense.**

**It has nothing to do with working out the mystery, but the next chapter will. Just bear with me!**

**I don't own Fairy Tail!**

* * *

Suddenly something moved from behind them and they both screamed, "KYAAAAA!"

They both turned around to find a pink-haired fire dragon slayer behind them. "Oi! Natsu! Didn't I tell you to skedaddle? What are you still doing here!?" Gray said angrily.

"None of your beeswax ice-princess!" Natsu shouted back.

"What's going on here? Gray!?" Lucy said irritated because she was left out.

"I see that you two are getting along well. Gray! I know your little trick!" Natsu said slyly.

"Waa?" Gray said confused, "What are you talking about? What trick?"

"Oh! Wait, wait, wait. I know you're trying to play dumb, ice-princess! You won't trick me and neither will you trick her!" Natsu said in a playful tone.

"Trick? Play dumb? Trick who? What am I doing? Natsu stop making stuff up!" Gray said a little annoyed at Natsu's behaviour.

"Oh! You still don't understand! I know what game you're playing at and you won't fool me! You're trying to steal Luce! Aren't you! You set up this whole thing. I mean, hiding your guild members? Making up weird mythical creatures? You've got to be serious Gray!" Natsu said unamused.

"What are you talking about? I didn't do anything!" Gray said with a screwed up face.

"HOLD YOUR HORSES WILL YOU!?" Lucy screamed at them, "WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON HERE? I MEAN IT! FIRST NATSU DISAPPEARS THEN YOU COME OUT OF NOWHERE! DO YOU KNOW HOW WORRIED EVERYONE WAS FOR YOU!"

"Luce! It's not like that! You're playing at Gray's silly little game. Can't you open your eyes and take in your surroundings! You are betraying everyone at the guild and trusting this filthy little liar? Can't you tell? I mean are you seriously gonna believe his make believe monster. Seriously Luce! I thought you were better than that!" Natsu said to Lucy.

"How dare you Natsu! You make up the silliest things. Don't ever realise how people feel? It's not just you who has the worst problems ever. When I finally thought you understood, technically you don't!" Lucy shouted before running away, weeping.

"What I do?" Natsu said confused.

"We were so close Natsu! So close to finding out the answers, but guess what, you show up and ruin our whole chance of finding anything. We were so close to finding where that beast came from. You and your screwed up mind comes and what do you do? You have a rage Natsu! Just because I want to know the answers doesn't mean I'm trying steal Lucy!" Gray said annoyed, before chasing after the upset Lucy.

**At Lucy's apartment**

Lucy sat on her couch weeping. The tears fell so quickly in a matter of minutes it would create a huge pool. Gray jumped through the window and sat next to her. She looked up at him with the most hurt eyes Gray had ever seen. He comforted her and pulled her in for a tight embrace. "Shhhh… Luce! You don't have to put up with that Flamebrain! I'm serious he doesn't even have a proper mind. His a freakin' 12 year old at heart! He can be hurtful and he can't put himself in others shoes! As they say, the grass is always greener on the other side! You just have to get over the fence!" Gray said comfortingly.

"Thanks Gray! I know I can always count on you to stop these tears that run for miles!" Lucy said.

"Hey Luce! You just need to remember, tears don't go for miles but smiles do." Gray said while laughing.

Soon they both were laughing. They laughed and laughed, forgetting everything around them. They laughed till they couldn't breathe, till their stomach's hurt, before coming back to harsh reality. Lucy stood up and went to the bathroom. Gray watched her as she washed her face and dried it before coming back out. "Hey Gray! What about a snack? I'm starving!" Lucy said while holding her grumbling tummy.

"Sure! I know just the place!" Gray said getting up.

"Wait… Let me get changed! I think you would… umm…. Wanna put some clothes on?" Lucy said pausing a little bit.

Gray looked down then looked at Lucy before saying, "When?" He quickly ran around the room picking up his clothes and wearing them. "This is annoying!"

"You should really fix that habit of yours Gray!" Lucy said while walking into her room. "It is very… inappropriate."

**At a restaurant**

"Yawn! The food is taking forever!" Lucy said bored, "Why did you wanna come here again?"

"Because… I heard it was good?" Gray said in a bored tone as well, "Excuse me! Waiter lady! We are waiting for our meal!"

The waiteress turned around revealing a girl with blue hair and tears in her eyes, "Well… THAT'S BECAUSE… THAT'S BECAUSE JUVIA CAN'T STAND IT WHEN LUCY IS WITH MY, MY GRAY-SAMA!"

"Juvia!?" Gray and Lucy both said in unison with a shocked tone.

"Juvia was just going on a mission! Juvia did nothing wrong. It's you Gray-sama! How dare you! You know Juvia loves you and you go out with HER!" Juvia said angrily while flooding the place.

Gray swiftly picked Lucy up and ran out the door before saying, "We are never going in there again!"

Lucy laughed with unsureness in her tone. When they reached a lake Gray finally put her down. Should we go ice-skating? It sure would be nice on a hot day like this! "But…" Lucy started.

"But what? My dear?" Gray said playfully.

"I… don't know." Lucy said a bit embarrassed.

"You don't know? What don't you know?" Gray said confused, "You don't know how to skate!?"

"Yea…" Lucy said while looking away.

"Come on Luce! What kind of excuse is that! If you don't know how to skate then I'll teach you!" Gray said assuring.

"We better get going Gray! I'm still hungry you know!" Lucy said, trying to change the topic, "Maybe another time!"

"FINE!" Gray said, "Where do you want to eat?"

"I'm not sure. Let's just order something cheap?" Lucy suggested.

**At another restaurant**

"What would you like sir and ma'am?" The waiter said while eyeing Lucy's miniskirt.

"Umm… We would like a… 2 burgers please." Lucy said politely.

"Yes my dear! Anything to drink?" The waiter said still eyeing Lucy's miniskirt.

"No thank you." Lucy said uncomfortably.

Gray got pissed and punched the waiter in the face! "Why don't you have the special? A knuckle sandwich!" he said annoyed.

The waiter got up and sped into the kitchen. Suddenly, Mirajane came out angrily, "How dare you hit my employee!"

"MIRA!?" they both said in unison.

"Gray? Lucy? What are you guys doing here?" Mira asked.

"We're hungry!" they said in a sarcastic tone.

"Oh! My, my! I'm so sorry!" Mira said to the couple before turning to her employee and saying with her demon like tone, "APOLOGISE!"

"I… I… I'm… SORRY?" the waiter said stuttering from nervousness, "Mira-chan! Why am I apologising! They hit me!"

"Because if they hit you there must be a good reason! Am I right?" Mira said with a nerve popping out of her head.

**Time Skip…**

**Back at Lucy's apartment after eating.**

"I can't believe it's so late already!" Lucy said

"Well… Let's begin!" Gray said with a hint of enthusiasm.

"I can't believe Mira owned that place. It is soooo her!" Lucy said laughing a bit.

" I know! The food was great!" Gray said while swinging the left overs around.

"Hey! Gray don't do that! It'll be tomorrow's lunch and I don't think you would want ad half chucked around chicken wrap!" Lucy said.

"You made a point! Anyways we should continue our case of drahog was it?" Gray said.

So they began try and solve this mystery, but little did they know that if they found the answer nothing good was gonna come from it.

* * *

**As I said, nothing to do with the mystery, but lot's of Gralu!  
I figured some ppl call it Graylu.**

**But means the same thing right? :D**

**Till the next chappie guys!  
-The AwEsHuM GuRl Jt StAr**


	13. Chapter 13: Lucy? Seriously?

**Yo minna!**

**Here's chapter 13! Hope you enjoy!**

**Gray: Get on with it!**

**Lucy: Bossy boots! JT star kicked us out for a few chapters so you would learn a lesson. But guess what you don't! EVER!**

**Gray: Hurry up I wanna read what happens next! Are there any juicy bits?**

**Lucy: Of course not! You annoy me!**

**JT star: Oi! Stop fighting I really do wanna get on with it! Anyway! Minna! sorry for the short chapter but 12 was really long and took up a lot of energy!**

**Lucy: JT star ain't own Fairy Tail!**

**Gray: What's up with that weird accent?**

**JT star: Whatever on with the story! :D**

* * *

Hours passed. More hours passed. What boring stuff was going on. Lucy reading. Gray reading. But I'm sure Gray was reading Lucy's diary…

"I found it!" Lucy said, "I finally found someone who tames drahogs!"

"You did waaah?" Gray said, "what were we meant to be doing again?"

"Well… we were meant to be searching for info behind the drahogs! What were you… HEY GIVE THAT BACK YOU BAKA GRAY!" Lucy said annoyed.

"Soz! I'm so sorry Luce!" Gray said.

"Say it like you mean it Gray! That was my diary!" Lucy said angrily.

"Woah! Diaries are for girls!" Gray said backing away.

"Ahhh… Gray! I am a girl." Lucy stated the obvious.

"Right, right. Anyways… you think I'm cute?" Gray said with a smirk on his face.

"Oh! I've had it Gray! Are you gonna help or irritate me? 'cause I know you definitely can't do both!" Lucy said with a slight smirk on her face.

Gray fell to the floor saying, "Oh fine I give up! Now tell me what you found!"

"Well… I was reading book called the mysteries. Pretty fun! Anyways umm… It said something about the drahogs being mysterious. They pop up to show good luck or something. But one person in this whole world can tame them and umm… no one knows who that is. We're gonna have some problems." Lucy said about to give up.

"That's exactly what we needed Luce! Now let's go explore!" Gray said with hope in his voice.

"Umm… ok?" Lucy said.

Lucy began to walk to her room before again she fainted and landed with a loud THUD! "Luce! You ok? Wake up Luce!" Gray said concerned.

Gray lifted Lucy up and placed her on her bed. He watched her sleep, looking at her chest moving up and down every time she breathed.

**In Lucy's head**

_Listen… Listen…_

Who are you? Where am I? Why do you keep doing this to me?

_You must watch! You must remember!_

Remember what!? I'm sick of no knowing! Tell me the answer!

_I cannot! You must figure it out yourself!_

Then show me!

_Here! Watch, listen! Remember!_

I see myself at around 3 years of age. I'm petting Stella was it? She is calm. Wait… I tamed her? Why can't remember these things?

_That's my girl!_

Who are you anyway?

_You will remember me! When the time is right you will find me! You will remember!_

I wanna know! Don't wake me up! I need to know!

_Your friend is worried! You must never tell!_

Why? Am I going crazy?

_No! I am real! You will remember when the time is right!_

No! NO! NO! NO! NO!

**Back to Reality**

"NO what? Luce what are you saying no to?" Gray asked concerned.

"Nothing just a bad dream I guess." Lucy said trying to forget.

"You do realise you're a bad liar!" Gray said in monotone.

"We should get going." Lucy said, trying to change the subject.

"FINE! If you don't wanna talk about it, then so be it! I won't force you Luce!" Gray said assuringly, "Where are we going anyway?"

"I don't know. The house I used to live in would be a great start!" Lucy said thoughtfully.

"Ok, then what are we waiting for?" Gray asked.

So off they went. Lucy trying to fill in her past and Gray trying to understand Lucy's thoughts.

* * *

**By the way minna!**

**If you're wondering! Gray is trying hard to make a move on Lucy!**

**So I hope you liked that chapter!**

**Till next time!**

**-The AwEsHuM GuRl Jt StAr **


	14. Chapter 14: Lucy's Treasures

**Yo! Back again!**

**I know the chapters are short so I say sorry for that!**

**I don't own Fairy Tail!**

* * *

Finally they arrive at the Heartfilia mansion. Lucy opened the doors to her room and excitedly pulled out a big wooden box from under her bed. "I used to keep treasures when I was little," Lucy began, " back then they seemed important and made me feel special. Forgetting all the hurtful stuff that ever happened to me."

Lucy opened the wooden box and tipped it upside down onto the floor. She revealed many photos, a few magazine cut outs, a few hair products (e.g. scrunchies, hair clips, etc.), a few necklaces, a fake coin and a page ripped from a picture book. Lucy began scattering everything out. She chucked her hair products and necklaces into her purse, before picking up each and every individual thing still left on the ground. She scanned every photo before holding one and staring at it for what seemed like hours. The photo she had picked up was of a young handsome boy that looked a couple of years older than her, there was also a drahog which from her dreams she called Stella. Lucy was observing every inch of that photo. She didn't remember Stella nor did she remember the boy in the picture, but for some reason she knew she had to keep it safe and away from curious eyes. Lucy quickly shoved the photo into her bag and looked up to see a very curious Gray. Gray said curiously, " What's that?"

"It's… umm…" Lucy began and stuttered a lot, "A… a… Vv… very… very… em… embarrassing! Ahhh… don't, don't look!"

"Ok?" Gray said suspicious, "Whatever!"  
"I was wrong! There was nothing I wanted to find here!" Lucy said.

She picked up all the scattered items and shoved them in her box before grabbing it and taking it with her. "Let's go back to Fairy Tail! We haven't been there in like ages!" Lucy said.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**I can't believe I already have more than 400 views!**

**See you in the next chapter!**

**Please review!**

**-The AwEsHuM GuRl Jt StAr **


	15. Chapter 15: Riddle!

**Yo! Minna!**

**I know some of this sounds weird but it will all be revealed soon!**

**Sorry if I confused you, there will be some action in the next following chapters!**

**Hope you enjoy & I don't own Fairy Tail!**

* * *

**Back at Fairy Tail**

The couple walked in with uncertainty written all over their face. "Lu-chan!" Levi shouted, "Where have you been? I haven't seen you in ages!"

Lucy looked at Levi and said, "Hey Levi-chan! I haven't been anywhere much."

"Lu-chan?" Levi asked, "What's with the sadness in your eyes?"

"Well, you see Levi. Gray and I are trying to solve a mystery, but it hasn't been going so well and so I hoped we could find something here."

"A mystery!?" Levi said excitedly, "Can I help? I love mysteries! I love them! I wanna help! Please!"

"Ok! Then why don't we get started!" Lucy said while walking to Levi's table and taking a seat, "Firstly, show me everything you can find on a drahog!"

"A drahog?" Levi said confused, "Why do you want to know about a drahog?"

"What do you mean? Is there something wrong with that?" Lucy asked looking at Levi strangely.

"Oh! So you don't know." Levi began, "Well… A drahog is said in books to bring good luck, but the truth is, it brings shame and devastation to anyone around. I mean, it used to bring good luck! Until something happened and it was tamed! Tell me Lu-chan! Why do you wanna know about the unluckiest beast in all of Fiore?"

"Well… I don't know. Never mind! I knew I shouldn't have asked, sorry to waste your time!" Lucy said while walking out of Fairy Tail.

"LUCY!" Happy shouted.

"Whaaa!?" Lucy said as she was smashed with a blue fur ball, "HAPPY WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

"I wanted to know if you knew where Natsu was?" Happy asked with kitty cat eyes.

"Well… umm…" Lucy just couldn't answer, she was thinking about the fight and she just couldn't bring herself to tell Happy.

"Well… we'll tell you if we find him!" Gray said covering for Lucy.

Lucy looked at Gray who winked at her and she mouthed a 'thank you!' Gray took Lucy back to her apartment and said, "So… any luck with Levi?"

"Nope! She said it was the unluckiest beast in all of Fiore!" Lucy said with a sad look on her face, "I don't get it! Maybe we should just give up!"

"NO! We never give up!" Gray said courageously.

"Why don't we just take a break?" Lucy suggested.

"Luce! Do you know how many breaks we've already taken? We are NOT going to take another break!" Gray said a little frustrated.

"Well… I'm gonna rest a bit and in the morning we'll figure out somewhere to go." Lucy said as she stretched and jumped on her bed.

**In Lucy's Dream**

I'm here again?

_Hey there pumpkin!_

What!?

_You wanna know more don't you._

Yeah!

_I will only tell you this once so listen carefully!_

Ok? I'm listening.

_I will give you a riddle. You must solve!_

Ok…

_Wandering here, enlargement near, yawning over u. Come away! Never! Return u near the eldest loudest, Lucy! My energy will hear everything real, EVERYTHING! Your older under aged, remember enough!_

Ok? That helps a lot?

_You will understand when you are brave!_

**In the morning**

"GRAY!?" Lucy shouted, "You slept all over my apartment! And you're in your boxers!"

Although Lucy shouted this and you could hear it from 5 blocks away, Gray still slept soundly without making any sign of waking up. Lucy bent down to the sleeping Gray and watched him sleep. He looked so calm and cool! She would've kept staring at him if he didn't turn and make her loose her balance. THUD! They were now entangled in a huge mess. This woke Gray up! "Luce!?" Gray asked, "What are you doing?"

"I was 'observing' you!" Lucy answered, "You weren't waking up then you suddenly push me and now look at us! We are entangled, so will you let go of me?"

"Umm… I did what?" Gray said still confused.

"Gray just let go of me so I can get up!" Lucy said a little annoyed with his reaction.

Gray got up and pulled Lucy to her feet. "So… Any idea in where we are gonna go?" Gray asked.

"Actually, yes! Kind of." Lucy stated, "I had this dream. It gave me a riddle. I believe that if we crack the code then we can go straight to the destination."

Lucy quickly wrote down the riddle and began repeating it in her head. Gray stared at the riddle and said, "Wandering here, Enlargement near!? WHAT KIND OF RIDDLE IS THIS?"

"One you should trust. We just need to crack the code and be on our way."Lucy said, "Wandering here, enlargement near, yawning over u. Come away! Never! Return u near the eldest loudest, Lucy! My energy will hear everything real, EVERYTHING! Your older under aged, remember enough!"

"This makes no sense at all! I mean, eldest loudest Lucy? Doesn't that offend you? And older under aged? Who came up with this anyway?" Gray said frustrated.

"I don't know ok. It was just in a dream!" Lucy said before repeating, "Wa**n**dering h**e**re, enl**a**rgemen**t** nea**r**, y**aw**ning over u. Come away! Never! Return u near the el**d**est loud**e**st, Lucy! My e**n**ergy will hear everything real, EVERYTHING! Your older under aged, remember enough!"

"WHAT!?" Gray said annoyed.

"I think I got it!" Lucy said, "N-E-A-T-R-A-W D-E-N, does that remind you of a place?"

"Actually, it does! A cave called Neatraw Den! I've been there when I was a little kid!" Gray said remembering his past.

"Let's go check it out!" Lucy said enthusiastically.

**At Neatraw Den**

"I'm exhausted! We had to walk a 100 kilometres just to get here! Why didn't you tell me it was going to be snowing here!?" Lucy said eyeing Gray.

"Soz, Luce! I didn't know!" Gray said acting innocent.

"Well… At least we've reached the place!" Lucy said optimistically, "Let's go in!"

"Wait, Luce! There are traps in there!" Gray warned.

"What?" Lucy asked unconvinced.

"Look. When I was young I called this Gray's Den 'cause I didn't know it already had a name, 'Neatraw Den,' so I made it mine and set a few booby traps around. It isn't safe to walk in freely!" Gray said recalling all the traps he had set.

"FINE! You go first!" Lucy said pushing Gray in.

"Wait! You wait here and I'll deactivate the traps!" Gray suggested.

"Whatever!" Lucy said unamused.

Gray went into the cave, Lucy waited , and waited, and waited. Still no sign of him coming back. What should she do? Had he forgot about a trap and fell into a ditch? Lucy was beginning to worry, but she was too scared to go in without Gray's permission. What should she do?

* * *

**So minna!**

**I hope you enjoyed!**

**I know I made up the weirdest name for a den ever!**

**Ok! I would like the viewers to review and tell me if Lucy should:**

**a) go in.**

**b) wait.**

**c) run away.**

**or d) jump up and down hyper-actively.**

**Please review and tell me a, b, c or d!**

**Thanks again for reading my fanfic!**

**-The AwEsHuM GuRl Jt StAr**


	16. Chapter 16: Neatraw Den (Gray's Den)

**Yo! I'm back again!**

**Sorry I didn't post as much as I was hoping to on the weekends!**

**btw I wanted to tell you that I only got one review about what I should get Lucy to do so I made up something completely random, sorry to the guest who posted!**

**Maybe I should have waited longer, but taniagalvez4 gave me a review, asking me when I would update. btw thanks taniagalvez4 and the anonymous guest for reviewing! :D**

**I hope you enjoy!  
I don't own Fairy Tail!**

* * *

What should she do?

Lucy stood there, too afraid to approach the entrance of the cave (or den WHATEVER!). She began pacing back and forth thinking and unsure if she was in the right place before she realised something. She repeated the riddle out loud, "Wandering here, enlargement near, yawning over u. Come away! Never! Return u near the eldest loudest, Lucy! My energy will hear everything real, EVERYTHING! Your older under aged, remember enough!"

She began pacing around again, forgetting about the cave. "**W**andering **h**ere, **e**nlargement **n**ear, **y**awning **o**ver** u**. **C**ome **a**way! **N**ever! **R**eturn **u** **n**ear **t**he **e**ldest **l**oudest, **L**ucy! **M**y **e**nergy **w**ill **h**ear **e**verything **r**eal, **E**VERYTHING! **Y**our **o**lder **u**nder **a**ged, **r**emember **e**nough! I'VE GOT IT!" Lucy shouted, "The first letters of the whole riddle says, '**when you can run tell me where you are!**' How come I never realised that?"

Suddenly, something or someone grabbed her from behind. Lucy shrieked in shock and pain before she was put down as if something fragile and valuable, "Hey, Luce! All done!" Gray said staring at her huge hazel orbs. (I think Lucy's eyes are hazel, if I'm wrong, I'm truly sorry!)

Lucy still stared at Gray in shock before realising what was going on before replying, "Umm… Ok, then let's go and find ourselves a clue!"

Gray looked at her strangely before saying, "What were you shouting when I came out?"

"Nothing! I don't know what you're talking about!" Lucy said looking away.

Gray shrugged and dragged Lucy into the cave to show her what he had found. 'I found something amazing! If only I could find it again,' Gray thought to himself.

The more the pair walked in, the more lost they seemed so Lucy asked Gray, "You do know where we're going right? I've seen that same piece of rock at least 5 times now!"

"Rock?" Gray asked looking around, "What rock?"

"That one! Here give me your torch!" Lucy said grabbing Gray's torch and shining it on her so called 'rock,' "Isn't that a rock?"

"Umm… I've never seen a lilac rock before!" Gray said, "It looks furry and… are those wings?"

Suddenly the 'rock' moved and in front of them stood, Lillian! "Lillian!?" Lucy said in dismay, "How did you get here?"

"Lurshi? Rrray?" Lillian asked, "How did you find me? I've been stuck in here for days!"

"DAYS!?" the pair said in unison, "HOW!?"

"It's a long story!" Lillian began, "Well… you see, I was flying around searching for my oniichan that you said you knew. I was flying for a long, long time, until I got tired. But since I had flown for soooo long, I ended up here, somewhere in the mountains and I got cold. I looked around and found this cave thingy, but once I got in, I got lost and couldn't get out again!"

"Aww… Poor little neko!" Lucy said while patting Lillian's head.

"Then let's get out of here!" Gray began, until something caught his eye, "Hey! What's that?"

The trio were now staring at this weird glow in the distance but they were filled with too much adrenaline and couldn't move. Suddenly the glow was coming closer and they could hear a beeping sound coming from the light. Finally, Lucy began to creep towards the unknown light to find a drahog! "Where'd you come from buddy?" Lucy asked nice and calmly, "I would like some help in finding a way out of here!"

Gray looked at Lucy with a confused face, from his position, he couldn't see who or what Lucy was talking to. Lucy looked at Gray before picking up the cute drahog and patting its head. Gray froze for a minute before saying, "Isn't that a drahog? How can you carry it so calmly?"

"Well… Umm… You see, remember the book I told you about, where I got the info on the drahog, it also told me how they have a good understanding. It practically understood the situation, we were in and I think it wants to help us out!"

Gray stared at Lucy with disbelief before nudging the drahog to lead the way, in fact it did exactly that and Gray smiled sheepishly at himself. After walking with the guidance of the drahog's light, they finally reached fresh day light. Lillian flew out the opening and disappeared in the thick snow. The drahog just stood there and watched Lucy. She looked down at the drahog, wagging its tail, 'just like a dog' she thought. Lucy picked up the little fella and said, "My friend and I wandered into that cave to find something that might be a clue… a hint to working out a mystery. Do you have any idea what that something is?"

The drahog jumped out of Lucy's arms and sat there wagging its tail at her before lying and the floor and rolling over. When it rolled over, it showed its belly, and right under it, attached by its collar was a gold little object. Lucy took the object and examined it closely. She held it to the now visible sun, but nothing happened. She got Gray to lend a hand and instantly he created an ice dagger with his magic and stabbed it a few times, but the piece of gold didn't even get a single scratch. Lucy then turned around, wanting to thank the drahog, but behind them was no trace of a drahog ever stepping foot into the cave. Lucy shoved the gold object into her pocket and looked at Gray with pleasure written all over her face. "A CLUE!" Lucy shouted joyfully.

* * *

**Again I apologise to the guest that I didn't respond to your request but I hope you enjoyed the chapter and if you would like me to add or take anything, feel free to submit your request!  
I'll be happy to receive any suggestions!**

**I hope you like this chapter and I hope you review!**

**I know I need to make my chapters longer but I prefer more chapters than having 2 long ones :D**

**-The AwEsHuM GuRl Jt StAr**


	17. Chapter 17: Midnight (AWKWARD)

**Yo minna!**

**Another randomly made, Gralu filled chapter!**

**I hope you enjoy!  
I don't own Fairy Tail!**

**Gray: Yeah, yeah, yeah get on with it!**

**Lucy: (#o#) YOU DID IT AGAIN!**

**Gray: (UoU) I'm sorry!**

**Levi: I'm in this! JT star would like to say sorry about the short chapter!**

**Erza: I'm also in this! On with the story! **

* * *

The pair had returned to Fairy Tail as they were tired and hungry. "Hey, Lucy! You sure have been spending a lot of time around Gray lately! Did you finally ditch Natsu?" the 'gossip' girls of Fairy Tail asked Lucy while crowding around the bar.

"What do you mean?" Lucy asked a little confused.

"You used to always hang out with Natsu. You went on missions with him, you hung out with him, and he wouldn't stop pestering us about you when he couldn't find you!" Mirajane said.

"Yeah, Lu-chan! To us we thought you two were the inseparable!" Levi said.

"Well… There is something totally wrong with your minds! I'm just working with Gray to solve a mystery! OK? Nothing else!" Lucy said getting pissed off.

"Woah! What are you guys talking about that involves me?" Gray stared looking at the girls gossiping.

"You came at the right time Gray! We're leaving!" Lucy said picking up her purse.

Little did she know a woman with scarlet hair had taken Lucy's 'CLUE' and now she was examining it with the other girls. "Hey gals! Do you think Gray gave this to her?" Erza said slyly.

"Could be!" Lisanna said with a mischievous smile on her face.

"We should return that Erza! Lu-chan might be missing it!" Levi said reasonably.

"Yeah! Might as well! But gals! We have figured out that Gray and Lucy might be having a secret relationship that they aren't telling us about! Keep your eyes open and ears wide! This may turn out nice and juicy!" Erza said, still I her sly tone.

**Meanwhile at Lucy's Apartment…**

"Ne Gray! Have you seen it? I placed it in my purse didn't I?' Lucy said frantically looking for the object Erza had stolen.

"I dunno! I thought girls kept everything safe!" Gray said.

"Well… I don't remember taking it out, unless…" Lucy began before snapping her mouth shut and clenching her fists together shouting, "OH! THOSE GIRLS HAVE SOOOOO HAD IT TODAY!"

Gray took 2 steps backwards before watching an angry Lucy storm out of her apartment. He was interested in what she would do so he followed her until she bumped into the gang and shouted her head off. Gray could only faintly hear a bit as some were too loud so he covered his ears. But this is what he heard…

"GRRRRRR! I'VE HAD IT WITH YOU! I'M DOING SOMETHING THAT COULD… AND YOU GIRLS… I DON'T CARE ABOUT YOUR PETTY LITTLE EXCUSES! I'VE HAD IT WITH YOU! JUST HAND IT OVER! YOU GET ON MY NERVE… I WANNA JUST PUNCH…"

After hearing this Gray went back to her apartment and trembled with fear, hoping that the day she might get angry at him would never come. A few minutes later Lucy came in and slammed the door behind her before chucking the 'clue' at Gray with so much force that he gets knocked unconscious.

When Gray gains consciousness he is on a soft comfy bed with something or someone warm lying next to him. "Who?" Gray began.

He could feel the person shuffle and now he was staring at a beautiful blonde haired girl with big hazel eyes staring back at him. She smiles and says, "Glad to see that you're awake! I thought I killed you when you didn't move."

"Hehehe… Anyways what are we doing at the moment?" Gray asked.

"It's midnight Gray! We are trying to sleep!" Lucy said with a little bit of sarcasm in her voice.

"In the same bed Luce?" Gray said with a hint of confusion.

"Well… I got tired and you were already in my bed 'cause I somehow shoved you there but I had no choice so I fell asleep, until you woke me up a few seconds ago." Lucy explained.

"Ok?" Gray said losing himself in Lucy's striking eyes, "Well… I'm not gonna be able to fall asleep again."

Lucy stared at him with her tired eyes and slowly closed her eyes and falling asleep. Throughout the whole night, Gray just stared at Lucy as she slept calmly. Little did they know a bunch of curious girls were watching the whole scene unfold.

* * *

**I hoped you enjoyed!**

**I know this one was a bit awkward... Please review and tell me if you want it to be more awkward! :P  
I also want to know what you guys think about my story and if you are understanding it.**

**If you aren't I promise I'll try make it understandable! I understand that me writing is a little awkward and I always blubber on about something so sorry for that!**

**Till the next chappie! (technically tomorrow!)**

**-The AwEsHuM GuRl Jt StAr**


	18. Chapter 18: dem feels!

**Well... I'm sorry**

**I told you I would update but it has been 2 days already.**

**I've been busy so yeah... SORRY! TT_TT**

**Here's chapter 18!**

**I don't own Fairy Tail, btw this chapter is a little sad so if I made you cry, it's about dem feels!**

* * *

The next day, Lucy got out of bed and looked around the room to find Gray. She looked at the bathroom door which was shut and she could hear running water from the other side. She went to the bathroom and knocked on the door, after hearing the knock the water stopped running and the door was opened to reveal a Gray wearing a towel. Lucy looked at Gray and said, "Well, you're up early!"

"Morning sunshine!" Gray said playfully, "What do you want for breakfast?"

"I don't know! Whatever you want I guess!" Lucy said as she walked around Gray and locked the bathroom door behind him.

Gray then went to the kitchen and prepared breakfast for the both of them.

**When they reached Fairy Tail…**

Lucy and Gray stepped through the big doors of Fairy Tail to see all curious eyes laying on them. Lucy would usually love the attention but she knew something was wrong. Soon the girls she had yelled at yesterday walked up to her sneakily and began asking her questions.

"So… Lu-chan! You lied about not _being _with Gray!" Levi saidmischievously.

"Yeah! You little liar!" Juvia said (she somehow joined in when she heard Gray was apart of it)

"Lucy! What were you doing with Gray last night?" Mirajane said curiously.

"What are you guys talking about?" Lucy said confused.

"We saw you Lucy! You were sharing a bed with Gray! We know Lucy! Actually all of Fairy Tail knows!" all the girls said in unison.

"WHAT!?" Gray and Lucy shouted.

"Oh! So they admit it?" Mirajane asked playfully.

"NO WAY! You guys have totally got the wrong idea!" Lucy said.

"Oh! Well… The love rival denies it! How dare you touch my Gray-sama?" Juvia said enraged.

"Woah! Hold your horses ladies! There is no point in this useless jabbering! Just get to the chase! Lucy and I did no such thing! I was just hanging out with her!" Gray said calmly.

"Gray-sama is supporting the love rival! Could it be that…" Juvia said but began crying too loudly to finish off her sentence.

"Gray! How dare you break Juvia's heart!?" Lyon comes in out of nowhere.

"Lyon?" Gray said a little confused.

"Let's go!" Lucy whispered in Gray's ear.

Gray nodded, gripped Lucy's hand tight and rushed out the door. They stopped by a tree in the park to see a pink haired dragon slayer walk up to them. Straight away they felt the sense of danger and were prepared for a fight. "How dare you Gray!" Natsu shouted angrily, "You said that you weren't gonna steal Lucy! But what did you do?"

"Natsu! Not you too! You've misunderstood!" Gray said trying to explain.

"NO! I will not listen to your petty excuses!" Natsu said while throwing a punch at Gray.

"Natsu! STOP IT!" Lucy shouted.

"You've changed my Luce!" Natsu said angrily while landing another punch into Gray's ribs.

"Natsu! I mean it! You're killing him!" Lucy screamed with tears in her eyes.

Suddenly, out of nowhere the drahog from before came and charged itself into Natsu. It had an enraged look in its eyes. "Stella?" Lucy whispered but Gray heard her.

"Luce!" Gray tried to speak but all that came out was blood and then he fell unconscious.

Lucy rushed to the wounded Gray and helped him up. She walked him to her house and laid him on her bed. She was sad, frustrated and most of all confused. Lucy went to her bathroom and grabbed the first aid kit. She sat next to Gray and aided his wounds. Lucy looked very concerned and whispered, "What on earth happened?" before weeping.

After Gray gained consciousness, he found Lucy sleeping on his chest with tears flowing down her cheeks. He sat up but fell back down and winced in pain. Lucy felt the movement and looked up at Gray with her blurry eyes, full of tears. Gray pressed her head close to his chest and stroked her hair, "It's ok Luce! I'm here for you! Even though everyone else turns their back on you, I will be here! Forever and always!" Gray whispered into her ear.

Lucy looked up at Gray after hearing those words and she wiped her now red and puffy eyes. "Thanks, Gray! That means a lot!" Lucy croaked.

And so a new story begins…

* * *

**How exciting! A new story begins!**

**Not quite but you will kind of understand soon!**

**Thanks for reading and I hoped you enjoyed! I will try to post longer chapters!**

**-The AwEsHuM GuRl Jt StAr**


	19. Chapter 19: Back to Fairy Tail

**Yo, minna!**

**Back again!**

**I know this chapter is short and I apologise so I will release the next chapter within the next 2 hours!**

**Hope you enjoy! I don't own Fairy Tail!**

* * *

A week had passed; Lucy and Gray have been avoiding Fairy Tail. They were afraid of Natsu and the rest. Unsure of what would happen if they returned, but they knew that they should go back and be ready for whatever their nakama would present them.

So they gathered all their courage and now stood in front of the big, wooden doors to Fairy Tail. They slowly counted, 1… 2… 3… OPEN. When they stepped in everyone just stared at them, silence befell the guild and neither were sure if they should break it. As if on cue Master Makarov and the (ghost) Master Mavis stepped out of Master's office. "Welcome back, my beautiful children! I would like to tell you how sorry the guild felt when they saw you run out a week ago and on their behalf I would like to apologise!" Master Makarov said.

"Yes! Never has something this big happened in the guild that has upset specific members." Master Mavis said with a big frown on her face.

"*E-to… *A-no… *Arigatou?" Gray and Lucy said in unison.

Both Masters looked pleased and returned to their business. Fairy Tail went back to normal and the mischievous girls from the week before went up to Lucy and did a proper apology. "*Sumimasen! *Gomenasai!" they said doing the proper bow as they begged for forgiveness.

Lucy and Gray looked at each other before walking to the request bulletin as if ignoring them. They looked at the couple knowingly and walked away depressed. Lucy picked an easy job as she wanted to clear her mind of things happening throughout the last few weeks. Gray wanted to be by Lucy's side so he went with any job she wanted to go on. Before Lucy could take the job she wanted off the board someone grabbed her by the throat and she began struggling to get air. Gray was enraged and was now staring at Lucy's captor, Natsu Dragneel. "Natsu! Let Lucy go!" Gray shouted.

"Not unless you can beat me, ice-princess!" Natsu said slyly.

"I don't have time for this!" Gray said clearly annoyed.

Suddenly a fireball came flying past Gray's face, and with that a battle began.

* * *

**btw here are some of the meanings of the Japanese words.**

*E-to and A-no mean umm…

*arigatou or some people say arigatoo means thank you.

*sumimasen and gomenasai means sorry (something along those lines)

**Thank you for reading and I'll get on with the next chapter...**

**-The AwEsHuM GuRl Jt StAr**


	20. Chapter 20: A date without realising

**Hello again!**

**Continuing straight away!**

**I hope you enjoy and I don't own Fairy Tail! (sorry this chapter is short as well D: )**

* * *

Suddenly a fireball came flying past Gray's face, and with that a battle began.

Natsu dropped Lucy on the ground, which was obviously a big mistake as Gray was giving everything he had to make sure Natsu would stop treating Lucy like his toy. Gray shouted "Ice-make Hammer!" and the hammer slammed Natsu so hard that he had a black eye.

Natsu got serious and shouted, "Roar of the Fire Dragon!"

In less than 2 seconds, Gray was engulfed by an uncontrollable flame. Suddenly, Erza stood between the two yelling, "Are you two fighting!? You left poor Lucy over there!"

Gray stopped and ran towards Lucy. "Luce! Luce! Wake Up!" Gray whispered into her ear, but whatever tactic he tried she would not budge.

Gray became drastic and looked for her heart beat, which was pumping nice and calmly. He picked Lucy up and carried her out of Fairy Tail, but before he stepped out of the doors he yelled at Natsu, "You're happy now aren't you? Lucy is knocked out cold thanks to you! You should really mind your own business!"

Then Gray walked out to the now cloud filled sky.

**In Lucy's Dream**

_Hello again Lucy!_

I'm here again!?

_Yes, you figured out the riddle yes?_

Yeah! I completely forgot about it!

_Lucy! You have learnt to run. Now tell me where you are!_

I'm in Fairy Tail, in Magnolia, but since I'm knocked out, I might be at my apartment.

_Lucy! You must find me, but in order to do that, you MUST remember!_

**Back to reality**

Lucy snapped out of her dream to find herself being carried by a pair of strong arms. "You're finally awake!" Gray said coolly.

"I'm confused… Where are we?" Lucy said.

"Remember the lake we went to after we found Juvia at a restaurant?" Gray asked.

"Yeah…" Lucy said with an unsure tone.

"Well, you wanted to clear your mind so I thought you would want to ice-skate?" Gray said, "Don't worry, Luce! I'll teach you!"

"Ok! But I don't have skates." Lucy pointed out.

"I'm an ice-make mage Luce!" Gray said the obvious.

"Ok, then do your thing!" Lucy said wanting to see Gray's ice-making abilities.

Gray stepped out and shouted, "Ice-Make Frozen Lake!" He looked around and winked at Lucy before shouting again, "Ice-Make Skates!"

After freezing the lake and helping Lucy into her skates they skidded around the lake laughing happily. They were at this for hours, never feeling tired, the time flew by and it was already dawn. "Hey, Luce! You wanna go home now?" Gray asked.

"Awww… I just got used to these!" Lucy complained.

"Come on! Aren't you hungry?" Gray said with a sly smirk on his face.

"FINE!" Lucy said in utter defeat as her stomach growled loudly.

They both laughed and Gray walked Lucy home, before staying over at her house with the excuse, "I wanna try your cooking Luce!"

Lucy gave in to Gray's little pout as she had such a good time thanks to him. She made a meal fit for a king, with roast turkey, creamy baked potato and a lot of colourful vegetables. They dug in, "*Itadakimasu!" they both shouted before their meal.

"WOW! Luce! Your cooking is the best!" Gray said cheerfully.

Lucy smiled at Gray's reaction and the rest of the meal continued in silence as the couple chowed the food down. When they were done they said, "*Gochisoosama!"

After the meal Lucy laid in her bed and drifted off to sleep, Gray on the other hand slept on Lucy's couch as he wasn't 'bothered' to go home in the dark.

* * *

**Here's the meaning to Japanese words used:**

*itadakimasu means thanks (before a meal)

*gochisoosama means thanks (after a meal)

**Thank you for reading! I wanna see some reviews :P**

**-The AwEsHuM GuRl Jt StAr**


	21. Chapter 21: Run Away Lucy!

**Yo minna!**

**I felt a little bit guilty for giving you 2 short chapters so now I give you 3.**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter, 21 is it...**

**I don't own Fairy Tail**

* * *

The next morning, Lucy woke up and ran out the door. This woke Gray up and he looked into her room to find his precious blondes bed empty. He quickly chased after the footsteps he heard but couldn't keep up. Do you know why she ran out the door? (OF COURSE YOU DON'T)

**It all began in her dream…**

Here again?

_Yes, Lucy!_

Well, strange voice in my dreams! I don't remember and I don't think I can!

_I understand that you, young child, is having troubles remembering._

Ah… DUH! I just told you that!

_I will give you a hint._

Ok! How about something obvious and NOT a riddle?

_Where were you in your childhood? The place you spent the most time in. The person you would spend it with! That is all._

Ok? Can you show me a bit of the past?

_I will show you a fraction of it._

YAY! Is that… Stella? I spent my childhood with Stella and a guy with black hair. He was peculiar but kind to me.

_You have seen enough!_

So I just have to go there?

_It may trigger your memory…_

Thanks… and you are?

_Your answers will come soon enough! Now go! Get there fast._

**So that's why Lucy rushed out…**

Gray was confused but couldn't catch up to her so he went home and tried to figure out if something had happened over night.

Lucy had taken the train to the Heartfilia mansion. When she reached there she ran straight to her garden and crawled under the fence into the forest. She ran 10 miles west and reached large plains full of daisies that end with a beautiful cliff that has the best view of the mountains. Lucy stared at the view awestruck and began remembering how she found the place looking for her kite.

She began spinning and absorbing the fresh air before falling into the grass and smiling. She watched the clouds and made funny pictures out of them but all the pictures she made had something to do with Gray. When she remembered Gray, she realised she had left him sleeping on her couch. She then closed her eyes and tried to remember her childhood and memories flashed by.

**Thinking to herself…**

_My father was a sad and lonely man when my mother passed away. He focused on his wealth than on his family._

_My mother was always the best person to ask about anything. She was calm and knew me the best. She was awesome and I would love to play with her. She was kind. She was the best. I missed her._

_I remember coming to greet the daisies here. I would look at the scenery. I looked for the kite I dropped here but never found it. I met a boy here. He was kind but strange. He would talk to me as if we had known each other for years. I wish I remembered his name. He showed me a drahog! He couldn't tame them though. But he said that he could feel how special I was. He said I could tame them. I tamed Stella first. She was kind and gentle. She knew what I had been through and understood all my problems. We became best friends. I got separated…_

**Back to reality…**

Lucy had remembered but had she remembered enough? She wasn't sure. Whatever she had remembered then she had to keep secret from anyone and everyone. Looking around she realised she was alone. There was no sign of a black haired boy coming to greet her and celebrate their reunion.

Lucy grew tired and went back home. She knew that Gray was missing her and of all things she knew she had to read her forbidden childhood diary again, although she had sticky taped it and placed many charms on it to stop curious eyes, she knew now was the time she showed herself her past again.

* * *

**I know there are many questions like whose the black haired boy and stuff**

**I'm sorry.**

**I've been busy but you will understand next chapter!**

**-The AwEsHuM GuRl Jt StAr **


	22. Chapter 22: Worried

**Yo minna!  
Sorry for not posting yesterday, I have a long chapter for you!**

**I hope you enjoy & I don't own Fairy Tail! :P**

* * *

Lucy reached her apartment to find that Gray wasn't there. She rushed to find if he left a note of some sort, which he didn't. Lucy looked around frantically to find his shirt on her couch. She stared at it for a while before opening Loki's gate. Loki appeared and asked Lucy what troubles she had this time, she replied "Do you know where Gray is?"

"Kinda" Loki answered.

"Oi! Don't kinda me! It's either a Yes or a No!" Lucy shouted frustrated.

"Yes! Ok? I know where he might be!" Loki answered.

"Then lead the way Loki, I don't have all day! I need to tell him something!" Lucy said.

So off they went, Lucy followed Loki through Magnolia, until they reached an apartment. It was really tall that it almost reached the sky. Lucy was amazed with such a structure that she forgot about Loki, who was just staring at her amazement. Loki cleared his throat and said, "I'm not sure if he's here but this is his apartment."

Loki took Lucy up a flight of stairs and knocked on the door. Gray opened the door and quickly gestured for them to enter. Lucy looked around Gray's apartment. She saw how spotless everything was, until she entered his room. There was a huge clutter of clothes that blocked your view of the floor. She quickly slammed his bedroom door shut and explored the rest of his home. Finally, Lucy took a seat. Gray began, "Luce! Where have you been? I've been worried about you!"

"Oh! Sorry, I went to the Heartfilia mansion thinking I would find something." Lucy replied.

"Well, did you find anything?" Gray asked curiously.

"E-to… No…" Lucy lied.

Loki vanished as his time was up, leaving Lucy and Gray awkwardly together. Lucy was about to leave as she had no reason to stay, until Gray said, "Luce, I'm worried about you. I've been worried about you for a very long time. You seem to faint sometimes and when you wake up you tend to believe in your dreams. Luce, I want you to know, I will be by your side, I will listen to your thoughts, but it's hard to understand what you want, what you are trying to do when you won't open up to me."

Lucy stared at Gray with shock written all over her face, she was too afraid he would think she was crazy to tell him about the voice in her head. Gray stared at her with his worried look and she helplessly stared into his eyes. She couldn't stand watching Gray like this and Gray couldn't stand not understanding Lucy. Lucy so badly wanted to tell Gray, but what would she tell him? She had no idea what anything meant anymore. Her life was changed since that moment a drahog (Stella) showed up in her bedroom one morning. She was confused and didn't want Gray to be involved, although she didn't want Gray to be involved what did it lead to? He was involved anyway. Lucy longed to be left alone to think but she didn't understand why she couldn't just leave him. Lucy knew Gray was special from the first day they met, in Fairy Tail, but she couldn't explain why her sudden urge to be with him was there. Lucy had to stop herself; she turned around and ran out Gray's door with tears in her eyes. She just couldn't understand, she didn't understand and she wouldn't understand. She had completely forgotten what she had put herself into, what she had put him into. Chasing after something a voice in her dream told her about.

Gray saw Lucy run out the door in tears. He didn't understand what was going on. "Lucy!" he called concerned, "Please, stay…"

Gray was concerned about Lucy. He had been since the drahog incident, but he didn't know how to tell her. He found a strange connection when they worked together, he realised how much she cared for him and now he wanted to repay that by showing her how much he cares, how much he wants to know about her, how much he wants her to be by his side, every day, everywhere. So Gray got up and ran after her, "Lucy!" he shouted as he frantically searched the streets for the blonde.

Lucy could hear Gray shout her name and the closer she could hear it, the slower she would run. She didn't understand what was happening; it was as if Gray's voice was controlling her body. She fell to the ground and sobbed.

Now they were face to face. Gray hugged Lucy, unsure of why she was crying so loudly. He picked her up and took her to his apartment. He held her close to him as it made him feel protective and he comforted her all the way. At Gray's apartment Lucy had cried herself to sleep on his couch and now Gray was cooking dinner. When Gray came out with the food, Lucy immediately woke up and ran to his table. Gray laughed saying, "Well, someone's hungry!"

Lucy looked at him, before looking to the ground and sipping the freshly made pumpkin soup. Gray watched her with curious eyes and said, "Hey, Luce! I was wondering, why were you crying so hard? Did I do something to hurt you?"

Lucy stared at him blankly before shaking her head.

"Oh, you're giving me the silent treatment now?" Gray said, "Well, I wanted to ask you something. Remember when we ran out of Fairy Tail and Natsu knocked me out in the park?"

Lucy nodded again, without looking up this time.

"Well… before I fell unconscious, I saw Natsu being pushed by one of those drahogs. I saw it come out of nowhere, Luce! I heard you whisper something, it was a name that began with S."

Immediately, Lucy choked on the soup. Gray got up and quickly patted her back. Lucy wiped her mouth and looked at Gray. Gray stared at her too, wanting to know more about why she whispered a name. "I whispered Stella." Lucy said in a soft voice, "That's her name. It was a her, her name is Stella."

"How'd you know her name?" Gray asked.

"It came to me in a dream." Lucy said slowly and softly.

Gray stared at Lucy and Lucy stared at Gray. Lucy then said, "I'm scared, Gray. That voice tells me stuff about my past that I don't even remember. It's as if he knew me well, too well."

Gray opened his arms and hugged Lucy. "It's ok, Luce. I'm here for you." Gray said into her ear.

Lucy hugged Gray and fell asleep in his arms, knowing that she was safe, as long as she was close to him.

* * *

**Don't you think that was cute? :P**

**I think I'll post another one today!**

**-The AwEsHuM GuRl Jt StAr**


	23. Chapter 23: Very Awkward

**Yo minna!**

**Hello again.**

**This chapter is short so I might post another today. What do you say?**

**I don't own Fairy Tail and I hope you enjoy!**

**Sorry about the mistakes, I need a beta reader :P**

* * *

The next day, Lucy returned to her apartment and took a nice, long, warm bath. 'Hey, this ain't so bad!' she thought to herself. Lucy relaxed her entire body and began thinking about what she should do. She wondered if she should tell Gray the whole story, or just keep quiet. She looked around to see Gray staring back at her, she screamed, "GRAY! GET OUT! I'M TAKING A BATH!"

Gray had a playful smirk on his face when he stood up and ran out of her bathroom. Lucy felt her face go red with embarrassment; she didn't even notice that he came in. When Lucy got out of the bathroom she saw Gray lying on her couch in his boxers, she walked over to him and sat on his 6 pack. She lied down and whispered in his ear, "Gray, I'm tired. I'm tired of searching for the unknown."

Gray didn't move, Lucy looked at him, he was sound asleep, so she just laid there with him, thinking about the past events, but she also thought about Gray. Soon she fell asleep. She woke up an hour later from Gray trying to get out of the awkward position they had been in. Lucy lifted her head and stared at Gray. He began, "What are you doing on top of me?"

"Me? Nothing!" Lucy replied.

She tried to get off him but she slipped and fell, their foreheads knocking into each other with a huge KLUNK sound. "Owwww!" they both shouted in pain, before laughing.

They were still in their awkward position and Lucy was just too tired to move. Gray lifted her up and gently placed her on her bed. "I'm going to Fairy Tail." Gray announced, but Lucy had already drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**So there it was, the most awkward chapter so far ;)**

**Thanx 4 reading, until the next chappie folks :D  
-The AwEsHuM GuRl Jt StAr **


	24. Chapter 24: Blood

**Hello again. (for the 3rd time today!)**

**This isn't long but it will have to do.**

**Sorry if I spook you guys out!**

**I don't own Fairy Tail**

* * *

Gray entered Fairy Tail calmly and saw Mira call out to him, "Gray! Have you seen Lucy recently?"

Gray blushed a bit thinking about the situation a few minutes ago. Mira saw it and had a smirk on her face before saying, "You two didn't do something naughty did you?"

"Of course not Mira! She's just asleep in her apartment." Gray answered.

"How do you know she's asleep?" Mira asked curiously.

"Because I watched her fall asleep, is there a problem?" Gray said getting annoyed.

"Fine, fine." Mira said giving up, "I was just wondering if you knew where Lucy was."

"She's at her apartment, why?" Gray asked, this time he was curious.

"No biggie! Some dude called wanting her." Mira said, "It's as if they were long lost friends or something 'cause he sounded like he knew her so well."

Gray was cautious as he remembered what Lucy said the day before about a voice in her head. Gray then ordered a slushie, before sitting down and drinking it casually. Levi walked up to Gray and sat in front of him asking, "Where's Lu-chan? I need to ask her something."

"She's at her apartment. Don't disturb her, she's asleep." Gray said casually.

"Ok. Can you ask her if she's seen Gajeel?" Levi asked.

"Why would Lucy know where Gajeel is?" Gray asked with a weird tone.

"I don't know. I just need to ask him something." Levi said.

"More like make-out with him!" a very drunk Cana replied.

Gray got up and walked away from the odd conversation. He walked over to Erza's table and sat down, "Yo, Erza! How's it goin'?"

"How's it going? You and Lucy left team Natsu and know it's just the 2 of us!" Erza said enraged.

"2 of us? You forgot me!" Happy flew up and said, "It's 3 of us!"

"No, it's 2 of us, since Natsu disappeared!" Erza said, still enraged, "I mean first you two go off on your own and Natsu runs away. I can't cope with it!"

"Sorry, Erza, but Lucy and I are doing something important and Natsu is ruining all our evidence!" Gray said.

Gray walked away feeling guilty about leaving the two out of the mystery, but he knew it was for the best because if anyone else got involved, life would be so much worse. Suddenly, Lucy burst through the doors in tears, she was still wearing the clothes Gray saw her fall asleep in and she had sweat dripping down her forehead, "There's some major business going on in my apartment!" Lucy shouted.

Everyone stared at her before Gray ran up to her and asked what was going on. Lucy took a seat near the bench and said sobbing, "I woke up to find that you had vanished, but that wasn't all. There was blood written on my wall. It said 'I see you!' and it also said, 'you must remember!' I was so scared so I ran here."

Mira gave Lucy a cup of water before running to get Master. Gray hugged Lucy tight as she wept. Happy was on the table with a paw on Lucy's arm and tears in the corners of his eyes. Master Makarov came down and comforted the distraught Lucy. Lucy explained how she found the blood on her walls. Makarov told Gray, Erza, Happy and Laxus to go check it out with Lucy.

When they reached Lucy's apartment the doors were open and her bedroom lights were on. "I didn't leave the door open, neither did I turn on the lights." Lucy said in a shaky voice.

"It's ok, Luce. We'll go in and check it out." Gray said comfortingly while holding her hand.

The five of them stepped in to Lucy's apartment to find the blood being harshly scrubbed off, but the markings were still there. "That's odd!" Erza pointed out, "There's evidence of it being here and all but why would someone paint this up to scrub it off again?"

Laxus took a look around, "I can't believe that old man told me to check out NOTHING! What a waste of my time!"

Suddenly, something was heard from Lucy's bathroom. They all stared at it and Laxus, being brave opened it carefully to find…

* * *

**Cliffhanger!**

**I know how much you guys hate cliffhangers so I will post the next chapter ****_soon._**

**I hoped you enjoyed :D**

**Please Review :D**

**-The AwEsHuM GuRl Jt StAr**


	25. Chapter 25: Strange Chapter

**Yo minna!**

**This won't be long as I left you on a cliffhanger,**

**I don't own Fairy Tail, hope you enjoy XD**

* * *

Suddenly, something was heard from Lucy's bathroom. They all stared at it and Laxus, being brave opened it carefully to find… NOTHING!

Well, except for 3 people (if Happy counts as a person), and you guessed it, Gray, Lucy and Happy were the only ones who could see the drahog jumping up and down in Lucy's bathroom. "Stella!" Lucy mouthed while walking into her bathroom, unaware that the other 2 couldn't see anything but the falling items. Gray realised the 3 were confused (yes, Happy was confused too) so he quickly slammed the door shut and told them that there was nothing to see, and he apologised for wasting their time.

Gray went back in to find Lucy in the bathroom alone, "where's Stella?" he asked.

"She left me here, she didn't want me to remember but she said that her present Master wanted it so bad." Lucy said, "I'm not sure why but I know that I was the first and only person who could tame drahogs. I remember a boy with black hair told me about a possible connection I might have had with them in a previous life or something."

"A boy with black hair?" Gray asked, "You never told me about a black haired boy."

"Well, I supposedly know him. I think he's the voice in my head, I remember playing with him. He taught me a lot! I don't know who he is though but he knew a lot about me." Lucy explained, "I think he wants me to remember him, I also think that his Stella's new master. What I don't understand is, how'd he know to tame drahogs? Did I teach him or did I just give Stella a new master and left? Why don't I remember? Why was there blood on my wall? Why would someone try to get rid of it?"

"Calm down Luce! I'll make you some hot coco and we can think about this, ok?" Gray asked coolly.

"Ok…" Lucy said.

The two sat at Lucy's table drinking some coco and thinking about the events that have happened. Lucy then got up remembering the photo of the boy and Stella. She placed her mug carefully on the table and waddled over to her purse. She took the picture out and began, "Ne, Gray. Remember the picture I shoved in my purse when I took the wooden box from the mansion?"

"Yeah? You said it was embarrassing." Gray replied.

"Well… I lied. It was of the boy, I don't recognise him but there was a very young Stella there too." Lucy said showing Gray the photo.

Gray inspected the photo but didn't know what it meant. He flipped it over to inspect the other side, when he found a letter addressed to Lucy, he called out to her, "Hey, Luce! There's a letter for you on the other side!"

Lucy quickly grabbed the photo and read the letter quickly,

_To my dear Lucy,_

_You are much too young to understand destiny, so I address this letter to the future you. Whether you read this or not, I will never know, but what I do know is that you must remember who you are. Stay as Lucy, forever and always. I know the day will come when you remember me._

_From,_

_I mustn't tell but you may call me your guardian angel. _

Lucy had no idea what it meant. She still had no clue what it was talking about even though she read it twice, no thrice! She didn't understand who it was by; neither did she know how he would know she would read it when she was 'older.' Lucy placed it down then sat on the ground with her arms around her knees. She had no idea what any of this meant.

Gray watched Lucy carefully before sitting beside her and hugging her close. He knew she had a tough time, he knew she didn't understand, he also knew that he wanted her safe and normal again. He realised that during his time with her, he found out many things about her, like the fact she couldn't skate, Juvia's death stares given to her, how close she **was** to everyone and how much of a cry-baby she was (in kinda a good way o.O).

Gray picked Lucy up and placed on her bed before lying down next to her. He wasn't bothered to go anywhere else and he knew he wouldn't go anywhere else without Lucy. He laid there next to a now sleeping Lucy and just stared at her position and watched her sleep (not trying to make him a stalker, PROMISE :P).

When Lucy woke up she was staring at Gray who had drifted to sleep during the night. She stared at his posture, she felt protected as he had wrapped his arms around her and was holding her close to him. She laid there trying not to wake him up before she sneezed, ACHOOO. Gray instantly stood up and shouted, "Who's there?"

Lucy began giggling, she laughed so hard she fell off the bed. She closed her eyes shut and braced herself for impact but she didn't touch the ground. When she opened her eyes she saw Gray with his strong pair of arms holding her tightly. Lucy looked at him and said, "Thanks, you sure are a funny one!"

Gray smiled before saying, "Oh, so you want me to drop you?"

"NO! That's not what I meant! I was talking about your reaction when you woke up when I sneezed." Lucy said gripping onto Gray's arms not wanting to be dropped.

"Ok" Gray said with a sly smirk on his face, "If you keep trying to crawl up my arm, I might really drop you!"

Lucy quickly got on her feet, "There!" she said laughing.

Gray went to Lucy's kitchen and grabbed whatever he could find before coming out with his face half shoved with food. "Gray!" Lucy yelled.

"What?" Gray said while spitting food everywhere, "I'm hungry."

"No! I meant you C-L-O-T-H-E-S!" Lucy spelt.

"Oh, ok… Wait, WHAT!?" Gray said while running back into the kitchen and finding all his clothes.

**Time skip- and hour later…**

"Why don't we go to Fairy Tail?" Gray suggested.

"Ok, why not." Lucy replied casually.

The pair arrived at Fairy Tail and everyone starred at them as if they were from another planet. "What?" they said in unison.

"You guys are holding hands!" Mira said, "are you two going out?"

"What? Since when!" Lucy said while letting go of Gray's hand.

Gray casually walked to Erza's bench and sat down with a slight blush on his cheeks. Lucy however had a tomato red face as she sat at the bar and ordered a cocktail. Mira ran up to her and they began a conversation, "so… Why were you holding Gray's hand?" Mira asked mischievously.

"No reason…" Lucy said while making no eye contact.

Levy (only just remembered that Levy is spelt with a 'y' sorry minna :P )…

Levy went up to the two and asked Lucy the same question, which she answered with the same response.

Suddenly, Juvia came bursting in and nearly murdered Lucy. Well… What can I say? News spreads fast!" Mira said.

Lucy quickly ran to Gray as she didn't know what else to do and he quickly reacted by freezing Juvia. Everyone in Fairy Tail watched the whole scenario before returning to their conversations. Gray quickly dragged Lucy outside before saying, "You wait here, while I get a mission."

Lucy nodded and stood there before…

TO BE CONTINUED (in the next chapter…)

* * *

**Another Cliffhanger.**

**Gomene, Minna!**

**Until the next chappie, which WILL be ****_soon!_**** I guarantee it!**

**-The AwEsHuM GuRl Jt StAr **


	26. Chapter 26: Who are you?

**I know it's a short chapter :P**

**Well the cliffhanger's gone.**

**I don't own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

Lucy nodded and stood there before… (this is where I left off right?)

Something or someone grabbed her from behind and knocked her out.

She woke up and looked around and saw where she was, she saw the garden outside and she looked at the door, which was locked. Lucy began to remember a bit of her past as now she remembered that she was at the Heartfilia mansion, in her room. She looked at her hands, they were tiny, it was as if she was re-living her past. She began to panic before realising how this could be used for a better purpose. She got up and went out the door to find the black haired boy from the picture standing in the hallway. She ran to him, her body moving on its own, she hugged the boy who was smiling gleefully. "Who are you?" she tried to say but what came out was, "are you here to play?"

The boy nodded and the young Lucy dragged him into her garden. "Hey ….. (not telling you guys his name yet :P ) should we play hide & seek or are we gonna play with Stella?" Lucy said excitedly.

"Don't say her name too loud or it will be heard." The boy said.

Lucy could slightly recognise the voice but she definitely couldn't remember the name of the boy in front of her. When she heard herself call it out, it was as if it had been blurred out on purpose. The young Lucy followed the mysterious boy through the fence and into the field she had been in a few days ago.

Suddenly, she snapped out of it and this time she was really awake. "Where am I?" she muffled.

"You're in a forest, my dear." The voice said.

"You're the voice from my dreams?" Lucy asked in an unsure tone.

"Yes, Luce! I've been in your dreams. Do you remember me?" he asked.

"Sadly, no. I remember YOU but your name is a blur to me." Lucy replied.

"Lucy, aren't you scared? I mean, I did kidnap you." He said.

"Yes, but it's as if I've known you for ages. I don't feel scared around you." Lucy replied.

"Good, good!" he said, "your body remembers me well, but do you?"

"No. Please tell me who you are!" Lucy begged.

"My name is …..

* * *

**I'm sorry, it's yet another cliffhanger. I need some inspiration.**

**I know this chapter doesn't make sense. Sorry! **

**Chapter 26 is finally over. I will be writing ch 27 2moz. It might be long so I'm unsure when I will post it but it will explain MANY things!**

**SORRY FOR LEAVING YOU GUYS CONFUSED AND ON CLIFFHANGERS! TToTT**

**-The AwEsHuM GuRl Jt StAr **


	27. Chapter 27: Wait, Who are you really?

**Yo Minna,**

**As I told you it was going to be a long chapter. **

**Finally posted the WHOLE chapter not just 1/4. **

**Hope you enjoy, I don't own Fairy Tail! (although I wish I did!)**

* * *

"My name is Jellal Fernandes." He said.

"Waaaaaah!?" Lucy shouted shocked.

"What do you mean?" Jellal said.

"There's no way, you were the black haired boy!" Lucy screeched.

"Calm down, Lucy. I'm not, ok? You will know soon enough!" Jellal said calmly.

"Ok?" Lucy said confused.

Lucy followed Jellal further into the forest before she heard something behind her, she quickly grabbed her whip and stood in a fighting stance, prepared for anything that might come at her. She shouted, "Who's there?"

Jellal turned around with a large smile on her face, "I guessed you realised before me! This is who you're looking for. The boy with black hair!"

Lucy stared at the bushes intently before realising the movement. She squinted to make out the figure of a handsome young man with; you guessed it, black hair. He wore beautiful black robes and he walked calmly towards Lucy. "Who are you?" Lucy said.

"I'm your onichan Lucy!" his cold voice said back.

"My waaaah!?" Lucy said in disbelief.

"You don't remember me?" he said sadly.

"I tried and tried. I remember Stella. I remember you, but your name. It's as if someone erased it on purpose." Lucy said with her eyes full of tears.

"I know. I erased it." He said calmly.

"Waaah?" Lucy said in utter confusion.

"I erased your memories Luce. That's why you didn't remember me. That's why you didn't remember Stella and that's why you don't remember who you really are. I gave you time Lucy, but now is the time you must face your destiny and save Earthland from its harsh future. You must remember in order to know, you must know in order to remember. I trained you fiercely for this day my little sister. Now you will show evil your wrath. When that day comes little Lucy, you will realise what I've done for you is right and what you will do was bound to happen. You were bound by fate, you were chosen to do this task, and as your mentor I have trained you for these days. But in order to know you must remember what you already know. I will help you, Lucy." He said.

"Ok?" Lucy said still confused.

He sat on the ground and closed his eyes in meditation, "follow me," he ordered Lucy.

Lucy obeyed and meditated in front of him. She quickly took a glimpse to see that Jellal was no longer there. She calmed her nerves and cleared her mind. Her 'onichan' just sat, he looked at her and stood up. When he stood up he walked around the poor, helpless Lucy chanting in a strange language, to her it was familiar yet very unknown. Soon she fainted. (yes she was supposed to faint)…

**Lucy's Dream…**

Little Lucy was training very hard to impress her brother. "Onichan! Onichan! I mastered it! I did it! I'll show you!" little Lucy said excitedly to the boy.

Lucy stood in a stance with her arms clasped in front of her and her legs apart. She began chanting words, "…the magic I use comes from the heart, to eliminate all evil that stands in my path…"

When she was done, a huge ball of magic was formed in front of her and she launched it into the huge sky, after launching it the sky changed multiple different colours. "I can do it, onichan!" little Lucy exclaimed.

"Great job, sis! Now I have an even trickier one for you to learn…" the boy replied.

Lucy frowned. She realised that she had mastered 20 or so spells and charms that were very strong but that was still not enough for her brother. "Come, on! Don't make that face! I will buy you ice-cream and an item of your choice!" he promised her.

**Waking up to reality…**

Lucy found herself in the forest again. She faced the black haired person and realised he was hugging her. "Is something wrong onichan?" Lucy asked.

"I missed you, sis!" he replied.

Lucy hugged him back before saying, "I still don't remember you properly! I don't even know your name!"

"That will take time." He said coldly.

Lucy got up and dusted off her skirt, "My friends are probably worried, I should get going." Lucy said realising she was supposed to be waiting for Gray.

"You don't have enough time for that!" he yelled at Lucy harshly.

Lucy got a little afraid as the scenery around her turned dark. She sat down and thought about her memories. "Lucy, I'm sorry. But you must understand! This is very important. You were born for this day to come and with or without your friends you must face this." He said trying to sound softer, but it obviously wasn't working.

Lucy looked up at him and said, "I'm trying, but I can't understand if I don't remember a thing!"

"I will reveal to you now!" he said, "Close your eyes and hold out your hands as if you are trying to push a huge stone in front of you, while sitting down."

Lucy obediently followed. Suddenly, there was a rush into her brain and she was watching her past replay before her.

**Lucy's past…**

"Please! Take care of my sister! You can have her! Please help her!" a little boy cried while carrying a beautiful blonde haired baby girl.

The couple (Layla and Jude) took her in, reading the door it said, 'Heartfilia.' The couple cared for the girl as if it was their own daughter and they called her 'Lucy Heartfilia.' The baby grew into a beautiful young girl. The young girl was a beautiful bright girl, she would love many things and she explored many places, including the place she re-met her brother.

A few years past and she would regularly meet up with her brother. Her brother would teach her magic, he taught her all kinds of magic. She remembered the time when she found and tamed Stella who became her household pet, but only she could see it (besides her brother). She was so amazed with the world back then. She loved it and she loved her brother more than anything. Sometimes her brother would sneak her into places she had never been or taught her teleportation type magic to let her escape and be free. She was so happy then, she had everything she needed until 'Layla Heartfilia' died. She wept, not knowing that Layla wasn't her real mother. She became upset and would run away with her brother sometimes thinking that the pain would go away, but it didn't. Her brother taught her well, to overcome emotion and focus on the magic to take away the pain. She would teach Stella tricks to overcome her emotions and she would keep Stella with her. When her brother told her that she needed to forget for a while she entrusted Stella to him. As she got older, her brother slowly erased her memories except for 2 words, 'Fairy Tail.'

Lucy finally found the guild she remembered from somewhere and joined it. She loved every second, it was her family…

**Back to reality…**

Lucy woke up and realised that she finally remembered, she remembered everything except his name. Lucy stared at him and realised that she remembered all the magic he had taught her. "I remember! I remember everything! Everything but your name." Lucy said to him.

"Lucy, I must leave. You must remember that I will always love you. You must remember that I will be with you even when I don't look like I am. You must train hard for the following days, because when THAT day comes, there will be no telling what will come of me or you, unless you act upon the things that will occur." He said sadly.

"What do you mean? You're leaving? What's gonna happen? You're stronger than me, why won't you defend Earthland?" Lucy said wanting to know more before he leaves.

"All you need to know is that you must train hard! You must train hard for all of Earthland, for your nakama, your family and the innocent beings in this world deserve to survive. You must remember! They will all be there for you. Good bye, lil' sis. I will always love you." He said before disappearing.

Lucy thought about all that happened and thought that it was her best choice to be his obedient sister. She thought she might remember if she trained and remembered all the moves she was taught.

Lucy trained and trained. She began with practicing her magic which she aced every skill she was ever taught. Then she practiced hand to hand combat, she did her best and amazingly she knocked down 15 trees with one of her meaningless punches. She tried again with as much force as she had and knocked down 150. She looked around to realise that she had destroyed the whole forest. Quickly, with her magic she restored the forest to its former glory and advised herself to get used to her regained power and not destroy anything else. Lucy trained for 2 days before feeling no point in it as she was already strong. She thought returning to Fairy Tail would be the easiest option for training as she could fight with one of the members.

Lucy returned to Fairy Tail. She was very bored and tired as she walked for ages on end until she found the nearest village. Immediately she asked for directions before using Aera (magic eksheeds use) to fly to Fairy Tail. She entered the guild and everyone stared at her before beginning to rejoice in her return. "Everyone has been so worried about you, my child" Master said to Lucy.

Gray was nowhere to be seen and Erza came towards her saying, "Gray's been out looking for you and he returns to get drunk. I'm sure tonight he will get drunk for a different reason. ;D "

Lucy was bombarded with hugs before saying, "Gomene, minna. I really am sorry! I wasn't trying to worry you but I was walking and then I got lost because I forgot what I was doing. I couldn't find my keys so I went looking for them until I found them in a river I crossed since they fell when I probably tried jumping the river, not wanting to get wet. Gomene!"

Suddenly from behind her 2 strong arms hugged her and she recognised Gray's voice, "I was so worried Lucy. I was walking back until I heard a large racquet coming from the guild, Luce, where have you been? Everyone has been so worried!"

"Stuck in some forest." Lucy replied plainly.

She hugged Gray back and said, "Well, let's celebrate my return shall we?"

Everyone yelled out a huge, "AYE" before drowning themselves in alcohol. Lucy was happy as she finally found her way home, but she was tired and on the bar she drifted off to sleep. A few minutes later she felt a pair of arms lift her up and she opened her eyes, expecting to see a handsome Raven haired man, but instead she saw the Salamander, with his pink hair covering his eyes and his scarf wrapped tightly around his neck. Lucy quickly struggled out of his arms and stood up still, she shouted, "Natsu! You realise that everything that is bad happening to me is thanks to you right? Do you realise what you have done to not only me but to Gray, Master and the guild? You dare show up and carry me as if I was your toy?"

"It's not like that, Luce!" Natsu tried to explain but was cut off by Lucy.

"Oh! Don't you 'Luce' me! You don't have the right to call me Luce! You don't have the right to come up to me unexpectedly and play with me as if I was your fragile doll! I can do things myself Natsu! And I know that I could beat you any day!" Lucy shouted angrily.

Everyone stared at Lucy in shock. They were thinking, 'did she really say she could beat Natsu any day?' Lucy looked at the guild and got frustrated so she punched the closest thing to her, which luckily was a wall. She punched it so hard that it created a large hole and destroyed the 3 trees behind it. Everyone gawked at what they saw, had Lucy changed? They were certainly unsure. Lucy walked away not wanting anymore drama for the day as she was exhausted.

The guild stared at the wall, Natsu tried punching the wall but without using magic, he could only make a small dent through the tough brick. All the guild members were amazed by Lucy's new found 'powers' and couldn't wait to see what she would do next.

**The next day…**

Lucy woke up to find Stella running around her bedroom, "Hi, Stella. Are you mine again?" Lucy asked.

Stella nodded happily as she ran in circles chasing her tail. Lucy looked around to see the blood marks gone, then she realised something furry was brushing against her feet. She uncovered her blanket to find Lillian curled up in a cute furry ball. Suddenly, it came back to her. Lucy had met Lillian long before Fairy Tail, she met her at the same time as Stella. Then Lillian would call Lucy, 'Strong and Pretty.' Lucy stared at Lillian before looking to Stella. Stella then communicated telepathically with Lucy saying, "It's Lillian. You remember her don't you?"

Lucy nodded before realising something, she said, "Stella, since when could you grow and shrink?"

"When that brother of yours told me to intimidate you!" Stella replied telepathically again.

Lucy nodded at Stella before hugging Lillian. Lillian woke up and smiled, "I knew you would remember, Strong and Pretty!"

"Shhh… Not here, when things make sense again. For now call me Lucy." Lucy said softly.

"Ok! Lurshi!" Lillian replied.

Lucy laughed which caused everyone to laugh, before she realised someone on her couch. Quickly she moved over to the couch and poked the person on it before seeing the handsome, raven haired man she longed to be with. Lucy hugged him happily, waking Gray up. He looked at Lucy with his sleepy eyes before smiling. Lucy smiled too and they were all happy. Gray hugged Lucy back before saying, "Luce, when did you become that strong?" he was sitting up now with Lucy on his lap, "I mean Natsu couldn't even punch a hole in that wall let alone destroy 3 trees behind it."

"I don't know what came over me. I had the urge to punch something. I wanna verse Natsu. I want to know if I'll be able to beat him!" Lucy said enthusiastically.

Gray the realised the lilac ball of fur in Lucy's arms, "Lillian?" he said.

"Yeah, she was sleeping on my foot." Lucy said smiling at the fur ball.

"Ray! Ray! You remember my name! Have you seen Panterlily?" Lillian said enthusiastically.

"Actually, I have. Let's take you to him!" Gray said while getting up.

"By the way Lillian it's Pan-ther-lily." Lucy pronounced slowly.

**At Fairy Tail…**

The party of 3 reached Fairy Tail to find the hole being covered up by Gajeel's handy work. Lucy looked around shouting, "Ohayou!"

Everyone would shout "ohayou" back.

Lucy then went to Gajeel and asked about Pantherlily. He immediately said, "Pantherlily's at the back showing Happy how to fight or something like that."

Lucy thanked Gajeel and went to the 'back' of the guild to find Pantherlily kicking a straw man. "Panterlily-nii san!" Lillian shouted from Lucy's hands.

Lillian immediately flew to Pantherlily and hugged him tightly. Pantherlily stood there astonished, "Who are you?" he said.

"I'm your little sister, Lillian!" Lillian exclaimed.

"Lillian? It's really you!" Pantherlily shouted happily and hugged his beautiful baby sister.

Lucy watched the whole scene unfold and giggled. The siblings looked at her and she said, "Lillian is my eksheed. So getting you two to get along is the easiest thing to ask you two to do!"

Lucy took Lillian inside and waved Pantherlily a goodbye. Lillian was smiling gleefully and Lucy was very amused. Lucy went to the bar and asked her if she had seen Natsu. "No. Not since yesterday's wall incident. Everyone's too afraid to get on your bad side now!" Mira answered.

Lucy looked at Mirajane and laughed, "Its fine! I won't kill them! I just wanted to fight Natsu and see who was tougher!" Lucy replied.

The whole guild went silent before shouting, "EHHHHHH!?"

Lucy looked around and began to laugh. "It's not that bad!" she said in-between giggles.

Suddenly, Natsu burst through the doors saying, "I'm bored. I wanna challenge Lucy!"

Lucy looked at Natsu and vice versa. They both had a cheeky smile on their faces and so a battle had begun.

* * *

**That has to be the longest chapter so far!**

**Finally chapter 27 is finished! Hope you will read the next chapter, Natsu vs Lucy :P**

**-The AwEsHuM GuRl Jt StAr **


	28. Chapter 28: Natsu vs Lucy

**Yo minna!**

**Here is the battle :P**

**I don't own Fairy Tail! (although I wanna)**

* * *

The battle began in the middle of a random clearing, (soz, I couldn't think of anything :P ). The whole guild was there to watch the fight, as everyone was interested at what Lucy could do. Master began, "We are all here today to watch the match between Lucy and Natsu. None of us know how this will turn out so if there are any major wounds, I want Wendy on the stage helping out. There will be 30 minute rounds, between the rounds will be a 5 minute break. Have fun!"

Everyone cheered as the battle began. Lucy stood in a fighting stance, while Natsu stood in position engulfed by flames. They both were prepared and by the looks of it, Lucy was looking forward to this than anyone else. DONG, Master Makarov rang the gong and the first round began.

Lucy didn't move, she didn't blink, twitch or shake. She just stood there. Natsu came running up and landed a bunch into her thigh. She vanished before Natsu's fist connected and reappeared right behind him, she kneed his knee and Natsu fell down. Lucy smiled and stood there watching him. Natsu engulfed himself in flames before shouting "*karyu no hoko!"

Levi and Gray shouted to Lucy, "Dodge it!"

But Lucy just stood there and took on the heat. She stood there without a care in the world and when Natsu finished she was still standing there without getting burnt. All the guild members stood there awestruck. I mean who wouldn't she didn't even move a muscle and turned out ok. Lucy walked towards Natsu and punched him in the gut. She then sat down as if meditating and began chanting some words. Natsu just stared at her before he tried to punch her. He didn't injure her at all. Everyone was amazed at Lucy. They didn't know she could do such things. Suddenly, the gong was heard again so Lucy walked to Gray who gave her a bottle of nice cold water, Natsu on the other hand walked towards Lisanna, who began checking Natsu's wound (Lucy's punch in the gut).

The gong was heard again and the 2 returned to their fighting position. Lucy began by shouting, "That all you got?"

Natsu looked at her before replying, "Oh! You want me to go all out?"

Lucy nodded with a cheeky smirk on her face. Natsu ran up to Lucy shouting, "*karyu no tekken!"

Lucy looked at Natsu as he punched her in the head but the Lucy in front of Natsu turned to ash. Everyone began to panic they thought Natsu had killed Lucy, until they heard her voice, she was laughing and saying, "That really all you got? I want you to show me your full power Natsu!"

The whole guild was looking around to find where Lucy was, before Laxus spotted her on a nearby tree. "Come at me Natsu, with all that you have!"

Lucy teleported 1 metre in front of Natsu. He began, "*karyu no yokugeki!"

Lucy stood there waiting for the blow and Natsu crept closer and closer, suddenly, out of nowhere Stella appeared and bit Natsu in the leg. "Get off him! Can't you see we're in a battle?" Lucy said to Stella.

Quickly, Stella teleported away as she understood the situation. "What was that?" everyone asked except for Lucy and Gray.

"None of your business. Now let's continue this!" Lucy said, wanting to know Natsu's full capacity.

Natsu then said, "*karyu no koen!"

Lucy just stood there as the flames came towards her and she reflected it. Natsu became frustrated as his moves weren't doing anything so he prepared one of his advanced moves, he shouted, "*guren bakuenjin!"

Again Lucy reflected it before saying, "I'm bored, this wasn't as fun as I hoped it would be! Can someone else verse me? I want someone interesting!"

"No you don't!" Natsu shouted "*guren hoo ken!"

"Waaaah!?" Lucy said.

Natsu smirked at Lucy's reaction before Lucy said, "How? Last time you used that move you had the help from Jellal, to defeat Zero. How can you use that now?"

"cos I can Luce!" Natsu said playfully.

"Whatever. I'm bored!" Lucy said about to walk away.

"Well, now that I've shown some moves, why don't you?" Natsu said curious.

"Because I don't wanna! And my magic now is a secret." Lucy said walking away.

The whole guild was gobsmacked. They didn't know what to say, something in Lucy had changed and they all knew it.

* * *

**Natsu's attacks:**

*Karyu no Hoko – Roar of the Fire Dragon

*Karyu no Tekken – Fire Dragon's Iron Fist

*Karyu no Yokugeki – Fire Dragon's Wing Attack

*Karyu no Koen – Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame

*Guren Bakuenjin – Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade

*Guren Hoo Ken – Crimson Lotus: Phoenix Blade

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**Hope you read the next exciting chapter which will be posted at latest Saturday!**

**Excursion Friday! can't wait!  
-The AwEsHuM GuRl Jt StAr **


	29. Chapter 29: Leaving? Those 3 words

**Yo minna!  
Bk again with another exciting chapter, but it's very TT^TT**

**I hope you enjoy! btw I don't own FT!**

* * *

The next day, Lucy walked into Fairy Tail. She was bored as she couldn't find anything entertaining anymore. She sat at the bar and ordered fresh orange juice, when she was about to drink it, someone turned it into an ice-block. Without looking up Lucy yelled at him, "Gray! I was gonna drink that!"

Gray said, "woah! Sorry to burst your bubble, Luce! What's wrong?"

"Nothing, just bored and lonely. It seems as though no one understands how I feel at the moment." Lucy said.

"That's ok, I'll be here for you! Always!" Gray said assertively.

Lucy looked at Gray with a weak smile before saying, "Thanks, Gray! I know I can count on you!"

Lucy stood and walked to Master. "Master, I wanna quit the guild."

"What? My dear child!" Master said astonished by Lucy's request, "Why?"

"I know it's hard to understand, but someone told me that I will become dangerous and I shouldn't be here. I promised them something and in order to keep my dear nakama safe, I must quit the guild." Lucy explained.

"If that is what you wish, but remember child, if anything happens you must remember your family here and return one day. If you need anything or if you want to come back, we are happy for you to return. One day, we hope to see you again, Lucy Heartfilia, and when that day comes, we will welcome you with open arms!" Master said while half in tears, "Lucy, my dear child, you have grown with Fairy Tail, into our hearts and into our souls. If you are to one day return, we will be delighted."

Lucy began to cry, those words were too much for her, she fell to the ground and wept loudly, she held out her hand and Master Makarov gently and carefully took the Fairy Tail emblem off her hand.

Lucy then ran out of the guild before anyone could say anything so that she wouldn't cry anymore. She ran to her apartment and began shoving all her clothes in her wardrobe. Lucy was about to exit the door, when Gray came in asking, "Why'd you quit Luce? I thought everything was going so well."

"I'm sorry!" Lucy said with tears flowing down her eyes like waterfalls, "I can't stay, if I do I'll put minna in danger! I can't do that to them!"

Gray was shocked; he took 2 steps back, unsure of how to react. He ran over to hug Lucy but she pushed him away, "I need to go now. Take care of Fairy Tail for me." Lucy said as she wiped her tears and walked out the door.

Gray stared at Lucy as she disappeared into the distance. He walked into her now empty apartment and looked around for anything that she left. He looked under her bed to find a journal (btw it's the diary from ch 21). Gray grabbed it and began to take off the tape. After pulling it all off into a huge sticky ball he began to read it. The more he read, the more he discovered about Lucy. He realised who the black haired boy was, it was (the moment everybody's been waiting for)… ZEREF! The Black Wizard Zeref! Gray was in shock! I mean who wouldn't be, he just figured out that Lucy was related to the darkest wizard in all of Fiore. He couldn't believe it, is that why she was so powerful all of a sudden? Did she know something that she had to stop before it even begun?

Suddenly, Gray heard footsteps rushing in fast, he saw Lucy burst in and her mouth fell agape when she saw Gray holding her diary. Gray became afraid of what she might do to him. He began stuttering, "Llll-uce! I didn't know… How could you not tell me?"

"Tell you what?" Lucy said slowly.

"You never told me that Zeref was your brother!" Gray said.

"Zeref? Wait… His name is Zeref?" Lucy said unsure.

"Well… duh! It says it right here!" Gray said about to burst.

Lucy quickly grabbed her diary and read the whole page before closing it and making it vanish. "Gray! Promise me you won't tell anyone." Lucy said seriously.

"On one condition." Gray said trying to build up courage.

"Well… what is it?" Lucy said a little unsure.

"You need to let me come with you!" Gray said.

"Arghh! You do realise how much danger I'll put you in!" Lucy said become annoyed with the question.

"Yes." Gray answered assertively.

"In order to do that you must leave Fairy Tail?" Lucy said trying to get Gray to drop the topic.

"Yes, anything for you Luce!" Gray said.

"I can't. I can't let you come! It's dangerous! Far too dangerous for the likes of you!" Lucy said frustrated.

"I know! I need to make sure you'll be ok! I can't just wait here like a mother duckling waiting for her children. I can't bear that strain!" Gray said trying to convince Lucy.

"I have the power to defeat whatever is thrown at me! I was born for this day to come and I will face it ALONE! I can't bear it if you get into trouble, and if I'm fighting against the real deal, how will I ever be able to save you!" Lucy began to yell unhappily.

"Oh, come on Luce! You know it! You know I will be of help!" Gray said arguing.

"No. Gray it's too dangerous. I've been prepared for this all my life, I can't let you go. It's far too dangerous. Now be a good friend and wait for my return. If I need help then I'll send Loki. I promise!" Lucy said enraged.

"No! I can't Luce and you know it! I can't just sit here waiting for you to return, I can't just sit here till I see Loki! I can't lose you Luce! You mean everything to me! I… I…" Gray said.

"You what?" Lucy said, clearly annoyed with the whole topic.

Gray didn't know what he was about to say, but it felt right. He should plainly show her his feelings. His uncertainty will change to certain and he will need to be able to stop Lucy from fighting alone. He wanted to show Lucy that together they could do anything. They could go anywhere and defeat anything and just to show that he had to say 3 simple words. "Lucy," he began, "I've been certain about this Luce. I… I… love… you. Lucy Heartfilia," he knelt to the ground, "I love you. Will you be my girlfriend?"

Lucy stood there shocked. She didn't know what to say. She was unsure herself so she just stood there with her shocked expression. Gray stood up and hugged her, "so Luce, don't leave me here to worry about you. I promise that I will do anything I can to comfort and protect you. Whatever helps me know that you are safe and you will return home safely.

Lucy was still too shocked to say anything. She began taking steps back before vanishing. "Luce!" Gray shouted for her, but she didn't appear again.

TO BE CONTINUED…

* * *

**I know u guys hate the last 3 words. So I apologise but this chapter was getting a bit long for my liking and I didn't know where it was going.**

**I hope you review or like :D**

**-The AwEsHuM GuRl Jt StAr **


	30. Chapter 30: Together or Apart?

**Yo, minna.**

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I will post a few chapters today! :D**

**I hope you enjoy! (btw POV means point of view) just so we're clear. :P**

**I don't own Fairy Tail! (although I wanna)**

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

I don't know what to do! Gray just confessed! I don't know what to say. I should probably face him again but… Oh! What do I do? I'm so confused and I have no one to talk to besides onichan… but right now he is who knows where and I now know his name. My own brother is the Black Wizard Zeref. He's gonna kill me for sure!

**Gray's POV**

Where are you Luce? I'm worried about you. Was it too much for you to handle? I'm sorry! Please, please! I'm sorry, if it feels any better I'll take it back! I can't stand you being like this. You're technically avoiding everyone. Lucy, please come back to me, come back to Fairy Tail, back to your home. I really don't want you to get hurt!

**Lucy's POV**

So… I got bored. I don't know what to do. Let's complete the task of reading my journal, diary thingy.

_I heard onichan say something about the day. He said it would be fun and interesting. I don't know, I'm too afraid to ask him about it. He told me that we would get hurt if we got too close. I don't know. He did say I was bound by fate. I'm not sure. I'm afraid, I train so hard every day with him! I train so hard that even mama gets afraid that I might get injured. But she doesn't understand. She doesn't know who I am, she doesn't know why I'm here and she won't ever know! I did something to make her sleep. I can't have her knowing what I'm doing, what I want to do and what I will do. Onichan told me that if I train extra hard then one day I would be able to climb to the top and beat everyone who even lays a finger on me. I can protect myself. I've trained so hard and look how far I've come onichan.  
I heard onichan say he was going to leave. He said that we will meet again; I don't remember much of what happened anymore and I don't know why. Did I do something? Am I working myself too hard?_

WOW! I really don't remember any of this!

_It's my 13__th__ birthday! I hope onichan comes by! He said that he had a special gift just for me. I wonder if Stella or Lillian would give me anything. I would love a gift from them._

_I'm so tired, I was given nothing from papa, but onichan gave me a book. It was a book about magic; he said something about me being able to get stronger. Lillian gave me a nice bow and Stella couldn't get anything but congratulated me. I'm so happy!_

I should get going before night falls. But I really don't remember any of that. I wonder what Gray's thinking. He's probably scared of me and he probably hates me for leaving him, I hope he's alright.

**Gray's POV**

Where are you Lucy? Do you know that I've been looking everywhere? Please, please be ok! I should rest but tomorrow I will search twice as hard! Maybe I should drown myself in beer? Oh, Lucy. What have you done to me? Just please come home.

"Hello, minna! Have any of you seen Lucy?" I said to the guild in a very low tone.

"No, but we will look out for her!" Everyone replied.

Oh, I just hope she is safe. "Mira give me a whole load of beer. I might drown myself tonight." I said to Mira sadly.

"Gray, what's wrong? Every time Lucy's out, you seem to be so upset. What is your relationship with her?" Mira asked me curiously.

"We're friends ok?" I said a little bit pissed off at the topic.

"Fine! Fine! Just don't drain yourself today." Mira told me.

**Lucy's POV**

I'm so angry. I don't know. Why? Why did I leave him? I should have said something. And now I'm here weeping about nothing. Arghhhh! I feel so silly. Why do I do such things to not just him but to myself? Oh, Gray, I'm so so so sorry! Why am I such a baka! TT^TT

I should get going instead of throwing this tantrum. I should ask Stella a good place to stay. "Hey Stella, can I ask you a question?"

_Sure_, Stella said telepathically, _What is it Master Lucy?_

"Just call me Lucy, Stella. I wanted to ask you if there was a good place to rest and stay for the night." I replied.

_Well… Lucy, I remember there was a cave a few miles away, it's the one where I found you lost in, Neatraw Den._

"I see! Then let's use my aera to get there, Lillian you too!" I said looking over to Lillian flying around.

**Normal POV (still looking at Lucy)**

Lucy flew through clouds calmly. She didn't know what to do, but she knew that flying would calm her nerves as the sky, the wind blowing and the fast sound of flapping wings would sound so beautiful and it would soothe her mentally.

**Normal POV (looking at Gray)**

Gray was flat out drunk. He couldn't even see where he was going, let alone walk in a straight line. Luckily Elfman was helping him get home as Mira couldn't let him go alone. Gray couldn't help but think about Lucy, her beautiful, strawberry blonde hair, her amazing and big hazel eyes, but what he couldn't forget was her amazing personality.

Elfman gently placed Gray on his bed and walked away, Gray on the other hand had no thoughts of sleeping tonight. He stood up but fell down again, "Lucy! I know you can hear me!" he shouted, "Please, come home!"

Gray began to weep, yes weep, he was so in love with a certain blonde that his emotions were chaotic. Gray was so upset that Lucy had left that he had mentally broken down. He couldn't explain it, maybe it was because he was drunk? He missed Lucy so much that he couldn't spend the next few minutes without her, "I'm gonna fine you, Luce! You just wait and see!" Gray shouted before falling unconscious.

**In the morning…**

**Lucy POV**

I could hear him. He was in my head yesterday. I… I… I don't know how to explain it. He had broken down, I don't think he understands how I'm trying to help him. Oh, Gray! You always make me end up crying. TT^TT

I walked out of the cave to get some water from the nearby river, as it wasn't snowing anymore. I wonder if Gray actually said those words or if it was a figure of my imagination. I mean, it's Gray. Maybe… Just maybe he's been drinking again?

I walked back into the cave and sat it next to Stella, who immediately woke up to the sound, "Oh, sorry Stella! I forgot you were there. You can return to sleep, I'm fine."

_Lucy… Have you been… crying?_

"Yes, Stella. I've been crying… I'm fine now, you can return to your sleep."

_Nah! I'm awake now._

"Ok…"

Stella then went up and took a sip of water. I smiled and went to the lake to wash my face.

**Gray POV**

I'm so tired. I think I have a hangover, but I can't! I need to go find Lucy. I blindly stood up and walked to the bathroom to puke. Well, now that's settled!

Time to look for Lucy! Let's see, Lucy wouldn't go to her mansion, so that's off the list. She isn't in Magnolia as I searched yesterday. Maybe I should go to places we've gone to, like… not her apartment, maybe the forest? Nah. Nnnn… Neatraw Den!

I quickly threw on a shirt and some pants, before running to the train station that took me to the town close to the den. Lucy, I'm coming for you!

**Lucy POV**

There, his voice. Again, Gray. This time I'm sure it's real! He said he's coming for me. Maybe I should move? "Lillian, Stella! Get up, let's pack. I don't think we should stay here."

"Aye! Strong and Pretty!" Lillian said excited.

_What's the sudden hurry? _Stella said telepathically.

"I think someone's coming to look for me and I sense him close. That's all." I replied.

"It's Ray, isn't it?" Lillian said a little bit sad even though she had a huge toothy smile.

"Yeah…" I had this disappointed look on my face, "I can't believe I'm running away from him."

We exited the cave and sat behind the bushes, I needed to know if he was actually gonna show up.

**Normal POV**

Gray was running so fast that he couldn't breathe properly. He reached the cave but didn't find anything but a bucket of water. He walked out and looked around.

Lucy was hiding behind the bush, 'just a few metres' she thought.

Gray looked towards the bushes and began to walk closer, Lucy's heart beat faster. Sadly, Gray then began to walk away. Lucy became upset, 'he's right there.' Lucy thought. "RAY!" Lillian shouted.

Lucy quickly dragged her and covered her mouth. Gray turned around shouting, "Lillian? You there?"

He began running towards where he heard her and saw the bush. He walked around it to find Lucy crouched behind it staring at him.

TO BE CONTINUED…

* * *

**Another tbc ending...**

**I will be posting a few chappies as I said at the top, since I didn't post for a bit.**

**It would be awesome if you reviewed :D**

**-The AwEsHuM GuRl Jt StAr**


	31. Chapter 31: A long while together!

**Yo, Minna!**

**Bk again, soz it took so long but this chapter took 5 pages on a word doc.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**I don't own Fairy Tail! (even though I wanna)**

* * *

He began running towards where he heard her and saw the bush. He walked around it to find Lucy crouched behind it staring at him.

"Luce…" Gray began, "Your…"

"I'm sorry, Gray. I just can't! I can't be with you. Not yet, after all this. I promise, we can be together, because I… I… I love you too. Gray I love you!" Lucy said in tears.

"Luce…" Gray said in a soft tone as he ran up and hugged the crying Lucy.

They were so happy, even though it didn't last very long. Lucy pushed Gray away. "Sorry, but I'm going to have to go." Lucy said sadly.

"NO! I wanna protect you! Will you at least let me be there if you're in trouble?" Gray asked.

"…ok…" Lucy said softly, "but it's my rules Gray!"

"Yes! Anything for you Luce." Gray said strongly.

Lucy made a small nod before walking further into the mountains. "Let's go train in the mountains Gray." Lucy said.

"OK!" Gray said enthusiastically.

They all (the new couple, Stella and Lillian) went further into the mountains in order to become stronger. Lucy didn't show any of her magic throughout the whole training process. "Luce, I wanna see your magic!" Gray said.

"No, not yet. I don't want you to think that I'm a… a…. freak…" Lucy said unsure.

"Oh, come on! Luce, I wouldn't think of you as a freak! Never ever, that's a promise!" Gray said strongly.

"Ok… but not today." Lucy said with a wavy voice.

They made a camp and settled down. Gray was fishing with Lillian. While Stella was fetching some sticks for a campfire. Lucy however was meditating with a floating book (from previous chapter, the book Zeref got her for her 13th birthday) in front of her.

Stella had fetched many sticks and was now sleeping next to Lucy, Gray and Lillian returned with a huge basket full of fish and Lucy was still meditating. Gray was about say something but was interrupted by Lillian who whispered, "She's meditating; if you annoy her she will punish you without restraining."

Gray gulped before starting the fire with Stella's sticks. When the fire had started he began to grill the fish. Lucy finally finished her meditation and said, "yet, another move mastered!"

Lillian and Stella cheered. "You guys want me to show you?" Lucy said happily.

"Yes!" Gray and Lillian cheered.

Lucy held out her right hand and stood facing west, "By the light I guide you, and by the sea I float you. Safely I place your heart with mine. I will show evil this power; from my heart you will be moved and away with all the pain. I fight for the light, the sea, the innocent but also the guilty. I fight with my life to be won by this day so may this evil power come forth and be destroyed by this hand. May I feel all the guilt, all the power to destroy this being born from evil. I use the light and the sea to command you to destroy the dark, this evil being shall be banished from this world and all the other worlds likewise."

After saying this, a huge ball of magic appeared in Lucy's hand and as it grew, the higher it flew. It grew to a size as big as the guild before being launched in front of them. It destroyed the most of the mountains and Gray stood there in shock. Lucy smiled before laughing. Gray looked at her with his shocked face, "What?" Lucy said.

"You destroyed the mountains…" Gray said still shocked.

"Yeah, so?" Lucy asked playfully.

"That was AWESOME!" Gray said as he joined in with the cheering, "You really are strong, Luce!"

"I know, that's why I don't need your protecting. You should go now." Lucy said.

"Waah? NO WAY!" Gray said.

"Fine, fine." Lucy said, "May the power I bind become strong again, may Earthland be refilled. May these mountains be returned to its original state."

All the rubble from the mountains began to move back to whence they came and the mountains were returned to normal. "WOW! Luce, No one knew you were THAT strong!" Gray said amazed at the sight of mountains reforming.

"Well, I never told anyone and I didn't remember until just a few days ago, when I saw onichan." Lucy said.

"Wait… Luce, you saw Zeref a few days ago?" Gray asked cautiously.

"Yes, is that a problem? He is my brother after all. No matter how evil he is, he will always love me the way a real brother should." Lucy said.

"I know, but how did you find him?" Gray asked curiously.

"Jellal kidnapped me." Lucy said.

"He did what?" Gray said a little angry.

"It's no biggie Gray. I'm hungry, is the fish ready?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah." Gray said as he handed Lucy a fish.

"MMmmm… *oiishii!" Lucy said while gulping down the fish.

Lillian had a big raw one and ate till she couldn't eat anymore, Gray ate 2 and he became full, Stella ripped apart 5 or so, Lucy only ate one. After eating, Lillian and Stella fell asleep, leaving Lucy and Gray on their own.

"Luce, don't you miss the guild?" Gray asked.

(I'm gonna stop saying 'Gray said' 'Lucy said,' but u guys know who's saying what right?)

"Of course! I would do anything to return, but my goal is right. If I stayed they would be in terrible danger, and I can't do that to them, because I love Fairy Tail."

"I know what you mean, Luce, Fairy Tail is just that guild. I need to return soon."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm saying that if I'm gonna run away with you I might as well leave the guild temporarily."

"Ok, but you know you don't have to."

"So, Luce, how long have you been this strong?"

"What do you mean?"

"Like when did you learn other magic then celestial spirit magic?"

"Gray, I knew half of this magic before I even learnt of celestial spirit magic. I don't know why but I thought that I should stick with celestial spirit magic since to me they were like friends. I mean, that's what onichan told me."

"Luce, you do realise, I find it weird how you call Zeref, 'onichan.' And Luce, since you're powerful, wouldn't something on your physical body change?"

"Yes, it would but my physical body hasn't taken effect yet, I know why though so there's no need to worry!"

"Then, why?"

"Gray, why are you asking so many questions?"

"Because you know all about me and I know nothing of you."

"Well… I don't know anything about myself either Gray. All I know is that I was born to defeat a great power and now I will fulfil that path. I also know of my strength and weaknesses and I know that I love you."

"What say that last bit again."

"Oi! No teasing Gray or I'll wipe you off the face of Earthland."

"Ok, ok! I'm sorry, please don't kill me."

The couple laughed for a long amount of time before Lucy sat down and laid her head against Gray's shoulder, "This reminds me of the time we were on the train with Lillian." Lucy said cheerfully.

Soon, Lucy fell asleep. Gray didn't move a muscle. He was afraid that if he woke her, she would wipe him off the face of Earthland.

**In the morning…**

"Why are there these kids here?" said bandit #1

"I don't know, but let's teach them a lesson for parking on someone's turf!" exclaimed bandit #2

The bunch of bandits came up to the camp and they quickly took Lillian. Then Lucy heard Stella telepathically say, _danger, danger, those bandits have already taken Lillian. Wake up Lucy!_

Lucy immediately woke up and was faced with a large bunch of bandits. "Gray, we've got company!" she said ever so calmly.

Gray woke up and saw Lucy in her battle position; he too stood in a battle position. "I know you could take all of them out at once, but let me do this to make things interesting!" Lucy said with a sly smirk.

"Oi! You bandits should tremble in the power of Lucy!" Gray said epically.

Lucy held out her right hand and her feet were apart, her left foot in front of her right. "I spare thee bandits. By far thy will fall face first away from the light. When thy bandits are evil as you are now, I shall destroy thee."

"What is this girl talking about?" yelled a random bandit.

Lucy then looked at them seriously, her eyes had turned a blood red and she was now chanting, "With the wind and waves on my side, I will wipe you out! With the blood in my eyes it will absorb your blood, for I have been cursed to destroy all evil, for I have been cursed to kill all evil. I will now willingly destroy you to the last drop of blood!"

After chanting this all the bandits began to explode and turn into ash. Once they were ash Lucy held her hands together as if praying and said, "be as one with the world."

The ash began to make a huge ball in front of Lucy. Lucy took the ash and chucked it into the sky. The ash went into space and was never seen again. "Luce, you ok with that?" Gray asked.

"What do you mean?" Lucy asked confused.

"I mean, you just killed those people." Gray said.

"Of course I'm ok with it. It's not the first time I had to get my hands dirty." Lucy said casually.

"Explain…" Gray said.

"Well… It happened when I was little. I went out to go shopping and a group of thugs caught me in a corner. They knew I was heiress to the Heartfilia fortune, but then I couldn't merely say something as simple as I just said then. I mean, I was an inexperienced girl who could merely master magic. So I used the simplest thing that came to mind. I used dragon slaying magic. Afterwards, I realised that I was so scared that I killed them with my mind. I didn't kill them with magic, but my mind!" Lucy explained, "From that day on, I've been feared. Until I disappeared, because I never went back there again. The town's people only knew my appearance so they couldn't report me without knowing my name. I ran away from all that. I learnt to be stronger so that I wouldn't be afraid. I would control my weak mind so I wouldn't kill anymore. Now that I do have control of it, I still kill. I don't know. It makes me feel better though."

Gray had a hard time taking all that in. I mean she said kill as if it was the most casual thing to say. She was technically playing around with life.

I DON'T KNOW WHERE THIS IS GOING SO I'M GONNA END THE CHAPTER HERE!

* * *

*oiishii means delicious (kinda, I think I added too many 'i's)

**Thanks for reading! I will post the next chapter soon :P**

**Can't believe I'm already up to 31...**

**-The AwEsHuM GuRl Jt StAr **


	32. Chapter 32: Separate Ways

**Yo minna!**

**Soz about the short chapter and yes ik it is REALLY REALLY SHORT!  
I will try to post longer chapters!  
I hope you enjoy, I don't own Fairy Tail!**

* * *

"You sure? You're leaving me here and I'm probably not gonna be here when you come back." Lucy said as she waved goodbye to Gray.

"I need to chat with Master." Gray said.

"Well… ok. But if you can't find me again then I'm not gonna be waiting. I have some real serious business to get done. Oh, and remember, don't tell Master anything you know about me or my onichan." Lucy said.

"Yeah, yeah! I'm just gonna say that I wanna get stronger so I'll temporarily leave the guild." Gray said.

"Nah! I doubt you'll find me again, just stay there and enjoy life as a free man!" Lucy chuckled.

"Ok, Luce. I trust you, but don't have me worried, ok? You can communicate telepathically can't you?" Gray asked.

"Not as far no." Lucy said disappointed.

"Well… Luce, I need to get back, the guild would be worried since I didn't return last night." Gray said.

"Ok. I'll find you after this whole commotion." Luce promised.

So they went their separate ways. Gray knew that Lucy was strong enough to complete things on her own now, so he didn't need to worry.

* * *

**Very cheesy, ik**

**I hoped you enjoyed and is it just me or is the internet like trying to kill itself?  
till the next chappie, minna. jyane**

**-The AwEsHuM GuRl Jt StAr **


	33. Chapter 33: Different POV's

**Yo, minna.**

**I felt sorry for you since I gave you such a short chapter.**

**I have written another 5 paged chapter for you guys to enjoy :P**

**btw the title of this chappie was a little random, so I apologise for that.**

**I'd like to thank the following who have favorited or followed this story: Kyto Touche, nmahajan1, PuRpLeOcEAnRoSE0208, natpereira, ladybug1221, alyshanguyen2002011 and SuperVegetaSSJ2 **

**I hope you like and I don't own Fairy Tail :(**

* * *

**It's gonna be in 2 different POV's either Gray's or Lucy's…**

**Lucy's POV**

I thought Gray would never leave. If he was here with my huge commotion, I would be too afraid that he would get injured. I wish that I could return to Fairy Tail soon, but I'm unsure, I mean Natsu has been annoying and all. I don't know.

**Gray's POV**

Well… back to Fairy Tail. I need to tell Master that Lucy's training to do something private but important. I mean everyone is gonna be worried about her unexpected departure. I'm confident that she's strong now, so there's no need to be worried.

Finally, I'm back! "Yo, minna!" I shouted enthusiastically.

"Welcome home Gray!" everyone shouted back.

Mira quickly ran up to Gray, "You had the whole guild worrying! Where have you been?" she said to me.

"Nowhere in particular. I found Lucy, she said she's fine then I spent the night watching her, she is a really good fighter!" I replied, trying not to let anything else slip.

"You found Lucy!" Natsu said excited.

"None of your business, ash for brains!" I said angrily, every time I see ash brain of there I get pissed and I still don't know why.

"Wait… You said that Lucy was a good fighter?" Erza said as she walked closer to the conversation.

"Yeah! Her magic is awesome!" I said, before realising that I let it slip, I mentally scolded myself, 'how could you let that slip! Now they are curious for sure!"

"Her magic…" Levy said now joining the conversation.

"Yeah! Her magic, she is one heck of a mage!" I said trying not to say anything else.

"What is Lucy-san's magic?" Wendy asked as she too joined in the conversation.

"Now, my friends, let's not get too comfortable. Lucy's magic is a secret between her and whoever she wants to show/tell. I was just one of the lucky few, but I cannot personally tell you about her magic as it is a secret. Got it?" I said confidently.

"FINE! DON'T TELL US!" they all said.

I didn't know what to do so I went to the request bulletin. I wanted to get Lucy a good present, so might as well go on mission.

**Lucy's POV**

I hope Gray is staying out of trouble. I should go south? Let's see where I am first… NESW… Never Eat Soggy Weet-bix. (Something I was taught in kindy!)

I went South, I could sense something or someone was waiting for me there. I continued heading south until I saw the whole place had been ruined. Everything was rotting and there were dead bodies everywhere. Not just dead people but innocent plants and animals too! I WILL NOT FORGIVE WHOEVER HAS DONE THIS!

I began to run faster into the ruins when I found that this was a forest. I found out that I was now somewhere near the center of this forest so I began to take safety precautions. "Open the Gate of the Lion! Leo!" I shout.

Suddenly, Loki appeared in a flash of bright golden light. "You called me, Princess?" he said.

"Yes, no, kinda… Anyway, call me Lucy!" I said a little bit annoyed.

"Fine, Lucy. What do you want me to do this time?" he asked.

"Just be by my side in case anything happens ok?" I said while looking around frantically.

"What? You scared of being alone?" he asked.

I got annoyed at this and punched him in the face before saying, "No, by the way, we aren't alone! This is Lillian and next to her is Stella."

"Stella? You mean that really ugly dog like creature." He said.

"Oi! Don't call her that! I mean, you're perfectly fine with Lillian! Stella has feelings too!" I said pissed at his 'statement.'

'Sorry. So what are you so worried about?" he asked serious this time.

"Well… Haven't you noticed the bodies lying around?" I asked sarcastically.

"No… Oh, wait… yeah…" he said unsure of himself.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever just go, you're annoying me!" I said annoyed.

"Then why did you call me out?" he asked.

"Because I thought you could help me, but obviously you can't so go! NOW!" I said with a serious tone.

"Fine!" he said as he disappeared with a flash of light.

"Hey, Strong and pretty!" Lillian said trying to get my attention.

"Yeah? What's wrong Lillian?" I asked curious.

"Well… When are you gonna return your physical look?" she asked.

"Oh, now that you mention it, I got so used to it that I forgot." I said, "Well… let's begin changing me back then."

I sat down and meditated while chanting out words, "I would like my former look, before I forgot everything, I want to look the way I did then. I want to return to how I formerly looked. By the sea, the wind, the ground and all around help me change back to my original self. May all this fake leave and become normal and pure again."

I could feel myself lift off the ground and the wind began to rush, the trees began to brush and I was back to how I looked all those years ago, except older. I looked in the mirror, my eyes were gold but still had the hint on hazel, my hair it was down to my waist, it was still blonde but the tips were a midnight black, like Zeref's (onichan's) but my body stayed the same except for the few markings/tattoos here and there.

"How do I look?" I asked Lillian and Stella

"Coolies!" they answered in unison.

"Really?" I asked unsure of their answer.

"Of course! You remind me of the fun times I had with the little you!" she cheered happily.

"Ok!" I laughed at all the memories that flooded into my head.

**Gray's POV**

I wonder how Lucy is, anyways; I'm on this mission to figure out the mysterious missing forest full of dead bodies of plants, animals and people too! I wonder who would've done this to such innocent beings?

I'm gonna get to the bottom of this! I sure don't think Lucy would do such a thing… Would she?

**Lucy's POV**

I sure feel different. It's as if I'm more… powerful. I do understand how weird I sound, I mean how can an appearance effect the way you feel? Well… I don't know. It just feels that way, it might not be that way though. Wait… I heard something. What is that?

**Gray's POV**

There's this girl in the middle of the forest. Who is she? Did she do this? Her hair is blonde, just like Lucy's but it ends in black. I can't see her face, I'm not sure. There are tattoos all over her body. Their like symbols of something I don't understand. Her clothes remind me of Lucy since she's wearing a cute tank top and short jeans. Wait… what am I saying! I only like LUCY! ONLY LUCY! ONLY LUCY!

**Lucy's POV**

Someone's behind me… They make it sooo obvious. What should I do? Teleport behind them and see their reaction. Oh, I would love that, or should I head on attack… So many options. Maybe I should run at the speed of light and become in front of them. I wonder who it is. Is it someone I know? Their scent reminds me of someone though. It reminds me of Gray. According to the winds, it is a built male. Oh, how he reminds me of Gray. I don't know anymore. What should I do. Wait… maybe, just maybe it is Gray? That would be so fun, except… he wouldn't recognise me. I changed my look for a reason.

**Normal POV**

(btw, yes I know tht u guys know that their thinking 'bout each other in front of each other… weird so I will continue this chapter till it makes sense.)

Lucy teleported behind Gray. "Who are you and what do you want with me?" she shouted at him harshly.

"Well… You see, I took a request from my guild and the mission was to figure out and capture whoever was doing this to the forest." Gray answered calmly, "so, did you do this to these poor, innocent beings?"

"No! How could you think that?" Lucy said, still not knowing it was Gray as he was standing in the shadow of a decaying tree, "You said guild, which guild?"

"Oh, I go to the famous guild Fairy Tail, you know the one who won the Grand Magic Games?" Gray said clearly amused.

"Fairy Tail? And your name is?" Lucy asked suspicious.

"My name? Oh, how rude of me. My name is Gray, Gray Fullbuster, from the guild Fairy Tail." He said as he began to turn around, "And you?"

"Ahahahaha" Lucy burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" he asked confused.

"Well… Gray, you clearly don't recognise me. I know you, better than you think I do. Why don't you try guess who I am." Lucy said slyly, wanting to know what he would say.

"Well… You remind me of someone who is dear to me." he replied.

"Who?" Lucy said playfully.

"A strong girl name Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia." Gray said, facing Lucy this time, "Except…"

"Except what?" Lucy asked curiously.

"Except, her hair is shorter and doesn't have black tips at the end, her eyes are hazel not gold and she doesn't have tattoos all over her body." Gray explained.

"I see…" Lucy giggled, "Well… what would you do if I told you I was Lucy Heartfilia."

"If you told me that, I would jump for joy and hug you tight." Gray said.

"You would do that? Even though you would lose your cool?" Lucy said amused.

"Yes, for Lucy, I would do anything." Gray said with a big smile on his face.

"Now, that smile makes you look like a hentai! And Gray, I knew you wouldn't recognise me!" Lucy said calmly.

"What do you mean? And I am soo not a pervert!" Gray argued.

"I mean, I am Lucy. This is how I really look. Is that ok for you he-n-ta-i!" she replied.

"Luce?" Gray asked unsure.

"Yes, Gray! It's Lucy. I can't believe you would think I did this. I can't believe we would meet like this as a coincidence and I can't believe that you would think of me even though my physical form has slightly changed." Lucy said happily.

"Oh, Luce! I've missed you!" Gray said while hugging Lucy.

"Well… It has just been 2 hours and you miss me this much. What will I do with you Gray?" Lucy said laughing.

"Anyways, Luce, do you know who did this to the forest?" Gray asked.

"Actually, I wanted to ask you the same question." Lucy replied.

"Well… I did only get here a few minutes ago, to find a girl standing among the bodies, looking at herself in the mirror." Gray said.

"I see… I changed my physical form and looked at myself in the mirror… is that such a problem?" Lucy said.

"No, but I thought you would have done it, but I couldn't approach you as you reminded me so much of Lucy, but them you turn up saying that you were Lucy!" Gray said a little bit too slow.

"Gray! Gray!" Lucy yelled into his ear.

"What?" Gray said.

"You said too many 'but's and 'you's and you do realise we are surrounded at the moment." Lucy pointed out.

Gray looked around and nodded, "I see." he said, "what are they?"

"They are the undead?" Lucy said as she saw the dead bodies beginning to rise and walk towards them.

Lucy got into a battle position and so did Gray. How will this couple get themselves out of this mess?

* * *

**Yes, how will they get themselves out of this mess?**

**Come and read tomorrow :P**

**Please review and favourite 'cause I would like to have some feedback, and if you're wondering, NO you don't need an account to review.**

**till the next chappie, minna. oyasumi! (good night)**

**-The AwEsHuM GuRl Jt StAr **


	34. Chapter 34:The battle between the Undead

**Soz, I've been really busy!**

**I was unable to make this chapter any longer (TT^TT)**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Lucy got into a battle position and so did Gray. How will this couple get themselves out of this mess?

"Ice-make Hammer!" Gray shouted as a huge ice hammer appeared and squashed 5 of the dead creatures.

Lucy watched as the creatures got back up and began crawling to them again. "This ain't good!" she shouted, "Run!"

They all began to run, except for Lillian who flew away. Then Lucy had the idea, "Gray hold on." she shouted.

"What!?" Gray shouted confused.

"I said hold on!" Lucy repeated herself.

"What do I hold onto?" Gray asked.

"You hold onto my arms Gray." Lucy said.

Gray held Lucy's hands and she took out her wings (Aera).

Lucy began to fly and with the help of Lillian she was able to fly Gray through the air. "Where should we go?" Lucy shouted.

"I'm not sure, Luce, but we've got company!" Gray shouted back while looking behind.

Lucy flew higher and faster, trying to lose their pursuers, until she became really tired and had no choice but to land. She said to Gray, "I can't keep going, you're so heavy. I've run out of fuel. We need to carry on foot from here."

"Why don't we run in opposite directions to try lose our position." Gray asked.

"That would mean becoming separated and that may be a very big risk if one of us gets in danger." Lucy explained.

"Well… it's worth the risk for me!" Gray said.

"Oh, fine! I go left you go forward." Lucy instructed.

They went their separate routes while Lillian flew right. Lucy kept running to find that she was surrounded; she tried speaking telepathically to Gray.

_Gray! Can you hear me? I'm surrounded! I repeat, I'm surrounded. I'll be fine but you should head back to Fairy Tail!_

_ ..._

_Luce? I can hear you! I can't leave you! Luce?_

_ ..._

_Bye, I'll meet you there._

_ ..._

_What? Luce! Don't do this to me!_

_ ..._

Lucy sat on the ground and let the creatures form a big circle around her. She then stood up and looked around, her right eye had changed to a hot pink colour, her hair slowly changed into a sky blue colour and her lips became a midnight black colour. "You will not live after this!" she said in a low voice, little did she know that a certain ice-mage was nearby watching the scene unfold.

* * *

**Sorry again! I'll try post the next chapter!**

**-The AwEsHuM GuRl Jt StAr**


	35. Chapter 35: Flashbacks

**Yo, minna!**

**I thought about what I had reposted and found out that it was horrible so I wanted to give you another chapter. Warning: This chapter may confuse you!**

**I hope you enjoy and please review if you understand!  
I don't own Fairy Tail! -_-**

* * *

Lucy had finished the job, she quickly teleported to Fairy Tail in hope to find the raven haired boy of her dreams again, but that boy had watched her become a beast right there, right now…

**~~Flashback~~**

"You will not live after this!" Lucy said in a low voice.

She stood up and began to fly high into the sky before turning her head to look down on the creatures. "You aren't even alive at the moment! What shameful creatures you are!" Lucy shouted while laughing loudly.

She began to chant, "Oh, wind, sea and light. Cover me with your brightness and send these creatures of pure evil, back to their graves of which they belong. Make me the one who judges their return to our mother, Earthland, and may all these happenings change to create a better and happier future. I ask you wind, sea and light to destroy all the darkness and instead of forbidding these poor innocent beings make the guilt come my way, as I am prepared for whatever comes here!"

Gray was astonished and hiding behind a tree, he was unsure of Lucy this time, was she really a freak? A monster? A guilty, shameful creature? He didn't know anymore, he was unsure what Lucy was, but he knew that she was definitely not human. But he must believe in Lucy, if he is to love her.

Suddenly, light had filled the whole forest but all the darkness was being absorbed by Lucy. She began to transform into a wicked monster, before she changing back to her original form and descended back to the ground. She looked up at the sky and a little rock fell down, she caught the rock and it said, "Yours Truly, Zeref-nii."

Lucy shrieked, was it true that her own brother did such a thing to her? How did he know that she would get this, how did he know any of this in the first place. Does he know what is going to happen? Suddenly, Lucy had a flash back…

**~~Lucy's Flashback~~ **(I know a flashback in a flashback is weird…)

"Zeref –nii! Why am I doing this? I work so hard but what is the purpose?" little Lucy asked.

"You see, Lucy, when you become a strong, beautiful woman. You will face many troubles in life. But there is one thing that you know you cannot stop… -sigh- … I know I shouldn't tell you this, but when the time is right, you will have to do something horrible, something terrible and nothing can stop this, but you will have to have the courage to do this."

"Do what?" little Lucy asked curiously.

"You will have to rid the world of evil and darkness, sis. And with that, it includes killing your one and only family member." Zeref said slowly.

"Who?" Lucy asked.

"You see Lucy, the stars are what everyone is made of. When a star bursts, they come here, into this world, but not all stars are bright, pure and innocent. Some stars were born to be dark, guilty and horrifying. Now Lucy, what I tell you, you must never tell anyone ok?"

"ok…" Lucy said unsure.

"Well… Lucy… -sigh- … you will have to rid the world of evil and darkness and with that you will have to kill me. Lucy, you will have to kill me, your one and only family member who still cares for you. But you know we die, we can become a star again, when I become a star again, you will have to look for me up in the sky, and I promise, I will be there watching you, I will be the biggest and brightest and you will have the advantage to name it." Zeref told little Lucy.

"Can I name it Seigrain?" little Lucy asked.

"Why, Seigrain?" Zeref asked interested at the sudden burst of excitement.

"Because I like it!" Lucy said happily jumping up and down.

"Maybe, maybe not. But that name will come by your life one day and when that happens you must expect one of the least expected." Zeref said while looking into the future.

**~~End of Lucy's Flashback~~**

Lucy put the stone in her pocket, smiled and said to herself, "Oh, Zeref-nii. You could have warned me about Jellal, was what I used to think, but now I remember that you had already warned me."

Gray was confused at Lucy's smile and what she said.

**~~End of Flashback altogether~~**

Lucy arrived at Fairy Tail to find, nothing. There was no sign of Gray. She quickly teleported away before someone from Fairy Tail would find her and drag her back to the guild. 'Where was he?' she thought to herself.

Gray then remembered what Lucy said before beginning to run to the train station, but little did he know that she had teleported right behind him.

* * *

**Interesting right?**

**I don't know... I hope you enjoyed?**

**Please leave a review and some ideas, I ran out of inspiration and I'm planning on a few more chapters before it ends...**

**-The AwEsHuM GuRl Jt StAr **


	36. Chapter 36: Regretful

**Ch 36: Regretful**

**Yo, minna! I'm back.**

**Gomene, I've been rlly busy lately.**

**I can only give you a really short chapter, sorry D:**

**I'd like to thank those who reviewed, so thankyou: nmahajan13 (btw ik tht u commented as 3 different ppl :P), Ladybug1221, Secret (who reviewed on ch 27), Kyto Touche, PuRpLeOcEAnRoSE0208 **

**I'd also like to thank the people who favorited/followed:**

**otakufire1028, nmahajan13 (nmahajan1), natpereira, ladybug1221, alyshanguyen2002011, SuperVegetaSSJ2, PuRpLeOcEAnRoSE0208, ****Slenderkatt****, Kyto Touche & anime-zah-zing**

**Again sorry for the really short chapter :( I hope you enjoy and I don't own Fairy Tail :(**

* * *

…but little did he know that she had teleported right behind him.

"Gray!?" Lucy said loudly, "You saw?"

"Yeah… I'm sorry Luce, I just couldn't…" Gray was cut off by Lucy.

"Oh, great! Now I have another thing to worry about. Gray, I've had enough of you bursting into my life, ok? You do things like read my diary and question my past, but how can I tell you? How can I tell you about the things, that I don't even remember?" Lucy began to weep, "I've tried staying strong, I've done everything I could to try and keep you away from my secret past and now you are trying to interrupt my life, my past, my experience, my known future! GRAY I WANT YOU TO BE SAFE, I WANT YOU TO LEAVE ME ALONE! GO, GO BEFORE I DO SOMETHING HORRIBLE TO YOU!" Lucy was now shouting.

"Luce…" Gray said a little bit afraid.

"I SAID GO, GRAY. JUST USE THOSE LEGS OF YOURS AND RUN, RUN OUT OF MY LIFE!" Lucy said it, she said something she didn't mean, was she going to regret it?

Gray quickly jumped up and ran, he didn't know how much this stuff messed with her, he didn't know how much Lucy was suffering because of his mistakes. He just didn't know and know he was in trouble. He could possibly never see his Lucy again. What had he done?

When Gray had disappeared, Lucy wept louder than she had ever before. She couldn't believe that she had just yelled at the man of her dreams and told him to get out of her life. Now she was ashamed of herself, she had made one of her biggest mistakes ever. Now she realised that after the commotion of her future, she might never return to Fairy Tail, knowing that he would be there.

**Lucy POV…**

I just yelled at him. I can't believe I did that? Maybe, he wouldn't want me anymore, he probably thinks that I'm some creep, he watched me do all that to those things. What do I do? TT^TT

I probably can never return to Fairy Tail, what if he moved on? What if I returned and he was dating someone better than me, someone like Juvia? What if… what if… what if…. THERE ARE JUST SO MANY WHAT IF's! I will probably never see him again.

**Normal POV…**

Lucy just broke down, she was truly regretting it. She couldn't live with herself, but she had bigger fish to fry. She thought to herself, 'I need to first finish Zeref-nii's task, my life will come second, I might not even have a future afterwards.'

~~~~Looking at Gray~~~~

Gray ran and ran until he reached the train station, there he went to Fairy Tail and he was truly sad this time. He began drinking again, he drank and drank and before long he was smoking too. Oh, what will become of Gray? (We are just going to look at Lucy for the next few chapters, GRAYLU WILL COME BACK I PROMISE, BUT LET'S FINISH THIS MYSTERY FIRST :P )

~~~~Looking at Lucy~~~~

Time flew by and Lucy had reunited with Stella and Lillian. "Strong and Pretty, what happened to the other human?" Lillian asked curiously.

"Oh, Lillian! I did something horrible to him." Lucy said while trying to keep the tears in.

"You killed him?" Lillian shrieked.

"NO, no… I could never kill him!" Lucy said, "I said something, I said something horrible to him, something I regret, but it's too late to apologise."

"Oh! It's ok Strong and Pretty! You are the strongest being I know! There is no way you can lose to a petty little relationship, love comes and goes Strong and Pretty. You just have to find the right time and place for things." Lillian said.

"Woah! Lillian, since when did you know so much about relationships?" Lucy asked astonished.

"That's a secret!" Lillian smirked.

The trio was now asleep. Or were they? Actually, Lucy was still awake; she was just pretending to sleep since she had too much on her mind until suddenly…

"mmhmm! Mmmhmmm!" –muffled screams-

In the morning, Lucy was nowhere to be found…

* * *

**Cliffhanger, I know. Soz!**

**I'm gonna be busy again, but I'll try my best to update :D**

**I would also love reviews, favourites, followers, etc. And your name might make it to the top Author's note and if I feel like it, you might get into the parody I'll make of this ;D**

**-The AwEsHuM GuRl Jt StAr **


	37. Chapter 37: Seriously!

**Yo minna! Back again!**

**I hope you've enjoyed my story so far, and will enjoy this one too...**

**I know it's not very long, but I've been busy. :D**

**I don't own Fairy Tail, just this story line! :(**

* * *

In the morning, Lucy was nowhere to be found…

"Strong and Pretty? Aren't you awake yet? Come on! Get out of your tent! Someone's trashed the place. Strong and Pretty? Lurshi…?" Lillian said but became afraid of the silence.

**Lucy's POV**

Where am I? Everything's dark and I don't know where I am. I got hit hard on the head, I can tell because my head is pounding and something warm is trickling down the back of my neck. I can smell something rotting, like a rotting corpse or something. I can't hear anything, and that silence scares me, it tells me that there is no one here, just me in this disgusting old cell, if I'm even in a cell. Was this my destiny? Was I supposed to end up here and die chained like this? Is this because of what I did to Gray?

I should really try getting out of here. –grunting noises- I can't get my hands free, their bound by tape or something. Let's try chanting something… "Oh, those who bound me please unbind my feeble little hands, let me free and you will see me stand."

Oh, great! They put a magic barrier around here so that I can't use my magic.

Step, stomp, stomp, stomp.

Someone's there. "Who are you? What do you want from me?" I shout.

"Hello there Lucy. We know who you are and we need your help." said someone with a low voice.

"Can't you tell me your name? You clearly know mine." I asked nicer.

"You can call me Doranbolt." he replied.

"Wait… You've got to be kidding me!" Lucy said unamused, "The Magic Council? Seriously?"

"I'm sorry Lucy. We've had bad trust relationships with Fairy Tail." Doranbolt began, "but I know you, who you are, what you're capable of and we need your help."

"Ok." I began, "Firstly, I'm not in Fairy Tail anymore. Secondly, how do you know about me? Thirdly, what are you gonna offer me if I help you?"

"Let's see, You have been observed throughout your whole life, ever since you became a Heartfilia. We, 'The Magic Council' will offer you a position as a Rune Knight, we will also offer you luxury and lastly, we will offer you many celestial spirit keys." Lahar answered as he entered through the door.

"OK? Then, you want me to become like this Doranbolt dude?" I asked.

"Yes, you will become a Rune Knight like Doranbolt." Lahar replied.

"Fine, I take up this offer, but before I do agree I want to ask you a few questions. Let's begin with… Why have you kidnapped me and chained me up here?" I asked irritated.

"Oh, we need safety precautions." Lahar answered calmly.

"How about the fact that you placed a magic barrier around this cell?" I asked again.

"Oh, we ran out of cells, so you had to be placed in Jellal's cell, but he somehow escaped." Doranbolt replied.

"Yes, before we begin, we would like you to take on a challenge to deem yourself worthy of this mission." Lahar began, "You will have to figure out, how Jellal escaped from this cell."

"Wait… Just, one more question. What is this mission about/for?" I finally asked.

"This mission is about saving the world; it is for the proud citizens of Earthland. We will discuss in detail later." Lahar said.

"Are you guys gonna watch me as I show you how Jellal got out?" I asked.

"Yes, we still need to know how and why and apparently no one has solved it yet." Doranbolt stated a-matter-of-factly.

I sat down and began to chant, "This barrier, made of magic. It is weak and powerless against me. The one who destroys this barrier is deemed worthy and the strongest. The barrier, the barrier, the barrier. It'll fall, fall, fall. When I change these 2 letters here, then the barrier will fall."

After chanting, I quickly changed 3 letters and the barrier lowered. This allowed me to walk through the bars without it distorting the cell as I had changed three letters instead of the two letters I said I would change. I ran out of the cell and used magic to break the binds. I finally was free and the 2 members of the Magic Council just stood there in awe, while I walked passed them with a huge grin on my face. "You do know that Seigrain, he was a very important person in my life. I just don't remember how and why." I said.

"Ok?" Lahar said cautiously.

"You mean, the person who blew up the Magic Council? That Seigrain?" Doranbolt said unsure.

"Maybe, maybe not." I said, "anyway… Didn't you need to give me details about that mission?"

**~~~~Later that day~~~~ Normal POV**

"So… You want me to find Zeref? Why would I do that?" Lucy said, hiding the fact that she knew him.

"We want you to do that because we know your strengths and since you don't exactly have a family to return to, you might as well go check it out with nothing to lose." Lahar stated a matter-of-factly.

"Ok, fine." Lucy said, "On one condition."

"Yes, anything." Lahar said plainly.

"I don't want you to tell anyone from Fairy Tail, not even Master Makarov. I don't want them to know or be worried about me; you can only tell them if I die. That's it, not even when I go missing." Lucy said strongly.

"Ok, Deal." Lahar said, while stretching out his hand to shake Lucy's.

Lucy shook Lahar's hand and walked away. "Where are you going first?" Doranbolt said as he walked over.

"That's none of your concern." Lucy said without looking at him.

"Just wondering, you don't have to be so bossy!" Doranbolt said while backing away.

"Sorry." Lucy said quietly before returning to her normal voice, "if you want to know so badly I'm going to find my companions."

"Companions? You mean the eksheed?" Doranbolt asked, interested.

"Yes, the eksheed. Now, you should leave me alone. I'm carrying out this mission and I don't want you to get involved with my plans." Lucy said annoyed.

"Wait… Just one more question!" Doranbolt said quickly.

"Ok, spit it out!" Lucy said harshly, she was clearly not pleased.

"Is Wendy doing ok? I feel bad for leaving her on Tenroujima." Doranbolt confessed.

"I see… Wendy is doing fine." Lucy said before turning around and walking away.

"Is that it?" Doranbolt said with an upset look on his face.

"Look, Doranbolt. I don't have any business with you. I have been assigned a mission and in order to complete this mission I need my companions and time. And time is something I definitely don't have!" Lucy said annoyed.

This time Lucy teleported away and was back in the forest which she had been taken. She looked around for the camp so she used Aera to fly up and find the tents. She looked around and immediately spotted it. She flew towards it to find Lillian and Stella, badly injured. She quickly rushed to them. "Stella! Lillian! Are you guys alright?" Lucy shouted with tears and revenge in her eyes.

"Run, Strong and Pretty! They'll come back!" Lillian shouted with concern and hurt.

"No, I can't let this settle!" Lucy shouted.

Lucy heard footsteps from behind her, she turned around to find…

* * *

**So... I hoped you liked it!**

**And yes, I know, another cliffhanger.**

**I'll try to update tomorrow... TRY**

**-The AwEsHuM GuRl Jt StAr**


	38. Chapter 38: PLANS

**Yo minna!**

**Gomene, I've been really busy and I post such short chapters.**

**I'll try my hardest. I know I've been leaving you on cliffhangers and I apologise for that.**

**Hope you enjoy! I don't own Fairy Tail... sadly**

* * *

Lucy heard footsteps from behind her; she turned around to find Jellal.

"Jellal?" Lucy said surprised.

"Lucy?" Jellal asked.

"What are you doing here?" they both said in sync.

"Well… I came here for my friends." Lucy said pointing to Lillian and Stella.

"Wait… those are your friends?" Jellal asked.

"Yup." Lucy answered plainly.

"I'm sorry. I thought about coming here with my date and these 2 were here, I was unsure who they were looking for but I thought that they could keep me company. I'm sorry! I didn't know they were with you." Jellal apologised.

"A date? That's unlike you! Is it Ultear? Wait… let me guess, Erza?" Lucy said with a sly smirk on her face as she untied her Stella and Lillian.

"How'd you know?" Jellal asked.

"I know you two have been eyeing each other since… forever. I mean you two were childhood friends, going through tough times as well as sweet times. You two will make a perfect couple!" Lucy said happily with sparkles in her eyes.

~~~~Time Skip~~~~

They had finished talking and Lucy was walking away with Stella and Lillian.

~~~~Mental Conversation (Lucy and Stella)~~~~

Stella you haven't said anything for ages. You ok?

_Yeah. I've been thinking, that's all._

If you say so. But remember, I'll always be willing to listen to you.

_Lucy-sama, do you know any other drahogs?_

No, but if you want, I can go search for them after our huge mission.

_No, it's ok. I wouldn't want to waste Lucy-sama's precious time._

Stella! You've got to be kidding me! I will do anything for you, you are my one and only true drahog and I would gladly do anything for you.

_Thank you Lucy-sama_

Just Lucy, Stella.

_I feel informal that way._

Ok, then. If you insist. Stella, I have one question.

_Yes Lucy-sama?_

I want to know if you are gonna be by my side if I fight this. Will you be there for me through thick and thin?

_Of course, Lucy-sama! I will stay loyal to you forever!_

You, Stella give me that one light of hope. I need your help.

_Yes! Anything for you Lucy-sama!_

I need you to help me find Zeref-nii. I have some business to do with him.

_On it!_

Thanks Stella! I know I can count on you.

~~~~Back to walking~~~~

Stella teleports away, leaving Lucy and Lillian left together. "Hey, Lillian. I need to ask you something. This could be the final fight that we've been waiting for." Lucy said.

"Ok. I'll do anything for you, Strong and Pretty!" Lillian replied cheerfully.

"I want to know if you are gonna be by my side if I fight this. Will you be there for me through thick and thin?" Lucy asked, similarly to what she asked Stella.

"Yes, I'll be there for you. We are buddies forever. You are Strong and Pretty, and I am your assistant, Lillian the neko!" Lillian replied.

"Then, that's settled. Us three will be in this together. If I win or lose, I want you to know that I will still be watching you, so please don't do something irrational." Lucy said, "Keep an eye on Stella for me too."

"NO!" Lillian replied with tears at the corners of her eyes, "Nothing will happen to you! I assure you!"

They continued walking until they got to a river. "Are we going to be ok, Strong and Pretty?" asked Lillian.

"Yes, we just need some time to prepare." Lucy assured Lillian.

**Lucy's POV**

I have such a great plan, but this is going to have to take a lot of time and effort. Ok, let's run over this. I need to be able to trick the Magic Council, they don't know my past exactly, they don't know the fact that Zeref is my onichan. They hardly know anything about me, what liars! I need to trick them in making sure that I kill Zeref, I mean, I was destined to kill him anyway, I just have to make sure none of this gets out and I can become a Rune Knight. Being a Rune Knight will be so easy! I can keep track of my friends, I can complete missions, earn money, luxury and celestial spirit keys? Who am I kidding, I don't really need that stuff, but to keep hidden then I should just relax and let the winds guide me.

* * *

**I know, it isn't a proper ending for a chapter...**

**I really can't think of anything.**

**btw, the next chapter is gonna be about Jerza, cause I ship that couple hard :P**

**So it won't be about the mystery so far, but it'll get to the point where it leads into the mystery. I'm sorry if you aren't a Jerza shipper but I just can't help it. I also apologise for the fact that there isn't much graylu from here, but it will get there, I PROMISE!**

**I would love to hear from some reviewers and I thank those who've reviewed, favourited and followed. :D which includes everyone from before and a MissCreamVanilla**

**-The AwEsHuM GuRl Jt StAr**


	39. Chapter 39: JERZA (bonus couple)

**Yo minna!**

**I'm currently doing something but I'll try make this longer...**

**Hope you enjoy.**

**I don't own Fairy Tail, sadly :(**

* * *

**Jellal POV (when Lucy just leaves)**

Lucy's sweet, she helps me with a lot of things. I hope she succeeds in her mission. I hope Erza gets here soon but I'm not sure what to tell her.

I fix my collar and straighten my pants, I look around to find the place empty, Lucy just left with her 2 companions, the eksheed and the really ugly dog, I feel alone at the moment, I've always felt alone but Erza's been special, she's always been there for me. I remember when Zeref was like that to me...

**~~~~Flashback~~~~**

"Hey, Zeref! I want to know if this will really turn out?" asked the young Jellal.

"It'll be fine! Let's go through it again." started Zeref, "so, you want me to help you sneak a copy of yourself into the Magic Council, but you want to be able to control it without getting found out. You're gonna pretend that he's your older brother and you want to trick everyone to build the tower of heaven?"

"Yup, that's the plan!" said Jellal.

"We'll need to give your 'older brother' a name." Zeref thought out loud.

"That would be good, any thoughts?" asked Jellal.

"Maybe… There was this one name. My sister told me this name, she wanted to give it to me, and since you are like a little brother to me, I shall give it to you." said Zeref, thinking back to his sister (chapter 35).

"No, isn't that meant to be special?" Jellal asked.

"It is an unusual name, this will make the Magic Council forget about you is it not?" Zeref asked.

"Yes, you have a point… So what is this 'special' name?" Jellal said curiously.

"The name is Seigrain." Zeref said flatly.

"I like it! Your sister, she must be very nice to come up with a beautiful name like that for you." Jellal said.

**~~~~End of Flashback~~~~**

Erza's here!

What do I do?

**Erza's POV**

An anonymous request to come to this forest. I wonder what it's about. I heard Mirajane say something about it, but I was too busy enjoying my strawberry cake to listen.

I walk through the forest, I get deeper and deeper. I can smell strawberries and I can hear rushing water, I must be close to a river, but the strawberries? I can't quite put my finger on it.

I see someone, it is a tall handsome man and his hair is… blue?

"Excuse me…" I said.

"Yes, how may I help you?" he answered with a nervous tone in his voice.

"I was wondering… were you the one who sent the request for me, Erza Scarlet, to come here?" I asked him.

"Yes." he answered.

"Sooo…" I began.

"I called you here to ask you something." the handsome man said.

"Yes?" I answered unsure.

"Well… Erza," he said turning around, "will you go out with me?"

He was Jellal! I can't believe it! His giving me a strawberry cake! How'd he know it was my favourite? Should I accept? I… I…

"I will!" I shouted as I hugged him tightly.

I looked at him again, he was wearing a well-made tuxedo, I however, wore a long scarlet dress that matched the colour of my hair, as Mirajane told me to wear something good looking. I wasn't sure what she meant, I mean, I really thought it was gonna be some kinda mission, but I guess she was playing along with Jellal's game! I'm so happy!

**Normal POV**

Jellal asked Erza to sit on a nearby log as he went to the fire to get 2 beautifully cooked fish fillets and handed one to Erza. "Your majesty, here is main course." he said smiling from ear to ear.

"I'm so happy, Jellal! I never thought you would do this for me." Erza said honestly.

"I never thought so too, but I couldn't hold it. I just want you to be by my side, that way I'll feel like the luckiest man in the universe." Jellal said.

"I feel the same, just being by you. I feel like the luckiest girl in the universe and with that I want to be with you forever." Erza said with tears of joy.

The new couple began to eat. When they had finished eating, Jellal took Erza to a hotel since it wasn't very safe to sleep in a tent in the middle of the forest at night. Jellal slept on the couch as Erza slept on the single bed.

**In the morning…**

"Rise and shine, beautiful!" Jellal said to Erza.

"Ohayou!" Erza replied.

"Erza…" Jellal began.

"Yes?" Erza said curiously.

"Have I ever told you that I… I… I love you! Erza Scarlet, I've loved you since we were kids." Jellal stuttered.

"I love you too." Erza said with a huge blush on her face.

Jellal was overjoyed from those words and embraced Erza. He clearly loved her and vice versa. The couple stayed like that for over 20 minutes before letting go. "Let's announce this to Fairy Tail and…" Erza trailed off.

"and who?" Jellal asked curiously.

"I would tell Lucy too, but she left and I have no idea where she is." Erza said, with tears in her eyes, "She's left Gray, now he is sinking to depression. He doesn't speak to any of us and when we try to approach him, he quickly grabs a mission and runs off. He's completely changed from his usual self. Something is definitely wrong, he isn't even stripping anymore. I'm worried about him, something must have happened between them two."

"It's ok, Erza. I promise, I'll do anything I can to help them." Jellal said.

And with that a new couple was born as one died, but who knows, it might one day rise from the dead.

* * *

**YAY! JERZA!  
There will be other chapters like this, some on Nali, Gale, Lyvia, etc.**

**I hoped you enjoyed, the next chapter will be about the mystery again, I hope you have understood all this.**

**:D I am thankful to all those who have reviewed. I would love to hear your opinions of my story so far, so please leave a review, favourite or follow. It will be appreciated :D**

**Till the next chappie!**

**-The AwEsHuM GuRl Jt StAr**


	40. Chapter 40: Natsu Coincidence

**Yo minna!**

**Back again to give you a cute coincidence. **

**Hope you enjoy!**

**btw, I don't own FT! :(**

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

Stella finally showed up! I've been waiting for her. She told me that she knows where he might be. I'm not sure if I'm ready to take him on though. I mean, he is my only family member and even if he is evil, he loves me like true siblings do. I just… I just don't know anymore.

We continued walking; my feet grew tired so I used Aera to fly to a random town. The town I landed in was called Lucky Town. I've heard of this town before. Many misfortunes happen here, but over time the town recovers and becomes stronger.

I continued walking but stopped when I heard footsteps from behind me. I looked behind to see nothing. Am I getting paranoid? I'm not sure, but I have a feeling someone is following me. I quickly walked to the nearest motel and rented a room.

I locked myself inside to find out who my mystery stalker was. I looked through the peephole to see a flash of salmon pink hair. Immediately, I thought of Natsu. I hurriedly opened the door to see a curious Natsu staring blankly back at me.

**Normal POV**

"Why have you been following me?" Lucy asked cautiously.

"Don't be offended but you smell like someone I know." Natsu said while sniffing around.

"Who are you and why are you here?" Lucy said trying to make sure he doesn't recognise me.

"Actually… you smell different, just similar not exactly. You smell like blood… Why?" Natsu asked instead.

"You haven't answered my question yet!" Lucy said a little bit frustrated.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm Natsu Dragneel from the guild Fairy Tail. I'm here on a mission with my girlfriend?" he replied.

"And who is this lucky girl?" Lucy asked interested.

"Her name is Lisanna Strauss. She's also a mage of Fairy Tail!" he answered.

"Well… I'm Minami Midnight. Nice to meet you. So can you stop following me like a stalker?" Lucy asked.

"Sure, if you answer one question." Natsu said.

"And what would that be?" Lucy asked.

"Why do you smell like someone I know but smell of blood?" Natsu asked.

"I'm not sure who and what you're talking about. I probably smell of blood because I haven't had a good bath in a while and I'm a midnight dragon slayer, I've fought a lot in the past few days." Lucy quickly made up.

"You're a dragon slayer? I'm a dragon slayer too!" Natsu exclaimed happily, "did you lose your dragon on the year x777?"

"Yeah… I'm guessing you're a fire dragon slayer? You smell of ash." Lucy asked.

"You're good! We have much to talk about." Natsu said.

"Yeah, but maybe another time. I really want to take a bath! This blood smell is irritating me." Lucy said.

"Wait… What's your eksheed's name?" Natsu asked.

"What do you mean?" Lucy pretended not to know.

"Well… most dragon slayers have eksheed's, which are these flying cats that lived in a dimensional universe called Edolas." Natsu tried to explain.

"Ok? My eksheed's name is Lillian." Lucy said, "Yours?"

"Mine is Happy. He's blue." Natsu said.

"Lillian! Get out here!" Lucy yelled for her eksheed.

Lillian appeared at the door, "Yesh?"

"Tell this good man your name." Lucy said with a smile.

"My name is Lillian, I'm Lurr –Muffled-" Lillian tried to say but Lucy quickly covered her mouth.

"As I was saying, this is my eksheed Lillian and I'm the Midnight dragon slayer Minami Midnight." Lucy said, hoping to trick Natsu.

"Ok." said Natsu, "Well… as a fellow dragon slayer, I would like to know how you are going without your dragon. I mean, I met the twin dragon slayers Rogue and Sting. They said that they killed their dragons! I was just wondering…"

"You are a good man. I am doing fine thank you. You're from Fairy Tail right?" Lucy asked.

"Yes." Natsu replied.

"Well… I don't particularly belong to a guild." Lucy said.

"Then, why don't you come join Fairy Tail?" Natsu said with a big toothy grin, "we would love your company."

"No… well… you see. I work for the Magic Council." Lucy answered.

"Oh, the Magic Council. Wait… the MAGIC COUNCIL!?" Natsu shouted shocked.

"Yes, you amazed?" Lucy said.

There was no answer.

"Well… I'll be helping Fairy Tail, you can count on me." Lucy winked.

After saying that, Natsu smiled again before turning to a silver/white haired mage. "Is this your girlfriend?" asked Lucy.

"Ah! Yes, this is my girlfriend Lisanna." Natsu said as Lisanna bowed formally.

"You are one lucky girl." Lucy said to Lisanna.

"How do you know each other?" asked Lisanna to Natsu.

"Well… Natsu was following me." replied Lucy.

"Ah! This is Minami Midnight." Natsu told Lisanna.

"Nice to meet you." said Lucy.

Lisanna smiled and nodded at Lucy before turning to Natsu and saying, "Did you forget why we came here? We came here to complete a request. Not to come here and stalk this poor girl."

"I'm not that poor." Lucy said as she eavesdropped their conversation.

"You heard me? I was whispering." Lisanna said a little amazed.

"I'm a dragon slayer." Lucy replied.

"Oh, that explains the tattoos." Lisanna thought aloud.

"Maybe." Lucy said, "anyway, Natsu, if you want to look for me, press this."

Lucy gave Natsu a box looking device, "why?" Natsu asked.

"Well… as a fellow dragon slayer, I don't want anything to happen to you, especially because I'm a Rune Knight for the Magic Council. Just press here when there is trouble with you, your guild or any friends. I'm happy to help." Lucy said smiling happily.

"Thank you? We should get going. Thanks, Minami." Natsu said while walking away.

"Bye." Lucy whispered, "Remember, I'll always watch over Fairy Tail."

Little did she know, Natsu heard every word.

* * *

**You enjoyed it? Please review!**

**Till next time :P**

**-The AwEsHuM GuRl Jt StAr **


	41. Chapter 41:Really a coincidence?

**Yo minna!**

**A 5 pg long chapter.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**~~~~Lucy's POV~~~~**

I was looking at myself in the mirror of the motel. I can't believe Gray was fine with this look. I mean, I don't look like the Lucy they know. Even Natsu doesn't recognise me, is that a good thing?

I went to the old rusty bed in the corner with a towel wrapped around me as I wondered what I should wear. Suddenly, someone grabbed me from behind. –muffled noises-

They were covering my mouth and I couldn't breathe. Who is this mysterious captor? He shoved me into the motel's old rusty wardrobe, I'm so confused. I could feel the wardrobe being lifted by some strange force. I hope Stella and Lillian are ok, Stella probably teleported herself and Lillian away as I couldn't see them when I walked out. THUD! The wardrobe has been put down. I think I'm in a moving vehicle, probably a car? VROOM VROOM! No, it is a car.

After 20 or so minutes the car stops and I'm again lifted by some strange, mysterious force. "Where am I? Put me down!" I shouted.

There was no reply, no sound of footsteps, nothing. Ok, now I feel claustrophobic.

**~~~~Normal POV~~~~**

"She has arrived, master." said a cold, strange voice.

"Thank you. Set her down by the wall." said a loud, rough voice.

"Yes, master." said the cold, strange voice again.

"WHO ARE YOU!? PUT ME DOWN! I DON'T DESERVE TO BE LIKE THIS!" shouted Lucy.

"Then, why don't you use your magic?" said the loud, rough voice again.

"What?" said Lucy.

"I know you heard what I said." he said, "You're a midnight dragon slayer, are you not?"

"How'd you…" Lucy tried to say but was cut off.

"You, see, I inspect every beauty that steps into that motel. I hope you understand, but you will be added to my collection, except I want you to put on a fight. I heard how strong dragon slayers are." he said.

"You were eavesdropping? That's against the law! Against the Council!" Lucy yelled.

"Aww… The magic council? They can't help you now!" he said, "Now fight me!"

"NO, not unless you tell me what happened to my friends!" Lucy played along, she found this situation amusing and interesting.

"Then, send her out!" he commanded.

"Wait! What are you doing?" Lucy yelled as she realised her lack of clothing.

"You either fight me or you will be thrown onto the streets with your lack of clothing." he said coldly.

"THAT'S! THAT'S!" Lucy couldn't find anything to say.

"That's what?" he said playfully.

Lucy just sat there, she was clearly bored with the situation. Suddenly, she heard someone jump from a vent. "Leave, Minami alone!" shouted Natsu.

"Natsu? Is that you?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah, Liss too." Natsu said happily.

"Oh, thank you! But, how'd you know?" Lucy asked.

"It was the request. Sorry, we didn't mean for you to get involved." Lisanna said.

"It's ok. Just hurry and stop them!" Lucy said, encouragingly.

Lucy could hear the intense battle, but sadly couldn't see it.

_(Luckily, since u guys aren't Lucy, I'll tell you guys a bit about the battle :P )_

Natsu was using various moves on the 'master.' He was very badly burnt by the time they had finished. _(technically all the moves from ch 28) _The 'master' was fighting back too. He was a strong opponent, _(like Brain but wasn't that strong)._

Lisanna was fighting the servant. She had transformed into a phoenix. The servant, however, could transform into a serpent. It was a worthy fight and eventually, Lisanna won.

When the battle was over Natsu walked over to the wardrobe and opened it to see 'Minami' in a towel and knocked out. He took off his scarf and wrapped it around her. Then, he quickly lifted her up and began to take her to the motel. "Where are you taking her?" asked Lisanna.

"To her motel room?" Natsu said unsure.

"No, she looks pretty weak, take her to our hotel room." Lisanna instructed.

"Ok." Natsu said as he began to walk away, "I'll leave the cleaning up to you!"

"Ok, just be careful with her." Lisanna said.

**~~~~At Natsu's hotel room~~~~**

Lucy finally woke up, she was unsure of her surroundings. She jumped up remembering how she had fainted for the lack of oxygen in the wardrobe. She looked down to realise that she wasn't wearing anything but a blanket and Natsu's scarf? What had happened?

She looked around to find Natsu sleeping on a chair next to the bed. She leaned over and poked him. Natsu immediately woke up. "What?" he said as he frantically scanned the room.

"Hey, I'm sorry I had to wake you." Lucy apologised.

"No, it's ok. You're awake, that's the good news all day. You ok?" Natsu asked.

"Yeah. Where am I? What happened?" she asked.

"You're in my hotel room. What happened was, you fainted but Liss and I defeated the dudes who captured you, it was our request to find out who had been stealing beautiful, young girls from a specific motel room. You just happened to be in that room and I so happened to become friends with you. I promise you that I know nothing of this, it was all a coincidence." Natsu replied.

"Ok… Thanks?" Lucy said a little bit unsure.

"So… You hungry Minami?" Natsu asked.

"Yeah! I haven't eaten in a while." Lucy said.

"You want to go grab something to eat with me?" Natsu asked.

"Sure, except…" Lucy couldn't find the words to say it.

"Except what?" asked the confused Natsu.

"I need some clothes." Lucy replied, her cheeks a bit pink.

When Lucy said that, Lisanna walks in. She had finished the cleaning up business. "Lisanna, can Minami borrow some clothes?" Natsu asked casually.

"Sure!" Lisanna said, she was clearly fine with the whole situation.

"Thanks." Lucy said politely.

When Lucy had put on some clothes, she looked at herself in the mirror.

**~~~~Lucy's POV~~~~**

What kind of clothes are these? Lisanna has no fashion sense whatsoever! I really need to show her the latest fashion, maybe when I tell them it's me.

Well… right now, I'm wearing a midnight blue singlet, black jeans and black boots. My hair is now in a ponytail that's tied with a scrunchie that matches the colour of the singlet. These make me look weird. Not ugly but not cute either. I don't know.

I walk out of the bathroom. "Thanks again." I say to Lisanna.

"No worries." said Lisanna.

I looked at the scene in front of me; Natsu had his arm wrapped around Lisanna's waist. I guess they really are a couple. "I wish I could do that with Gray." I accidentally said aloud.

"Gray?" Natsu asked as he stared at Lucy, "Gray Fullbuster of Fairy Tail?"

"Yeah…" I accidentally said as I was so lost in my daydream. OOOoooops!

"You know him?" Lisanna asked curiously.

"No! Well… kinda." I quickly said, "You see, I saw him in a volume of the weekly sorcerer. He looked kinda cute I guess. I don't know what I'm doing anymore. I think I should go, but thanks."

"But…" Natsu trailed off.

"But what?" I said a little bit too quickly.

"You ok? You don't look too well." Lisanna said while leaning in close to look at my face.

"I'm fine. Just worried about my friends I guess." I said while thinking back to Stella and Lillian.

"You mean your eksheed?" asked Natsu.

"Yeah." I replied, simply, "see ya!"

"Ok, bye" Natsu said with one of his big toothy grins.

"Oh, I need to somehow repay you guys." I said, trying to be polite.

"Wait! I wanted to ask you something." Natsu said remembering something.

"Yes?" I asked confused.

"We, kinda have to be in private." Natsu said looking at Lisanna.

"Oh, FINE! If you don't want to tell your girlfriend anything then so be it!" Lisanna said angrily before walking out the door.

"You see, Minami." Natsu began.

"Yeah?" I asked still very confused.

"You remind me of a girl. Her name is Lucy Heartfilia, we were best buds. I never got the chance to tell her how much I loved her." Natsu said.

"What does this have anything to do with me?" I asked trying to hide my blush.

"Every bit of you remind me of her, except for your magic and appearance. I'm not sure, but could you come to Fairy Tail with me? Just for a bit." Natsu asked.

"Sorry, I'm busy." I said wanting to tell him the truth, "I was set a very important mission by the Magic Council. I would love to stay, but I'm busy. Sorry. I will visit if I have time."

"Ok." Natsu said a little disappointed.

"I still owe you too, so I'll make it up some time." I replied.

"Oh, one other thing." Natsu said.

"Yeah?" I was curious this time.

"I heard you say something before I left your motel. You said, 'remember, I'll always watch over Fairy Tail.' Why? What did you mean?" Natsu said.

"I meant… I meant…" I didn't know what to say, so right there and then I broke into a cry.

"Did I say something wrong? I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Natsu said frantically as he tried to comfort me.

"No, it's ok. You see." I tried to make something up, "I knew Lucy Heartfilia. She might kill me if she found out, I told you this. So could you keep it a secret?"

"Sure, anything." Natsu answered.

"She was my sister. She told me all about Fairy Tail. Then one day she told me she would leave and never return. I'm not sure why but she asked me to watch over Fairy Tail for her. Then I never saw her again." I said before breaking into another loud cry.

"I… I'm lost for words. She… Lucy had a sister?" Natsu said dazed, "she didn't tell any of us. She didn't tell us she was leaving. She didn't tell us anything. Just one day, she had vanished. Out of nowhere."

"I really need to go." I said.

"Ok… So, I press this button if there's trouble?" Natsu asked while pointing to the button.

"Yes, till we meet again." I said strongly.

"Definitely!" Natsu replied.

I began to chant, "Since it is midnight. Show me the way, the way of the moon and the stars. Help me find my lost, dear comrades and till the next night, the moon will rise the highest of all the other nights."

A blue light surrounded me and I vanished into the night. I was now in a forest. Looking around, I saw Lillian flying towards me and Stella teleported behind me. Now, I was relieved.

**~~~~Normal POV (looking back at Natsu)~~~~**

Natsu stood there and gawked. Lisanna ran in and said, "What I miss?"

"Well… Minami used some sort of chant and disappeared." said Natsu, who looked a Lisanna.

"Interesting. Enough about that Minami girl. She seems kinda strange. You shouldn't be near her. You hear me? You make me worried!" Lisanna said strangely.

"Liss! You shouldn't say that to a nice girl like her. She's strong to, I mean she is a Midnight Dragon Slayer." Natsu said.

"Are you taking her side over mine? What's wrong with you Natsu?" Lisanna became worried.

"No. Just thinking." Natsu said.

"Natsu, you're thinking? She's changed you!" Lisanna said with tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry Liss!" Natsu said as he knelt down to her, "I wanted to give this to you over dinner, but I guess it cannot be helped."

Natsu took out a case. Lisanna got excited and very, very curious. Natsu opened it and said, "I didn't know, how to thank you and it is a beautiful full moon tonight. Here, let me help you put it on."

Lisanna was amazed at such a beautiful gift. She never would've thought Natsu had such good tastes in getting the perfect gift. He gave her a beautiful locket. Inside the locket was a picture of them, on the left it was of when they were small and on the right was how they are now, a beautiful couple.

Natsu embraced Lisanna and whispered in her ear, "I love you, no one can change that."

"I love you too!" Lisanna shouted happily. (Lisanna's crazy in love)

**~~~~Lucy's POV~~~~**

I'm now sitting here talking to Lillian. Everyone is having a beautiful night. Natsu's with Lisanna, Jellal is with Erza. What next? Gray shows up? I wish.

Well… I'm happy for Jellal, being forgiven by Erza. I'm happy that childhood friends reunite and become lovers. It's just so romantic! If only… Gray and I… If only Gray and I had a chance, but I blew it anyway.

I hope, one day that we'll meet again and everything will be back to normal, back to the way it was. But… Oh, why did Stella have to show up on that day?

IF ONLY…

* * *

** I didn't know how to end it.**

**Thanks for reading. Please review!**

**-The AwEsHuM GuRl Jt StAr**


	42. Chapter 42: Crystal Mayhem

**Yo minna!**

**A 4pg long chapter 2day!**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**I don't own Fairy Tail! :( **

* * *

**~~~~Telepathic Conversation (between Lucy & Stella)~~~~**

So, where was it you found Zeref-nii, Stella?

_I found him in the mountain areas a few miles away your former guild, Fairy Tail._

I have to go there?

_Yes, apparently. _

Should I get them to evacuate?

_If you want, Lucy-sama._

I don't know. I don't want the guild to know that I'm here and I don't want them to know that it's me and that I'm risking my life to do something.

_Lucy-sama. You should do what you think is right._

But what do you think is right, Stella?

_I think, that you should change your physical appearance again, but change it even more so that not even Gray will recognise you. That way, you'll be able to do this without anyone knowing who you really are, except for Zeref-sama._

You have good ideas, Stella. I'll use it.

_Thank you Lucy-sama._

**~~~~Lucy's POV~~~~**

I have to do this. I grabbed Lillian's hand and we teleported 5 miles away from Fairy Tail. I feel nervous; I don't want anyone to know that it's me. I should've changed before teleporting.

I began to chant, "My looks are no problem, but for the sake of others, I'd like it to change. I want to make sure my friends are safe, I want them to stay out of my situation. Change, change, change, change, change!"

I could feel myself change. I asked Stella to get a mirror and she immediately teleported me one. I looked at myself in the mirror. All I could say was, wow. I've changed so much.

My hair was the same length but it was bubble-gum pink (like Amu from Shugo Chara). My eyes were sky blue and my body was that of a 13 year old. I was wearing a flower filled dress and I smelt of strawberries. I really don't look the same, but I think Zeref-nii will still recognise me.

**~~~~Gray's POV~~~~**

I was having a nice, calm walk when I saw a bright flash of light. I went through a few bushes to find a pink haired girl. I slowly approached her unsure what her reaction would be.

**~~~~Lucy's POV~~~~**

I heard footsteps from behind me and when I turned around I saw… I saw Gray! I didn't know what to do. I just stood there in shock.

**~~~~Normal POV~~~~**

Gray looked at the cute girl and asked, "Are you lost, little girl?"

"I'm not a little girl and I'm not lost." Lucy said while trying to act natural.

"Then what are you doing in the middle of a forest?" Gray asked.

"I'm curious, bored and waiting for someone." Lucy replied.

"Oh, who is this someone?" Gray asked curiously.

"None of your beeswax!" Lucy said as she poked out her tongue.

"That isn't very polite, nor is it lady-like!" Gray scolded her playfully.

"I'm not supposed to talk with strange, men like you." Lucy said, off the top of her head.

"I'm not supposed to talk with strange, girls like you." Gray teased.

"Hey! You're making fun of me! You'll pay for that!" Lucy said.

She put on an angry face and shouted, "Crystal Make: demon scythe!"

"Ice Make: Shield!" Gray shouted as he shielded himself away from Lucy's blow.

"You're an Ice Make mage?" Lucy asked interested.

"You're a kid who can do Crystal Make?" Gray asked a question similar.

"Yeah… My name is Crystal Mayhem. Ironic, huh?" Lucy made up.

"Ahahaha! I'm Gray Fullbuster." Gray replied.

"The Gray Fullbuster of Fairy Tail?" Lucy said pretending to act shocked.

"Yup, the one and only." Gray said with a smirk across his face.

"Can you take me to Fairy Tail?" Lucy asked.

"Sure. It will cure my boredom and sadness." Gray answered while letting out a sigh.

"You're sad, Mr Fullbuster?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah. You see, I suffer from a broken heart. The woman I love and will always love wanted me to get out of her life. I loved her with all my heart and I did everything I could for her. I'm probably not good enough for her. By the way, just call me Gray." Gray said letting out a longer and louder sigh.

"No! You're wrong! She probably doesn't want you there now but one day, she might go running back into your arms." Lucy said while looking away trying to hide her tears.

"Maybe your right. I'm a total baka, aren't I? I've spent all this time trying to hide from the world. Thanks Crystal, maybe you can help me fill my heart?" Gray asked.

"No! There is no way I'm going out with you!" Lucy shouted.

"You've misunderstood! I mean show me the price of life and show me what I still have to live for." Gray said with a weak smile.

"Ok… For starters, you have Fairy Tail, which you WERE going to show me." Lucy said complaining like a 13 year old.

"Yeah, yeah! Whatever." Gray said while laughing.

So off they went, to Fairy Tail.

**~~~~Lucy's POV~~~~**

I'll have to make do with this situation. Luckily, Gray only spotted me after I transformed and Stella and Lillian left.

I have a new plan now. I'll be Crystal and play along with Gray. When Gray is happy again, I'll leave and continue my mission. Or maybe I could use Gray to my advantage. Even do both at once without him finding out? Pretending I'm trying to hunt down Zeref for killing a pretend family? I'm not sure how this will turn out, but for now, I'll just play along.

"Gray! LIFT ME! LIFT ME!" I shouted.

"Aren't you too old for that stuff?" asked Gray.

"I don't have any family members. Some dark wizard named Zeref, killed them. I was just a baby. I'm actually here to take my revenge, but I'm unsure. I want to go to Fairy Tail first. I've heard about the strong mages there." I replied, making everything up.

There was no answer from Gray. I'm not sure, but I think he's having trouble taking it in, I mean, Zeref's magic did make Deliora which killed his whole family.

**~~~~Normal POV (at Fairy Tail)~~~~**

"Who's this?" asked Erza who had returned from her date with Jellal.

"I found her in the forest. She's around Wendy's age and she's a Crystal make mage. Everyone, please meet Crystal Mayhem." replied Gray.

"Hi Crystal!" responded everyone from Fairy Tail.

"Hi! I wanna be a Fairy Tail mage!" shouted Lucy.

"Ok!" said Makarov as he walked down the stairs of his office, "What colour do you want your insignia to be?"

"Bubble-gum pink, please." Lucy said politely.

"Just like your hair. And where would you like it to be?" asked Master.

"On my left knee." said Lucy.

"Ok. All done." Master said when he finished placing the Fairy Tail insignia onto Lucy's knee.

"Thank you, Master!" Lucy shouted happily.

**~~~~Time skip (After Lucy met everyone)~~~~**

"It's nice to meet all of you." Lucy said as she bowed on stage.

Suddenly, Natsu burst in through the doors holding Lisanna bridal-style. He shouted, "Guess what minna? Liss and I are getting married!"

Everyone shouted, "EHHHH!?" before congratulating the engaged couple.

Natsu walked up to Lucy and said, "whose this?"

"I'm Crystal Mayhem. I'm a crystal make mage and I'm a new member of Fairy Tail." said Lucy, pretending to be shy.

"Nice to meet you Crystal. I'm Natsu Dragneel and this is my bride-to-be Lisanna Strauss." Natsu greeted her.

"As in Mira-chan's sister?" Lucy asked, pretending not to know.

"Yes, that's correct. You're really smart, Crystal." Natsu replied while walking back to his bride-to-be.

"Crystal! Come over here!" shouted Wendy.

"Coming!" she shouted back.

Lucy ran to Wendy and together they went to pick a request. Wendy picked a really easy one for Lucy (Crystal) and went with her to complete the job. "Thanks," was all Lucy could mutter.

**~~~~At the mission~~~~**

The two girls and Carla _(I know some people call her Charla or Charles but I'm sticking with Carla) _were on the train when suddenly, 3 bandits raided the train and told the two to stand up and help them place the loot in a bag. They did as they were instructed and waited for the right time to strike them down.

Carla then began distracting 2 of the bandits by telling them about their future (which she made up of course). Lucy quickly used this to her advantage and used 'Crystal Make: Hammer' to knock out the 3rd bandit. The passengers cheered and the other 2 bandits turned around and began to club at the both of them. The big strong tough bandit hit Wendy on the head and she fainted. Lucy began to scream and kick as she pretended to be a 13 year old. When she saw the right time she shouted, "Crystal Make: Dragon!"

A crystal dragon appeared and cut both bandits with its scales and fast moving pace. Everyone on the carriage cheered, yet again and they thanked Lucy for helping them. Lucy, however, went straight to Wendy, and without thinking, quickly healed her wound. Wendy stared at her in amazement. "How'd you learn healing magic?" Wendy asked.

"I picked it up after watching friends and colleagues showing me now and then." she quickly replied.

"Oh, well… Thanks." Wendy replied.

"No, problem. We should get going and finish our mission." Lucy said, while looking at Wendy.

"No need." Wendy replied.

"What do you mean?" asked Lucy.

"Our request was to get rid of 3 train raiding bandits and according to the description; we've got all 3 of them." Wendy replied.

Lucy quickly tied some rope around them and they got off at their stop to deliver the bandits to the requester. They were given 50000 jewels to thank them for their deeds. The money was mainly given to Lucy because Wendy insisted as she didn't do much.

The trio reached Fairy Tail to find…

* * *

**I know cliffhanger right?**

**I know you guys get annoyed and stuff.**

**Please review! It will be appreciated!**

**Thanks for reading! Till the next chappie!**

**-The AwEsHuM GuRl Jt StAr**


	43. Chapter 43: Gray?

**Yo minna!**

**I know, it's a short chapter.**

**I'm sorry. I've been busy.**

**I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

The trio reached Fairy Tail to find everyone huddled up in a huge crowed. "What's going on?" asked Lucy.

"I don't know." Wendy replied.

Levy walked over to the trio to explain to them about the situation. "You see. There was this news report about a maniac, a killer on the loose. This killer's name was unknown, but there was a picture of her. Apparently, she turned people to ash and knows a lot of different skills, etc. Anyways, Gray shouted 'Lucy' when he saw the picture, but Lisanna and Natsu shouted 'Minami' at the same time."

"That's weird. I've never heard of this killer." Carla said.

"Well… right now Gray and Natsu are having a fight." Erza interrupted.

"Oh, I have to see this!" said Lucy, excitedly.

Lucy went over to watch the fight. She saw…

Gray had already badly bruised Natsu and Natsu couldn't even give him a scratch. Everyone was shouting at Gray to stop, but the rage was shown all over his body. "Stop! Stop, Gray! You're gonna kill him!" Lucy shouted while she ran up to him and hugged him while crying.

Gray stopped and sat down. There was emptiness in his eyes. He hugged Lucy back, unsure why. He comforted Lucy and she settled down. "Thanks." said Lucy.

"I'm sorry." apologised Gray.

Lisanna was holding onto Natsu's hand as Wendy healed his wounds.

**~~~~Afterwards~~~~**

It had been very late, Gray took Lucy home.

"Thanks, Crystal. Thank you for stopping me." said Gray.

"You scared me!" said Lucy, "I thought you were gonna kill him! What's gotten into you?"

"I don't know. Natsu talked about Lucy as a Minami. He didn't know it was Lucy! He… he…" Gray didn't know how to explain it.

"Well… thank you, for walking me home." said Lucy.

The 2 had a little chat before Gray left. After he left, Lucy quickly teleported to the mountains.

**~~~~Lucy's POV~~~~**

I'm here, it's all dark, I can't see Stella or Lillian anywhere.

"Stella! Lillian!" I shouted.

Suddenly, I changed back to my natural look with the midnight hair and my normal body.

"Zeref-nii?" I shouted this time.

I felt exposed and a little bit afraid. Then, I heard his voice.

"Lucy! Lucy! Where are you?" shouted GRAY.

I began to shake. I quickly tried to teleport away, but I couldn't move. I don't know why, it felt as if someone was holding me down. "Ahhh!" I screamed in frustration.

She heard footsteps moving up the mountain quicker. "Please, please, please stay away from me! Please, leave me alone!" I shouted.

The footsteps stopped. "I can't Luce! I love you! I can't leave you! I don't want to stay away from you! I can help! I promise." shouted Gray.

I began to cry. "How can I trust you? You nearly killed Natsu! You needed a 13yr old to comfort you! How am I supposed to trust you? How Gray?" I shouted.

"I… I… Wait… How do you know that?" he asked.

"Just leave me alone ok? I don't ever want to see you!" I shouted, not want him in my way, I love him and all, but if I do it nicely, who knows what could happen to him during all the commotion?

I don't know anymore. If I try to get him off my tail, he always finds his way back, not just that, he also makes the situations worse. I know, I know, I'll regret it right? But, it's hurting me more than him. If I just get this over and done with maybe we could? If he still wants me that is. I don't know, I think, I've totally screwed up my love life. And I'm placing other things in front as an excuse.

"But, Luce! Won't you give me a…" Gray was cut off.

"Gray! Just leave me alone!" Lucy shouted angrily.

"Ok, FINE! Just one more thing, you know you're wanted right? You're even on the request bulletin! What are you doing?" Gray asked.

"LEAVE ME ALONE! I'LL HURT YOU BAD, WHETHER I WANT TO OR NOT! NOW LEAVE!" I shouted, trying to sound tough.

I listened to the footsteps that went fainter and fainter. I looked around, realising that I was now alone. I looked at my hands and realised that I hadn't changed back. I wonder why. Did I do the spell wrong? Did Zeref-nii really come and change me back? I'm so confused, if I use the same chant again, I might not be able to become Crystal again. Like this people will know me since I'm wanted. I don't know.

I can't find Zeref-nii anywhere. I should just go to Fairy Tail?

Well… Decisions made, I'm going to Fairy Tail. I began walking until someone knocked me from behind.

* * *

**Thanks for reading.**

**I'm sorry, a short chapter.**

**I'm busy and I'm sorry!**

**-The AwEsHuM GuRl Jt StAr **


	44. Chapter 44: Fight Me

**Yo minna!**

**Who knows what will happen in this chapter.**

**Soz, I didn't post yesterday, I've been very busy and all.**

**but don't worry. I've planned out how I'm gonna make this, thanks to PuRpLeOcEAnRoSE0208! ILY's**

**I hope you enjoy this and I hope this makes sense!**

**I don't own Fairy Tail! sadly...**

* * *

I began walking until someone knocked me from behind.

**~~~~Still Lucy's POV~~~~**

When I awoke from the shocking blow that made me faint, I realised someone had lifted me. I was in a cave and when I looked at the person who was lifting me; it was too dark to make out who it was. Then he spoke. "You're awake, aren't you?" he said.

"Yes… what do you want from me?" I asked.

"Lucy, Zeref wants you. He thinks it's time. He wants to fight you, Luce. He's gonna kill your 'companions' if you don't."

"What!? Wait… Jellal?" I said.

"Yeah. Hurry, hurry! Zeref will be mad." Jellal said.

Jellal took Lucy further into the cave. When they got to the end, she saw Zeref staring back at her. "Zeref-nii!" Lucy shouted while running towards him.

He slowly turned around to show that his eyes had changed.

**~~~~Flashback~~~~**

"I heard mummy scream last night. I'm scared, onichan." said little Lucy.

"It's ok. I'm here for you Luce. Let me tell you a secret." said the young Zeref.

"What kinda secret? Is it a scary one?" asked the afraid, little Lucy.

"Yes, a little. But you will be fine." said Zeref, "You see, if you're scared of that. Then you won't like it when I change."

"You change? What do you change into?" asked Lucy.

"I change when the power and evil has gotten to me. Unlike you, I'm unable to control my power very well. When I change no one can stop me, and the only way you can tell that I've changed is through my eyes. You see Lucy. When I change, only one person can stop me, and that person is you. I will teach you how to defeat me when I change." said Zeref.

"But… onichan. I don't think you will change. You're not evil." said Lucy with a cute pout face.

"Ok! On with the practice." Zeref said, changing the topic.

**~~~~End of Flashback (back to Lucy's POV)~~~~**

Only I can stop him now!

"Zeref-nii! I'm here to challenge you!" I shouted.

"Yes! Someone worthy of a good fight. Finally!" said Zeref, "don't forget what I have here!"

Suddenly, 2 rocks moved, revealing Stella and Lillian in a cage. "Strong and Pretty! Please save us!" shouted Lillian, who had tears in her eyes.

I nodded, before concentrating my eyes back on Zeref. "What did you do to them?" I shouted, "can't you see how afraid they are? It's shown in their eyes! How could you? You knew them as good as me and you… you…" I broke into a cry.

"Awww… Does little sissy, need someone to comfort her?" Zeref said playfully.

"It's not funny! You've destroyed my entire life. Let's get on with it!" said Lucy annoyed, frustrated and obviously upset.

I got into my battle position and Zeref-nii just smirked. I didn't know what to do, I didn't want to fight my own brother, so I just ran up to him, hugged him and cried. Zeref-nii just stood there, he wasn't expecting an emotional break down from me.

**~~~~Gray's POV~~~~**

I'm not sure what I'm doing. Following Lucy I guess. I don't think she knows I'm following her. Wait… I hear voices. Is that Jellal? They're a few metres in front of me. Let's hurry up and see what the commotion is.

I was listening when I heard Jellal say, 'Lucy, Zeref wants you. He thinks it's time. He wants to fight you, Luce. He's gonna kill your 'companions' if you don't.' After hearing that, I freaked out. I mean, what does he mean by companions? As in Fairy Tail, Stella, Lillian? Why would he kill them? This is going to be horrible if Lucy doesn't win. I should go back and warn the others, but there isn't enough time!

I quickly followed the voices in hope that Lucy would be ok. It's so dark; I was looking around and remembered that I had entered a cave a few miles back. I then couldn't hear the footsteps ahead of me, did they stop or did they teleport away? I'm not sure, let's keep walking further. I stopped when I heard someone's voice. It was a low male voice. Is it Zeref? I'm not sure, I've never met the guy.

I slowly crept further into the cave until I could see light. There were candles all over the large opened area of the cave. I think it's an extinct volcano. It looks amazing. I continued looking around and found Stella and Lillian in a cage. I was about to crawl over, when I heard Lucy's voice, 'Zeref-nii! I'm here to challenge you!'

I stiffened. Did she seriously mean, she was going to fight him? I began to get on all fours and crawl towards the light, when someone stepped on my hands. I was about to shout in pain but the 'persons' hand was over my mouth. He made me stand up and I looked at his face, it was Jellal. He let go of my mouth and put a finger to his lips, meaning to be quiet. He pointed at Lucy hugging Zeref? Now I'm very confused.

**~~~~Normal POV~~~~**

Lucy continued hugging Zeref, until his eyes went back to normal. Gray and Jellal were shocked. Lucy looked Zeref in the eyes and said, "Zeref-nii. I know, I'm supposed to fight you, but… I just… I can't bear to do it."

"Lucy. You know you have to. You know that one day, I will eventually die. But it's your decision Luce. Do you want me to die with a huge criminal record and the fact that I killed millions of innocent beings, or do you want to kill me instead of me killing others? So that one day, I will truly make it back up to the stars in the sky. It's your decision Luce."

"I don't know." said Lucy, looking at Zeref, "First things first, let Stella and Lillian go."

"Ah, Yes! We should do that first." Zeref looked at the cage and it opened instantly.

Stella and Lillian ran up to Lucy (in Lillian's case, she flew up to Lucy) and gave her a big hug. Lucy smiled and nodded at Zeref. "Run, you two. There's a battle going on here. It's gonna be big and messy!" Lucy said with a serious tone, "I've chosen to kill or be killed."

Zeref smiled, "That's my girl!" he said before his eyes turned again.

"I'm prepared. Ready as always." said Lucy, more confident than ever.

* * *

**Yeah. Thanks for reading.**

**I'm gonna write the next chapter now. As I said, I've got this all planned out. I just have to write it.**

**There's gonna be a sequel and a parody for this :P**

**-The AwEsHuM GuRl Jt StAr**


	45. Chapter 45: The Battle Part 1

**Yo minna!**

**Ok, I know what you want to say... **

**I haven't been updating for a bit and I give you this really short chapter.**

**Well... it's very hard writing battle scenes, and I wanted you guys to fully understand it.**

**So... if you guys could review after reading I will be very happy and know your opinions so I can redo this chapter and make is sound better... DEAL?**

**i don't own FT :(**

**Hope you enjoy and plz review!**

* * *

"I'm prepared. Ready as always." said Lucy, more confident than ever.

**~~~~Normal POV (looking at Lucy and Zeref's battle as everyone else ran away… or so you think)~~~~**

The fight began slow, by chucking rocks at each other, but the further it went the more dangerous it became. The sky had changed to a harsh stormy weather and Fairy Tail was discussing about the missing Crystal. The battle became fiercer every second. There were lightning bolts setting the nearby forest aflame.

"Zeref-nii!" Lucy shouted, "I will never forget you, whoever wins… I just want you to know that I'll always remember you as the great older brother I had!"

"…whatever…" said Zeref without any emotion.

_He's really not himself…_ thought Lucy.

The battle was now very intense, the two were flying from place to place. They had exited the cave minutes ago and now there was fire from one end and the other was completely frozen. Lucy was using the water, snow, hail and ice to her advantage, while Zeref used the fire and by moving the clouds he also used the sun.

From afar, Gray and Jellal watched the whole battle unfold. He couldn't believe how strong Lucy was, she could use any element to her advantage, but Gray didn't know if she was using ice as a coincidence.

Suddenly, Zeref threw a molten hot fireball at Lucy, which hit her square in the jaw. She cried in pain as she lost balance and crash landed. Luckily for her, Gray was nearby and caught her. "He's too strong." she muttered.

"No! Lucy! You have to do this! For the sake of your friends, your family, those who are innocent beings of this world, you must fight for them and never give up, because you know that they would do the same for you." shouted Gray.

Lucy looked at Gray and smiled, "That's one thing I love about you Gray!" Lucy said happily, "You never give up until you win!"

Gray smiled back at her and as if a coach he urged her back into the fight.

Lucy flew straight up and opened up a cloud to shine in Zeref's eyes. He was blinded for a while and Lucy quickly whispered a charm. Suddenly, flying fish were swarming towards Zeref and knocked him from all directions. When they left, all you could see was a very badly bruised Zeref. Lucy couldn't help but giggle. He looked at Lucy with rage in his eyes and quickly shot a fireball as large as Fairy Tail at Lucy.

"Lucy! Dodge it!" shouted Jellal.

But was it too late?

* * *

**ik cliffhanger. **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**I really need 2 know if u guys understood what's going on. I also wanna know what u guys like or dislike about it.**

**btw, it's pretty hard trying to stick to plan Phoebe... :P**

**-The AwEsHuM GuRl Jt StAr**


	46. Chapter 46: The Battle Part 2

**Yo minna!**

**Here is the Battle Part 2!**

**This is the last of this battle scene ;P**

**Thanks for the reviews :D**

**I hope you enjoy, btw I'm sorry for not being on for a while and all that stuff, but as I said last chapter, Battle scenes are hard to write...**

**I have to thank Phoebe the most :D ILY's**

**I don't own FT... :(**

* * *

"Lucy! Dodge it!" shouted Jellal.

Lucy watched as the huge fireball was flying towards her, she was too late to respond, so she closed her eyes, waiting for the impact… BUT IT NEVER CAME.

When she opened her eyes again, she was stunned at what she saw. It was… Gray! He blocked the fireball for her. Immediately, Lucy rushed to go and aid the raven-haired man, but she was stopped by her angry, evil brother. "Zeref-nii!" Lucy shouted with tears in her eyes, "Please! Let me heal him! I'll do anything!"

"NO! THIS IS OUR FIGHT! IT WAS HIS FAULT FOR GETTING IN THE WAY!" Zeref shouted back while shooting a fireball as large as before.

"No! I don't care what you think! I'll heal him with my own strength! I NEVER WANTED TO FIGHT ANYWAY!" Lucy shouted before saying a charm that made his fireball disappear.

"That's the way to go! NOW FIGHT ME!" Zeref shouted with amusement.

"NO! I WON'T FIGHT YOU!" Lucy shouted, with tears dripping off her chin.

The tears fell all the way down to Gray, he felt these bitter, salty tears and stood up. "LUCE! I'M OK! IT'S JUST A SCRATCH! YOU HAVE TO WIN THIS!" he shouted up to Lucy.

Lucy looked down, smiled and nodded before returning her focus to the fight in front of her. She had her legs together and her eyes high. She watched as Zeref grabbed a lightning bolt from the stormy sky and shot it at Lucy. "It didn't have to be this way, Zeref-nii!" Lucy said, "You could've just let me free from this fate. Now it's either one of us dies!"

"heh! Free? NO! THERE IS NO FREEDOM IN THIS WORLD! AND THERE NEVER WILL BE! MWAHAHAHAHA!" Zeref shouted evilly.

Lucy grabbed the bolt of lightning and dropped it to the ground. "You hurt someone dear to me, Zeref-nii! He's as important as you were in my life. But now your importance has made me think. You really wanted it to end this way? With violence, sibling rivalry? Haven't I had enough of this fight? Haven't I had enough of fighting all together?" Lucy shouted, clearly frustrated.

Gray caught the lightning bolt and placed it gently on the ground, not wanting an explosion. Lucy looked at Zeref with sadness shown on her face. She held out her hand and said, "If you take my hand now, we could end this fight. Once and for all!"

Zeref's hand crept out and centimetres away from holding it, he pulled his hand back and said, "as if, sis! You can't trick me out of this and you know it!"

Lucy looked down and when she looked back up her face had completely changed. It was emotionless and half drained. Then she chanted, "Oh, wind, sea, earth and light. Cover me with your brightness and send this creature of pure evil, back to where he belongs. May you be the one who judges his right return to our mother, Earthland, and may all these happenings change to create a better and happier future for him, me and everyone here. I ask you wind, sea, earth and light to destroy all the darkness and instead of forbidding this evil being make the guilt come my way, as I am prepared for whatever comes here!" _(I know, it's similar to the chant in ch 35, but this chant is really handy ;P )_

Suddenly, Lucy's appearance began to change. She changed from Crystal to the old Lucy, to a four year old Lucy, to a huge scary horrible demon-looking beast, and then back to the Lucy she was a few minutes ago. She was apparently fine, but Zeref on the other hand…

* * *

**:D THANKS FOR READING THIS REALLY HORRIBLE BATTLE CHAPTER :D**

**if you could leave a review, I'd be eternally grateful ;D**

**-The AwEsHuM GuRl Jt StAr**


	47. Chapter 47: Zeref's Fall

**Yo minna!**

**I know, the title already spoilt it, I'm sorry!**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter! THE STORY WILL BE ENDING SOON! (I'm not sure if it's a good thing or bad thing!) BUT REMEMBER THEIR'S GONNA BE A SEQUEL AND A PARODY FOR THOSE WHO REVIEWED, FOLLOWED AND FAVOURITED!**

**I don't own Fairy Tail or it's characters, just this story!**

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER IS VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY (u get the point) VERY VERY VERY VERY SAD! :'(**

* * *

Zeref on the other hand, didn't look too good. He had most of his life absorbed from him. When Lucy saw, her beloved oniisan all weak, she couldn't help but let the tears slide. Zeref had been cleansed of a lot of evil that clung to him. Lucy had taken in his evil and destroyed it inside herself, thus causing the appearance change. "Zeref-nii!" she shouted as she flew over to catch him, before he touched the ground.

Gray ran over to Lucy and Jellal ran to Zeref. Everyone was surprised with the Lucy's chant. She had used a similar one on the living dead days ago; who knew it was strong enough to take down the strongest wizard alive… No… Wait…. LUCY'S THE STRONGEST WIZARD ALIVE! :P

When Gray and Jellal got to the siblings they realised that Zeref was dead. He was so dead that he was fragile, that he looked like he would crumble to any contact, except for Lucy since his body was lying on top of her as she had caught him from falling helplessly to the ground. Lucy wept as she saw the lifeless body of her only family member. She couldn't hold back the tears, she had spent so many years learning from him about this day and although she knew what would happen the tears wouldn't stop flowing.

Jellal had tears about to leak from his eyes. He couldn't help but cry with Lucy, as he knew what had just occurred. He finally realised why his best friend, that was a brother to him, had left all those years ago. Not just to help him fulfil a wish but to show him how he could be independent, so when he goes he can survive without aid from him. He was upset, why didn't he realise it sooner? He knelt down slowly, hugged Lucy and carefully took Zeref's body off her lap.

Gray watched as the one he loved wept. He knew how she felt, but inside he felt a sense of weight being lifted. He gave Lucy a hug and held her to his chest after Jellal took Zeref off her lap. He could feel her pain and wanted her to let out all the tears.

**~~~~After hours of weeping~~~~**

Gray and Lucy went to Fairy Tail. Lucy kept staring at Zeref's body as Jellal lifted it and took it away. Lucy's eyes were now blood red, not from anger but from sadness. Gray watched her, he knew that Zeref had killed his family and couldn't help but keep his smirk hidden. He knew Lucy had suffered, it wasn't easy losing her father, but now she had lost the last family member she had (if not counting FT).

When they reached Fairy Tail, everyone froze except for Natsu and Lisanna, who ran up to Lucy saying, "Minami! You really killed all those people?"

Lucy looked at them and said angrily, "I'm not Minami. I lied… I'm really sorry, but I'm Lucy. Now leave me alone!"

Gray led Lucy to a seat and said, "relax, relax." he turned to Fairy Tail, "I know, there's a lot of explaining to do, but could you guys just leave Lucy and I in silence for a bit?"

"Anything!" Master Makarov said as he gave Lucy a sad look.

For the rest of the day, the whole guild was silent, except for Cana, because she was obviously drunk (like always) and Lucy, who was crying and crying (very loudly).

When Gray looked around, he didn't see any sign of Juvia, but he shrugged it off. He only had one concern and that was taking care of Lucy. Lucy finally broke the most of the silence by saying, "I will explain everything! I promise!"

Levy rushed over and said, "You ok, Lu-chan? I've missed you! We all have! We don't care about any story!"

"Thanks, Levy-chan!" Lucy said, "Well… First things first, I haven't really missed you guys that much and that's because I was disguised as Crystal."

There was a loud EHHHH!? through the guild, before it became dead silent again.

"I also need to confess to Natsu and Lisanna. I lied to you so that you wouldn't know my real appearance and think of me as a horrible beast." Lucy continued.

"No need for apologising! We understand! And you look cool, no need to hide it!" Natsu shouted back.

Lucy nodded before continuing, "I also want to apologise to all of you, I had you guys worried and all. I wanna get matters straight. I will announce the biggest first, I guess. You see… I was never really a Heartfilia. I'm truly blood related to the one person many people hate… his name is Zeref. He's my brother."

There was another loud EHHHH!? throughout the guild (except it was way louder this time).

Lucy dropped her head and tears flowed like waterfalls from her eyes again as she said, "which I killed a few hours ago."

Everyone then tried to support her and help her for such a loss, but she continued, "You see… I was destined to kill him. I gave up all my life to learn magic. I know more than a million different spells, chants, etc. And with my strongest chant… I killed him! I murdered my own brother!" she shouted the last five words with streams flowing from her eyes.

Everyone took a step back and bowed their heads. "My dear child, Lucy. You did no such thing! What you have done was right! It's better killing him then letting him kill millions more. I know you've been hurt. So you should go home and rest, Gray take her home!" said Makarov.

"Yes, Master." Gray said before taking Lucy to Fairy Hills.

When Gray placed Lucy on her bed, he saw her eyes. They were glowing blue! She was so sad that she couldn't control her magic. He quickly embraced Lucy and kissed her forehead. He kept whispering to her the same four words, _It's gonna be ok!. _

Lucy finally fell asleep… more like cried herself to sleep. Gray slept next to her. He couldn't bear to leave her alone on a night like this.

**~~~~The same time at Fairy Tail~~~~**

"How come we didn't know?" questioned Erza.

"Lu-chan…" Levy said sadly.

"I can't believe she's that strong!" said Natsu, Gajeel, Laxus and Elfman.

"We need to keep an eye on her!" said Master.

Everyone nodded to what Makarov had said. It was true, who knows what she wants to do next? She could technically destroy Earthland with one simple gesture!

"But we mustn't treat her any different to before!" said Mirajane.

Everyone nodded to that as well. If they treated her like an outsider she might become mentally unstable, thus leading to everyone's deaths.

"We need to help her, though!" said Happy.

"What's there to help her with?" Carla said, "She's perfectly fine. She just needs time, and someone who loves her. She has that! What's there to fret about?"

"Carla's right!" Wendy said, "Gray-san will take good care of Lucy-san! Tomorrow she will return with no problems at all! But I just couldn't believe that Crystal-san and Lucy-san are the same person! Their characteristics are so different from each other!"

"Yeah!" said Lisanna, "and to think that Gray didn't know it was Lucy either."

"Well… My children, it has gotten really late, have a safe night and a good rest!" Master said.

* * *

**Yes that's to all of u still up!**

**Where I am it's 10:00 at night. So have a safe night and a good rest!**

**I don't know when I will be updating! Maybe I'll wait awhile to get you guys over all the crying!**

**So... Till the next chappie D:**

**-The AwEsHuM GuRl Jt StAr**


	48. Chapter 48: Many things happening!

**Yo minna!**

**This chappie isn't sad like the previous one.**

**I took a long time writing it, so please enjoy!**

**I don't own Fairy Tail or it's characters, just this story!**

* * *

**~~~~The Next Morning (Lucy's POV)~~~~**

I woke up to find Gray sleeping next to me. I felt my eyes and they hurt like mad. I looked around but my eyes were blurry, then all the memories of what happened the previous day came rushing back to me. My eyes began to water even more, but I quickly flushed them away. I didn't want to cry anymore. I had to take the event head on. I crawled out of bed and took a quick shower. When I got to my wardrobe I remembered that Crystal wore clothes that fit her, so they would obviously not fit me. I quickly teleported some clothes in and wore them, before Gray would wake up and see me in a towel.

After getting changed I crept over to Gray and sat on his chest. I really need to thank him. He's done so much for me; I don't know how to repay him. I gave him a quick peck on the cheek before drying my hair. Suddenly, Gray moved and fell on the ground, that led me to falling onto the ground. I shoved him hard, "ow! Why'd you do that?" Gray shouted as he woke from the fall.

"Well… I didn't push you off the bed, that was you. I just shoved you for falling off the bed." I said.

"Oh… At least your happy?" Gray said, confused with my mood.

"Gray…" I began a little bit unsure.

"Yeah?" Gray asked unsure of what I wanted to say.

"I really need to repay you. I mean… you are there for everything I do. Whether it's coincidence or not… I wanna say… thank you!" I said.

"No problem. I mean, we're friends… right?" Gray asked.

"Of course!" I replied strongly.

"We should head back to Fairy Tail… Tell them that you're ok!" suggested Gray.

"Yeah…" I thought.

After we got ready, we headed to Fairy Tail, but when I walked through those big doors of Fairy Tail, everyone looked at me, but strangely they were all cheery and loud as always and said, "Ohayou!"

I replied, "Ohayou!" not wanting to be rude.

Gray went over to Makarov. "Master, about yesterday…"

"It's ok, Gray. Let her be for a while." Makarov said.

Gray nodded before returning to my side and took me to a random table. Levy rushed over to my table and as my bestie she said, "Lu-chan! I can't believe you were Crystal! We were all worrying when she disappeared the other night."

"Heh! Yeah… I had you guys worried there didn't I?" I said.

Erza walked over to me and hugged me tight, before saying, "You had to go through pain yesterday. We want you to know, Fairy Tail will always be there for you! We will never see you as our enemy, nor a beast!"

"Thanks, Erza." I said politely.

"You said you were with the council when you were Minami." said Lisanna.

"Oh… right… I need to go back and tell them." I said remembering.

"But… Luce! You need rest!" said Gray.

"I really really really need to report to them that I killed Zeref." I said.

"Hey!" shouted Jellal as he walked through the guild doors.

"Jelllal?" I asked confused.

"Yeah… I now understand what Zeref told me all those days ago!" said Jellal.

"What do you mean?" I asked even more confused.

"You see… The name… Seigrain… It was from you." explained Jellal.

"Yeah, I gave it to him and he gave it to you. I understand that part too. He was trying to warn me, but I couldn't remember… I'm so worthless!" I said, with the last three words in a kinda shout.

"No. You remembered. It's just… I didn't know. I couldn't believe that you… You're his sister. I didn't believe it was you!" Jellal said.

"Oh, but you did." I replied, "Anyways, I have to go to the magic council. Care to join me Seigrain!" I joked.

"Nah! I'm done being my own older brother." Jellal said as he walked over to Erza.

"I see that there is a new couple over there!" I joked while walking out the door.

Natsu and Happy ran over to me, "You're going?" they said with disappointment.

"Natsu! What are you talking about? I have to go. I'm part of the magic council… no longer a Fairy Tail member!" I replied.

"But… the guild mark… on your left knee…" Natsu said.

"What?" I said while looking at my knee.

He was right. I completely forgot about the whole Crystal incident. She had been made a Fairy Tail mage. "I still have to go, I need to tell Lahar about what I did." I said.

"Will they arrest you?" asked Happy.

"No! Of course not! I'm a Rune Knight now!" I said before using Aera and flying away.

All the members of Fairy Tail were amazed when they saw me use my magic and fly away. They were shocked at what I could do now. They were technically afraid of me. Gray saw everyone's face and said, "I don't think that's as scary as what I saw yesterday."

Everyone's gaze turned to Gray and they all shuffled away. Gray laughed at them. He couldn't believe he had fallen for the strongest mage he had ever seen.

**~~~~At the magic Council (Normal POV)~~~~**

Lucy walked up to Lahar and told him that Zeref was dead. Doranbolt joined the conversation and asked, "You killed him?"

"Yeah…" Lucy said sheepishly.

"Good job, Lucy! We are really proud of you. Now we would like to ask… Are you going to continue being a Rune Knight or have you chosen to stay with Fairy Tail?" asked Lahar.

"You see… I wanted to be a Rune Knight, but I also wanted to stay with Fairy Tail." Lucy said.

"I see…" said Lahar, "You see Lucy. We have just the job for you. But first you must be rewarded for your achievement in destroying Zeref so if you give us enough time we will give you 500 million jewels."

"Ok." Lucy said, "What about this job, you've got for me?"

"This job we wanted to get you, it was about being an undercover Rune Knight and going to Fairy Tail. Since Doranbolt did such a horrible job, we want you to do so. All you have to do is go in there and act if nothing has happened. You just have to check in every Monday for 5 minutes." explained Lahar.

"Well… ok. But they know I work for the Magic Council as a Rune Knight." Lucy said.

"Tell them that you quit. Then they won't suspect anything. You don't have to do much. Just check in once a week." Doranbolt said.

"Ok then. I'll do it." Lucy agreed.

**~~~~Back at Fairy Tail (Lucy's POV)~~~~**

I opened the huge wooden doors to Fairy Tail and walked in. I looked around and announced, "I'm finally free from the Council! I can finally become an official Fairy Tail mage!"

Everyone cheered, Gray ran up to me and gave me a big hug. I hugged him back, I was very happy that he still loved me after all the things I told him.

Gray then knelt to one knee with a bunch of flowers and asked, "Lucy, will you be my girlfriend?"

Everyone in Fairy Tail stopped when they heard Gray say that. They wanted to hear my reaction. I looked at him and smiled before saying, "Sure!"

Every member of Fairy Tail cheered for the start of this new couple. I saw the blush on Gray's cheeks and I could feel my own heat up. I looked around the guild and I could see everyone's cheery face except for Natsu's… I don't know, it made me very confused. Did I do something wrong? I mean… He is engaged to Lisanna, is he not? I don't know.

Gray hugged me and I hugged him back. If none of this crazy stuff ever happened… I… to be honest… I would never have thought of being with Gray. Never, ever ever! I supposed this was fate too?

I'm not sure… I just feel relieved I guess, I have my whole future ahead of me and as the STRONGEST MAGE ALIVE, I guess there's a lot to look forward to. I mean, there's jobs… my love life with Gray… and also the fact that I'm still with the Council to keep a good idea how Fairy Tail is with them. I'm just… glad. Glad that everything turned out fine, that although this was fate, my life can go back to the way it was with some extras, like the jewels I'm getting from the council. Or even the fact that Gray and I ended up together. I know this isn't much of a romance story but… on the inside… I'm the happiest girl alive!

**~~~~Gray's POV~~~~**

She agreed! I'm so happy! I'm probably the happiest dude on Earthland right now! I don't know, but I really fell for Lucy. If there wasn't all this fate stuff, we probably never would've been together. Maybe, our being together was also fate. I'm not sure, but I know I've grown so close to Lucy, that if I lose her… all hell will break loose! I just wanna stay by her side. She can protect herself and everything, that's one thing I don't need to worry about.

The only thing I'm worrying about at the moment is the fact that Natsu is death staring me. I will never get that guy, EVER! One moment he's all lovey dovey with Lisanna and the next minute he's angry because I'm gonna go out with Lucy. Is he trying to get all the girls to like him or something?

**~~~~Natsu's POV~~~~**

I feel weird. I'm not upset… I know I love Lisanna! But the fact that Gray is trying to steal Lucy from being my partner just makes me angry! I don't know… I feel happy that Lucy is happy and I love Lisanna for being Lisanna. I mean we have done everything together until she was knocked unconscious and went to Edolas and all that stuff. I don't understand some things. Like why am I feeling this way about Gray and Lucy's happiness together? Why am I thinking so much in the first place? All I need is the beautiful girl in my arms and that's Lisanna.

Did I tell you that we were engaged? We're planning out our wedding, it's gonna be soon, around Christmas! And guess what!

!YOU'RE INVITED!

* * *

**Yes dudes and dudettes the next chapter is gonna be about their wedding!**

**I hope you've enjoyed this chapter! AND JUST SO WE'RE CLEAR! NATSU LOVES LISANNA AND LISANNA ONLY! IF U PEEPS THINK OTHERWISE THERE WILL BE SOME STRANGE DEATHS HAPPENING :P THANKS FOR UNDERSTANDING**

**-The AwEsHuM GuRl Jt StAr**


	49. Chapter 49: Natsu x Lisanna Wedding Day

**Yo minna!**

**It's Natsu's and Lisanna's Wedding day today, (the 23rd of December)! :D**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**I don't own FT or it's characters!**

* * *

**_NATSU & LISANNA'S WEDDING_**

**~~~~Normal POV~~~~**

_We are now coming to you live at a childhood couple of Fairy Tail, Natsu Dragneel and Lisanna Strauss! This has been said to be the wedding of the century!_

**~looking at the Bride!~**

"Hurry up, Lisanna! You'll be late for your own wedding!" shouted Mirajane, she was so excited that her little sister was going to be married.

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" Lisanna shouted back, "I doubt Natsu's even awake yet!"

"He'll be there! I mean, Gray's there, what's there to fret about!" said Lucy

**~looking at the Groom!~**

"Natsu! Hurry Up! You don't want to keep them waiting!" said Makarov.

"I won't go! Igneel's not gonna be there!" pouted Natsu.

"You're gonna have to go, Flame-brain!" Gray said as he pushed Natsu off his bed.

"Oi! What you do that for, Ice princess?" Natsu shouted angrily.

"It's your wedding day! Shouldn't you at least be a bit more mature?" Gildarts said as he came through the door.

"Gildarts! I didn't think you'd make it!" Makarov said with a smile plastered on his face.

"It is Natsu's watcha call it?" Gildarts replied.

"It's Natsu's wedding with Lisanna!" said Gray responsibly.

"Oh! So this brat really did get together with Mirajane's sister!" Gildarts said laughing.

"What's so funny about that?" Natsu said a bit pissed.

"Nothing. I've just never seen you so formal." Gildarts said while slapping Natsu on the back, (which caused him to fly into the roof).

**~~~~A few minutes later ~looking at the bride~~~~**

"You look stunning!" Lucy commented on Lisanna.

"Thank you." Lisanna replied politely but timidly.

"No need to be embarrassed! You had to marry someday! The day was chosen today! Such a beautiful day it is." said Mirajane, she was apparently in a very cheery mood.

"I don't know. It is the day before Christmas Eve. Why did we have to get married today, of all days?" Lisanna said regretfully.

"Hush now Lisanna! You should be happy!" Mirajane said rather rashly.

"Let me help you fix up your make-up!" Lucy said while pushing Lisanna towards the mirror.

Lucy began by applying foundation, which she got out of thin air, according to Lisanna, but she really teleported it. After the foundation she did the lip gloss. That matched Lisanna's dress. Her dress was a beautiful white wedding dress that had a beautiful white glow to it. It was a smooth silky type of dress that reached below her shins to her ankles. It was a bit puffy and suited Lisanna perfectly.

After applying lip gloss, Lucy applied the blush and eye shadow. Now everything was complete. Lisanna was the beautiful princess who was gonna marry a handsome prince.

"All done!" Lucy replied, "you look just like a princess from a Fairy Tail." :P

"Hahahaha! I get that!" Mirajane said laughing very loudly.

"Right…" Lisanna said looking at her sister, "Shouldn't you girls get changed?"

"Ah! Yes." Lucy said remembering, "By the way, the brides maids outfits are so cute!"

Lucy quickly changed into the outfit. She felt lucky to be a brides maid, along with Mirajane, Cana, Levy and Erza. The outfit was of a beautiful silky yellow dress. The yellow wasn't too bright though so they could make Lisanna stand out. They wore matching yellow high heels and they were supposedly told to wear a yellow ribbon in their hair, which they all did in their own way.

Lucy had her hair out she just had the ribbons holding the two sides of her hair. She looked around and saw Mirajane had her hair as always, but instead of a black hair tie, it was the ribbon. Suddenly, a car was heard from outside. Lisanna opened the door to find Cana, Levy and Erza walk in. Erza had her hair tied in a high ponytail, Cana had the same as Erza and Levy used the ribbon as a head band.

"Your ride is here!" Erza said while bowing down to Lisanna as if she was a real princess.

"You look amazing!" Levy said clapping.

The 6 girls got in the car and were on their way to Fairy Tail. They were all excited especially Lisanna.

**~looking at the groom~**

"Natsu! Hurry up! We're gonna be late for your special day!" Gray shouted.

"Yeah, yeah! I'm coming!" Natsu shouted back.

Natsu walked out of the bathroom, he looked around before saying, "Oi! Ice pervert, shouldn't you be wearing a tux too?"

"What? I'm wearing it aren't… I" Gray then frantically ran around the room in search of his missing tuxedo.

**~~~~MANY MINUTES LATER~ AT FAIRY TAIL (where the wedding is held)~~~~**

The wedding had begun. It was known throughout Magnolia that Natsu Dragneel and Lisanna Strauss were getting married. Many fangirls cried for days, wanting Natsu to be theirs, many fanboys cried for days wanting Lisanna to be theirs. Makarov had cried for joy, he was happy that they found someone they loved.

There was a lot of chattering going throughout Fairy Tail. All the chairs had been set up to look at the stage, Makarov stood as the priest and Natsu eagerly waited for the bride to come. Then the music began to play. First the flower girl entered the scene, the cute little Asuka-chan! Then the ring boy, they ended up unable to find anyone so they got Happy to do it! :P

The brides maids and groomsmen came in together, in couples. Lucy was with Gray, DUH!, Levy with Gajeel, Erza with Jellal (disguised as Mystogan), Mirajane and Cana however went up together. I wonder why.

Now the bride enters. Lisanna was holding a bouquet of beautiful white lilies mixed with white roses. Natsu's jaw dropped to the ground, he couldn't believe how beautiful his future wife was on their wedding day, and she would be his after this day!

**~~~~After the wedding (don't know what happens exactly in a wedding so I'm not gonna write it) During the reception~~~~**

Everyone was loud and happy, they congratulated the couple. They had finally gotten married!

Gray stayed with Lucy for the whole day and they happily congratulated the couple and ate happily together.

* * *

**It's soooooo fluffy!**

**I love it, and I hope you guys do to!**

**If you do please review!**

**-The AwEsHuM GuRl Jt StAr**


	50. Chapter 50: Christmas Special!

**Yo minna!**

**Because it's Christmas Eve, I wanted to give you a cute Christmas Special since I won't be posting on Christmas Day.**

**So I wish you guys a Merry Christmas!**

**I hope you enjoy this kawaii chapter!**

**I don't own Fairy Tail or it's characters, just this story!**

* * *

**-Christmas Special- **

**~~~~On the 24****th**** of December~~~~**

"What do you want for Christmas Luce?" Gray asked.

"Let me think about it." Lucy said.

"Ok then. Something not too hard to get through." Gray begged.

"Yeah, yeah! I know. If it is then I'll go on a mission with you." Lucy suggested.

"If you think it's best, honey. But won't it be a little late to go on a mission?" Gray said with a smirk playing across his face.

"If you think it is. I think that everyday is like Christmas. I'm always that happy!" Lucy replied.

**~~~~Lucy's POV~~~~**

I don't know what I want for Christmas. Gray's so sweet though, but I can't believe it's already so close to Christmas! I almost forgot, but looking outside, it's snowing! (btw I'm in Australia and it doesn't snow here only the hot sun)

Should I ask the girlies what they want? That might give me a good idea, I suggested. So off we went to Fairy Tail.

"So, Luce, what do you really want for Christmas?" Gray asked me again.

"I don't know. Anything that cute and pretty, I guess" I replied unsure.

"Ok. Then I'll think about something, but if you want something specific you can tell me. I know you like books, would you like a book?" Gray asked.

"Maybe… Maybe not… Anything! As long as it's from the heart." I said with a smile plastered on my face.

"From the heart…" Gray repeated.

**~~~~Gray's POV~~~~**

I have no idea what she wants. Probably a stuffed toy? Nah! She has Plue. A pet? No, too much work. A book… She's read too many, I'm not sure of what she hasn't read. A… a… necklace. That would be pretty and cute. I mean giving her a ring… I wanna wait a bit. Have some fun first. Yeah, I'll give her a necklace. She has no way of saying no to that.

Suddenly, I saw something beautiful glint. I looked around and saw a beautiful necklace in the window of a shop. Then I decided that that was what I wanted to give her. The perfect Christmas present.

"E~to… Luce, I'm gonna go back to my apartment for a moment, I just wanna check that I locked up." I made up a random excuse.

"Sure, be careful! I'll be at Fairy Tail." she said while swinging her hair.

She looks so pretty when she does that… "You be careful too." I said.

So then we parted ways. When I knew she wasn't following I quickly bolted to my apartment and rushed straight to my room, where I took out a box. I tipped it upside down and all the contents within fell out, and you guessed it, my savings were inside. I shoved all of it in my pocket and bolted to the store. I finally bought it. The perfect gift for Lucy! I then walked to Fairy Tail, until I noticed something. Blue… It has to be! I looked behind and said, "Juvia! Don't stalk me!"

Juvia really did walk out from behind a nearby tree. "How did Gray-sama know that Juvia was following him?" Juvia asked.

"Because you make it obvious. Now, I know it hurts but you must understand, I love Lucy and Lucy only. I can never love you." Gray said.

"Juvia understands. Juvia wanted to tell Gray-sama that Juvia wanted Gray-sama to know that Juvia understands and that Juvia doesn't love Gray-sama anymore. Juvia loves Lyon-sama!" Juvia said.

"Right… Ok! Lyon, he's a good person! Congratulations!" Gray said, "but if he hurts you then tell me and I'll beat him up."

"Hehehe thank you Gray-sama… a~no… Gray-kun." Juvia said, "You've made Juvia really happy. Oh, and no need for the last bit, Juvia knows that Lyon-sama loves her."

"Ok then. Are you on your way to Fairy Tail, Juvia?" Gray asked.

"Of course!" Juvia said.

"Then let's go together, as nakama!" Gray said happily.

"Yes! As nakama!" Juvia cheered.

**~~~~At Fairy Tail (Normal POV)~~~~**

"Ah! Gray! Come over!" Lucy called to her boyfriend.

"Coming!" Gray shouted back.

Gray walked over to Lucy and asked, "so what's up?"

"I know what I want for Christmas, but it's more of a favour I want you to do for me ~ish" Lucy said.

"Ok, anything!" Gray said.

"Can you at least try to fix your stripping habit?" Lucy whispered into Gray's ear.

"Ok? I'll try!" Gray said.

"You promise!" Lucy said.

"I promise!" Gray promised.

"Good. Now I have a question to ask you!" Lucy said.

"Yeah?" Gray asked.

"What do you want for Christmas?" Lucy said with a sweet smile.

"I want a kiss from my beloved, Lucy." Gray said playfully.

"Is that all?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah!" Gray said with a smirk.

"Ok then!" Lucy said before kissing Gray on the cheek.

Every member of Fairy Tail watched this scene unfold and cheered when Lucy kissed Gray. The couple blushed and Natsu ran over to Gray and started a fight.

"Please, not another fight!" Lucy begged Gray.

"Ok, anything for you Luce!" Gray said while pulling Lucy closer and hugging her.

"Oi, Lucy's strong now! Come fight me!" Natsu shouted.

"Hey! That's rude! Lucy's always been strong!" Gray shouted.

"Oh! If you want to see my strength then fine let's go." Lucy said playfully.

"I'm ready!" Natsu shouted as he realised Lucy wasn't moving.

"And I'm done!" Lucy said standing on top of a very bruised Natsu.

"WOW! That was so fast that none of us saw it, Lucy-san!" Wendy said, "Should I heal him?"

"No, it's ok. I can do it." Lucy said as she jumped off Natsu and spread her hands out to heal him.

"No fair! I didn't even see you move!" Natsu shouted.

Everyone in Fairy Tail laughed. "Neither did we! Baka Natsu!" Lisanna shouted at her husband.

Natsu got up after getting healed by Lucy and went over to his wife. "I'm no baka! Just slow." Natsu said.

"He admitted? For the first time!" Gray said playfully.

"Aww… don't tease the boy." Lucy said while giggling.

"What you haven't seen me admit my mistakes before?" Natsu asked.

"YUP!" said everyone in Fairy Tail.

"It's the first I've seen of it." Happy agreed.

_Well… this is gonna be a very interesting Christmas! _ Lucy thought.

"I agree!" Lillian said.

"Hey! Don't read my mind!" Lucy argued.

"Sorry, Strong and Pretty." Lillian apologised.

"Hey, Luce. Where's the ugly dog?" Happy asked.

"Don't call her that! She has feelings you know!" Lucy said before calling for Stella.

"Hey! Lu-chan!" Levy called for Lucy while running up to her.

"Hey, Levy-chan! What's up?" Lucy greeted her bestie.

"I was thinking of something we all could do for Christmas and I came up with a brilliant idea!" Levy said.

"Oh really? So what is this idea?" Lucy asked.

"We could all spend Christmas together watching the fireworks, playing games and exchanging presents here in the guild! Then we can all have a camp in the woods!" Levy said happily.

"That's brilliant!" You guys in?" Lucy asked everyone in Fairy Tail.

"Sure!" they all shouted back.

"The more the merrier!" Mirajane replied.

"But now we need to buy presents." Natsu said.

"Then what are we waiting for!" Erza said.

There was a huge stampede of mages but Lucy stayed. "What's wrong Lu-chan?" Levy asked.

"Nothing, I just already got a present for everyone." Lucy said with a huge smile plastered on her face.

"Lu-chan! Your just too thoughtful!" Levy replied before rushing off to get presents.

**~~~~CHRISTMAS DAY!~~~~**

"Ohayou!" Lucy and Gray shouted as they entered the guild.

"Ohayou!" was the reply.

Everyone was so happy! It was Christmas! Who wouldn't be? There are presents, food and most importantly, everyone was together. The couple walked over to team Natsu and they had a conversation before Lucy began handing out her presents to everyone.

**~~~~Lucy's POV~~~~**

I wanna see everyone's faces when they get their presents. "Erza, here's your present! Gray and I got it for you. I know it isn't much but… I know you'll love it." I said as I handed a neatly wrapped box to her.

**~~~~Normal POV~~~~**

"Lucy! Thank you!" Erza said.

"You haven't even opened it yet!" Lucy said.

"Ah yes!" Erza was about to shake the box.

"No! Don't do that! It's… e~to It's fragile!" Lucy said.

"Oh, ok! Sorry." Erza said as she opened the present.

After seeing it tears of joy began flowing down her face. It was… you guessed it, strawberry cake!

Lucy looked at Gray. She was giggling. Gray winked at Lucy happily. "Happy's next!" Gray said,  
This is also from Lucy and I."

Happy said, "Thank you" and opened it.

Happy began flying around happily! "Lucy and Gray got me a fresh salmon!" he shouted.

The couple smiled, before going over to Natsu and Lisanna. "For the newly wedded, this is something cute that we hope you'll treasure!" Lucy said.

"We get one too?" they asked.

"Yeah! Here you go!" Gray said as he gave their present to them.

They opened the box to find matching watches. "So that no one's late for an important event!" Lucy said.

"Thank you! Natsu and I are very happy!" Lisanna said politely.

"No problem! It is Christmas!" Gray said.

Lucy then walked over to Levy. "Levy-chan! Look at what I got you!"

Levy carefully opened the box to find a book. She had never seen this book before and when she looked at the name under the title, she had to hug Lucy. "It's your book! You finished if for me?" Levy said happily.

"Yup, I typed it up and everything! Gray did help a bit, he gave me ideas so it's from the both of us!" Lucy said, "But I wanna thank you the most, for the inspiration and encouragement!"

"No, thank you, for letting me be the first to read it." Levy said while hugging Lucy tight.

After giving Levy's present to her Lucy rushed to Gray who was talking to Wendy and Carla. "Gray! Why don't you give it to her!" Lucy said in a gentle voice.

"Ok," he said before turning to Wendy and Carla, "This is a present for you and here's yours Carla, from Lucy and I."

"Thank you!" Wendy and Carla said in unison as they opened it, "It's so pretty!"

Yes, they got matching friendship bracelets. "It suits you two, and if any one of you are lost then you press the word friend and you can find each other, no matter how far you two are from each other." Lucy said.

"Thank you! And Merry Christmas!" Wendy replied happily.

**~~~~AFTER HANDING EVERYONE THEIR GIFT AND RECEIVING A LOT TOO~~~~**

"Let's play a game!" Natsu suggested.

"Ok!" Cana replied, "how about a drinking competition?"

"No! We don't want any one too drunk before we camp!" Mirajane said.

"Why don't we go out and set up camp first?" suggested Lisanna.

"That's a better idea. We have a lot to do!" Makarov said.

So they set out to the nearby forest and ended up setting up camp in the same clearing that Natsu fought Lucy.

**~~~~After setting up camp~~~~**

"So who gets which tent?" asked Lucy.

"Well… I let Mirajane decide." Makarov said.

"Yes, yes! I decided, but only for half the tents the others get to choose!" Mirajane said,

Natsu and Lisanna (obviously)

Gray and Lucy

Wendy and Romeo

Levy and Gajeel

Erza and Mystogan (Jellal)

Elfman and Evergreen :P

Alzack, Bisca and Asuka

Makarov and Laxus

Gildarts and Cana

Happy, Carla, Lillian, Pantherlily and Stella

"That's all I've got."

"Ok then." Makarov said.

They prepared their sleeping bags before coming out and since it had gotten dark they crowded around the bonfire and told funny stories. The day had finally come to an end and everyone went back into their tents.

"Lucy I have something I wanna give you." Gray said.

"I do too." Lucy said.

"Ladies first." Gray said playfully.

"Oh, fine." Lucy said, "Here, I saw it one day and couldn't help but think of how it would suit you."

Lucy took out the necklace, it was of half a heart and it was blue. "I heard that someone else had bought the other half and I became sad, but to know that you had this rare amethyst, it made me happy." Lucy said while helping Gray put it on.

"Luce, I wanted to give you this." Gray said with a smirk.

He took it out and showed Lucy, it was the other half of the necklace he gave her! It was the other half of the heart but it was red and it was actually a ruby. "So you bought the other half!" Lucy said happily while Gray helped her put it on.

"I also have another one, but this one is a pair. It's of the stars and the moon. You get the stars and I have the moon, since you're a celestial spirit mage." Gray said while giving Lucy the stars necklace.

"It's so pretty!" Lucy said while putting Gray's on for him and he helped her put her necklace on too.

"I immediately thought of how nice you'd look wearing this." Gray said.

"Thanks Gray." Lucy said.

"You know that I'd do anything for you! I love you, Luce!" Gray said.

Lucy had tears of joy drip down her face, "I love you too, Gray." Lucy said happily.

* * *

**Sooooo KAWAII!**

**I know!**

**I hope you guys have a wonderful Christmas!**

**-The AwEsHuM GuRl Jt StAr**


	51. Chapter 51: New Year's Special!

**Yo minna!**

**Sorry for not posting for a while. There's just a lot to sort out and stuff, since the New Year is arriving.**

**And... you guessed it! Here is the New Year's Special!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or it's characters, just this story! :P**

* * *

**-New Year's Special-**

**~~~~At Lucy's Place (Lucy's POV)~~~~**

"I want to go out with you tomorrow." Gray said to me.

"Yeah? Where to?" I asked.

"It's a surprise!" Gray said with a sly smirk.

I know that smirk of his. Some place good I guess. "Ok… let me guess… we are going to sit on a hill and watch the fireworks at midnight, since it's New Year's Eve tomorrow." I said while sticking my tongue out at him. :P

"Oi! That whole telepathy thing annoys me! It was supposed to be a surprise Luce!" Gray said to me.

"What? I didn't read your mind, I really guessed that time!" I said laughing, it was true! I guessed it!

"Really?" Gray asked unsure.

"Why would I lie to you? You're just very predictable!" I said happily.

"Whatever, you in?" he asked.

"Definitely!" I replied without thinking.

"Good! Meet me…" he was cut off from me. :P

"here at 1:00! I know!" I said with a huge smile on my face.

"Yeah, I don't need to speak anymore do I?" Gray said with his brow furrowed together.

"Ok, ok! I won't mess with your head anymore. Hey, do you think that Natsu could handle it?" I asked with a smirk.

"Oh, I'd love to see this!" Gray said with a smirk on his face too.

"Then what are we waiting for?" I said.

We then made our way to Fairy Tail. When we got there the guild had completely changed. It was like an explosion of Party decorations had exploded across the guild. "What's going on?" I asked Mirajane.

"We're having a New Year's celebration. Can you guys make it…" Mira was cut off by me again. ;D

"No, sadly we can't make it. We can make it the day after and since it goes till then we'll be glad to get here when we can." I said.

"Wait… How'd you…?" Mira asked but was also cut off this time.

"How'd I know what the question was? Simple, I'm telepathic remember?" I said with a playful smirk playing across my lips.

"Oh… right. Ok, so you'll make it on the 1st of Jan. Are you two going somewhere together tomorrow?" Mira asked with hearts in her eyes.

"Well… we have plans." Gray said scratching the back of his neck.

"Come on, Gray-bear! We wanted to tease Natsu remember?" I said in a hurry.

"Ok, honey!" he said as he grabbed my hand and literally dragged me over to the newly wedded couple.

"You two are such a cute couple." Lisanna said as she saw me being dragged towards her.

"What are you talking about Lis? We're the cute couple!" Natsu said.

"You take everything so seriously Natsu!" Lisanna giggled.

"Hey, we were wondering…" Gray began.

"if you wanted to have your mind read." I finished.

"You know… It's so cute when…" Lisanna was cut off by me :P

"It's cute when Gray and I finish each other's sentences. I kinda had that coming." I finished for Lisanna.

"How'd you…?" Natsu tried to ask.

"How'd I know what Lisanna wanted to say? Simple." I replied.

"You…" Lisanna began but was cut off by me again ;D

"The answer to that question is Yes. I know, some people don't like it when I read their minds, but anyways you were asking if I by any chance knew telepathy. You're so smart Lisanna!" I said.

"Right…" Lisanna said a little spooked.

"Now you feel spooked out, I'm sorry. Should've told you sooner, am I right?" I asked.

"What's…" Natsu began.

"It's when I can read your mind or talk to you without opening my mouth, that's what telepath is." I answered.

"Would…" Natsu was cut off again.

"I don't feel like stopping and saying, would you quit doing it. Isn't very nice Natsu, it's part of the magic I know." I said.

"But…" Natsu began again.

"I know you don't like it, but it's one of the ways I use to talk with Stella." I said.

"Whatever. I'm…" Natsu said.

"Ok, bye! See you in 2 days." I said with a cheery smile.

Natsu returned the smile with his famous toothy grin. "Yeah, same." Lisanna said while walking away.

Gray and I then walked out of the guild and went to the shops. I wanted to get a nice outfit for tomorrow.

**~~~~Gray's POV~~~~**

I can't believe I agreed to go to the shops with her. I'm so bored. She's changing into 50 million outfits and asking if they look nice on her. What do I do? I mean, every outfit she wears looks adorable why ask me about 50 million?

"Gray do you like this one?" Lucy asked.

"E~to. I don't think that one suits you, unless your hair was tied." I said.

"Fair enough." she replied, "should go out in red or white?"

"Red!" I replied, "it shows the new beginning. It's supposed to be lucky." (sorry, I'm Chinese and we have to wear red every New Year's)

"I see. So you've done some research." Lucy said happily, "do you think I should wear a dress with straps or strapless?"

"Straps…" I replied unsure, "why do you have to ask me anyway? Couldn't you just read my mind and find out what I kind of dress I want to see you in?"

"A~no… I tried but the dresses you choose are very expensive. I can't afford it." Lucy said.

"Then I'll take you on a mission. I mean you are a SSS class mage." I said.

"Yeah, but I need this by tomorrow, remember?" Lucy reminded me.

"Oh, right! Sorry." I apologised.

"Hey, it's getting late, we should get going." Lucy said.

"Sure." I replied.

I walked Lucy home, didn't have anything better to do. "Hey, Luce… Tomorrow… it's going to be a special day… so… no going into my head, promise?" I said.

"Ok, I promise." Lucy promised.

"Oyasumi!" I waved good night and walked my way home.

"Oyasumi!" I could hear Lucy's beautiful, loud and clear response.

**~~~~The next day (Normal POV)~~~~**

Lucy woke up late, she forgot the whole date with Gray. She got out of her warm, comfy bed and went straight to her wardrobe. She was looking for new, clean clothes when she saw a beautiful red dress. It had thin, lacy straps and had red glitter and red sequins, the hem was a nice wavy line and under the dress was some matching glittering red high heels. She looked at it again and again before she finally remembered what occurred the day before.

Lucy quickly rushed to her bathroom and took a bath. After taking the nice, long relaxing bath she got changed into the beautiful dress and gently placed her feet into the high heels. She then went to her dresser and applied some light make-up. "Stella where are you?" she said.

Stella appeared out of thin air. _Here! I'm here! _she said telepathically.

"How do I look, Stella?" Lucy asked.

_Like a princess! You look amazing! _Stella replied.

"Thanks Stella." Lucy replied happily.

_You going out with your ice prince? _Stella asked.

"Yup! It's gonna be amazing!" Lucy said even happier.

**~~~~A few minutes later~~~~**

"Bye, Stella!" Lucy said as she watched her friend teleport to Fairy Tail.

Once Stella left there was a knock heard at the door. Lucy was walking over to it when she heard a key click. She got suspicious, when did he get my key? she thought.

"Hey!" Gray said when he walked in.

"Hi… a~no…when did you get my key?" Lucy asked.

"hmm…? Oh! I'm an ice-make mage, remember?" Gray said.

"Right! Right!" Lucy replied, still unsure.

"You look amazing!" Gray commented.

"Thanks" Lucy replied with a smile spreading across her face.

"Are you getting used to living here in Fairy Hills? I'm sure not used to it. I'd rather the apartment you had before. The one where you lived in before you left Fairy Tail." Gray said.

"Really? Hmmm… I find it nice living here and since I can go on harder missions to get more money, it's fine here. I like the view and the fresh air. But it would be nice to have my old apartment again, then I can feel like nothing ever changed." Lucy said.

"I see… we should go on a mission after the New Year's commotion. See if we can get the apartment back." Gray said.

"Yeah…" Lucy replied, thinking of all the times she had to kick Natsu and Gray out of her apartment when they 'trespassed.'

"Let's go!" Gray said and off they went.

**~~~~On the streets of Magnolia~~~~**

"Gray…" Lucy began.

"hmmm…" he replied.

"From when you came out to now… you… e~to… kinda… lost your tux." Lucy said the last 3 words quicker than the rest.

"Ok" he replied, then it all soaked in and he ran around looking for the missing pieces of his tuxedo.

"It's pretty late don't you think?" Gray said after retrieving his missing clothing.

"Yeah. What were we doing again?" Lucy asked.

"Getting some snacks." Gray said, (by snacks he meant dinner), he showed Lucy his hands full of bags that were full; there was coleslaw, lasagne, fried rice, barbeque chicken, sweet and sour pork, grilled prawns and for dessert were soufflés (that Gray made himself).

"Right… shouldn't we be heading for the hill? I mean, you did just say it was getting late and I thought we would be there by now." Lucy said.

"We are. You see… Since you knew I was gonna take you to a hill, I changed it to a nice cliff. I found this place a few years ago, you could see all of Magnolia and the hustle bustle of the place, I just never came here after dark, thought it dangerous, you know… if you slip and fall, all those kinda accidents. But, I thought that if I could spend time here with someone, it would be you and only you, Luce." Gray said.

"It's so nice! You choose everything and make it so simple, but you put so much heart into it. Thank you, Gray!" Lucy squealed happily and jumped onto Gray for a hug.

The hug lasted for a few minutes before they pulled apart and laid down a picnic blanket. Lucy began lighting the candles while Gray set out the food. The couple then sat down and watched as the last flickering of the sun, had set into the horizon. They held each other close, they loved one another and wouldn't have it any other way. Gray then began handing Lucy some food, which she took happily. They ate in silence, but a comfortable one.

"Let's tell each other jokes/riddles!" Gray suggested.

"Ok, you go first." Lucy said.

"Johnny's mother had three children. The first child was named April, the second child was named May. What was the third child's name?" Gray asked.

"Hmmm… let's see… wouldn't it be something like June?" Lucy asked.

"Nope." Gray said with a smirk, "It's…" he was cut off.

"Oh! It's Johnny!" Lucy said giggling.

"Yup! Your turn." Gray said smiling.

"Hmmm… this one's an old one, Jemima was taking an afternoon nap on New Year's Eve before the festivities. After she woke up, she confided to Max, her husband, 'I just dreamed that you gave me a diamond ring for a New Year's present. What do you think it all means?'

'Aha, you'll know tonight,' answered Max smiling broadly.

At midnight, as the New Year was chiming, Max approached Jemima and handed her a small package. Delighted and excited she opened it quickly. There in her hand rested a book entitled: 'The meaning of dreams'. Get it?" Lucy said laughing, Gray was laughing too.

"Ok, your turn!" Lucy said excitedly.

"How about this one… e~to… What happens if Pinocchio says 'my nose is about to grow'?" Gray asked.

"I don't know…what happens?" Lucy asked back.

"Actually… I don't have the answer to that either." Gray said.

The couple began laughing, "Why would you ask it if you didn't even know the answer?" Lucy asked.

"Couldn't think of anything." Gray said.

"Ok. Then tell me a better one!" Lucy said.

"Fine… a~no… What did the teddy bear say when offered dessert?" Gray asked.

"hmmm… I don't know, what does he say?" Lucy asked back.

"He says, no thanks, I'm stuffed!" Gray said laughing, Lucy laughing too.

"Ahahahaha! Speaking of dessert, what do we have for dessert?" Lucy asked.

"Homemade Soufflés!' Gray replied.

"You know how to make Soufflés?" Lucy asked.

"Of course! They're easy!" Gray replied, "But it's even easier with Ur's special recipe."

"Huh! Then let me try 'em!" Lucy said, wining like a 5 year old.

"Ok, ok! Here." Gray said while handing Lucy a soufflé.

"MMmmm Oiishii!" Lucy said after eating it.

After eating dessert, the couple watched the fireworks display. Lucy was enjoying it so much that she ended up putting fireworks of her own. She made one of a heart, one of Fairy Tail's insignia and one saying 'Lucy x Gray 4eva.'

When Lucy stopped playing with the fireworks, Gray got Lucy to stand up. "I want this to be perfect!" he said to her.

"What? The fireworks?" Lucy asked pointing to the fireworks.

"No! This." he said as he held her hand and knelt to one knee.

"Ehh!?" Lucy said in shock. (a happy shock that is)

Gray pulled out a ring and looked Lucy in the eye. "Will you marry me, Lucy Heartfilia?" he asked.

"Yes! Of course I will!" Lucy said as she knelt down and hugged him.

Gray carefully placed the ring on Lucy's finger and kissed her. They were finally engaged!

* * *

**The end! :P**

**SO CUTE! FINALLY ENGAGED! SO HAPPY! :') CRYING HAPPY TEARS!**

**THANKS FOR READING AND ALL OF THAT SHMIZZ!**

**BYE 4 NOW NOT 4EVA! OH, AND HAVE A WONDERFUL NEW YEAR! **

**I'LL BE SEEING U GUYS IN 2014!**

**-The AwEsHuM GuRl Jt StAr**


	52. Chapter 52: Gray x Lucy' Wedding Day!

**Yo minna!**

**Sorry for the late update. **

**WARNING: This wedding is based on Revenge when Emily Thorne and Daniel Grayson gets married in Season 3, Episode 10. If you are a revenge fan and haven't yet watched it then I recommend you watch it before reading this because it spoils most of the wedding. (YES, I'm a huge REVENGE fan and I can't help it! :P )**

**I'm sorry to say this is the last official chapter to Bound by Fate, but luckily there is a sequel. The sequel will take time but I'm sure I'll post it soon.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fairy Tail or it's characters just this story and OC's.**

* * *

**Gray x Lucy Wedding**

_It is their big day. They're love every single moment of it. This is going to be bigger and better than Natsu and Lisanna's Wedding! Can't wait to see the couple! _said the announcer.

**Bride's POV**

I can't believe it! I'm finally getting married to Gray! *squeals

I'm so happy! *happy tears streaming from eyes

"Hey, are you sure I look fine? I mean, the bottom is too frilly for my liking… I'll choose a different one. Be back in a moment." I said before I teleported away to my secret wardrobe.

"Lucy!" Mirajane tried to shout to me.

When I came back, I was wearing a beautiful, sleeveless, white wedding dress. It had swirled flower patterns on the chest area and the bottom went down to the ground and was smooth and silky. The veil was long enough to match the length of the dress. (_if you don't know what I'm talking about, go to google images and type in Emily Thorne's Wedding Dress)_

"Wow! Lu-chan! You look…" Levy said, "sorry… you're so pretty, I just… I don't know how to describe it."

"Aw, jeez thanks, Levy-chan!" I replied back.

**Groom's POV**

I look horrible! Who designed this tux anyway? I mean, I obviously look better than Natsu when he had his wedding but, this tux is the worst I've seen. I think I should look for a better one. I'm not trying to disrespect Ur on her choice of tuxedo's but she had chosen this for me when I was barely ten years old.

"Hey, Ice-princess! Get your butt over here and show us your big wedding day look!" Natsu shouted.

"Yeah, yeah! One second, you flame-head!" I shouted back, I could hear him trying to get a comeback but Elfman says, 'take it easy on him man, it's his big day, he's a man and you should be one too!'

WOW! How irritating is life. I just wanted a simple marriage with Lucy, nothing too fancy or big. Why does Master have to make a big deal out of everything? *sigh

Well, here I am looking like a dork and in a pissed off mood thanks to flame-brain over there. I know not wearing the tux Ur bought me isn't very respectful but… I do want to look the part.

"Well… How do I look?" I asked as I stepped out.

Suddenly, there was a flash of light and Loki came out with something in his hands. "This is for you, as tradition won't let the groom see the bride on the _big _day, Luce wanted me to give you this." Loki said, he stretched out his hands and dropped the tiny little box into my hands.

"What is it?" I asked out of curiosity.

"Open it and see." Loki said as he urged me to open it.

I carefully took off the beautiful pink ribbon, which Lucy obviously took a lot of effort to put on, and I opened the box to reveal a beautiful gold and blue striped tie. "Ahhh… Tell Luce I said thanks!" I told Loki as I quickly put on the nice thing.

"You're making a mess, Gray! Don't be in such a rush! Here, let me help you!" Lyon said as he helped me put on the tie.

"Ah… Thanks…" I said to him, the first time he's been so nice to me.

"You know, Ur would be thrilled to watch your wedding." Lyon said.

"I know… That's why I'm holding it at the beach remember?" I said, reminding him.

"Oh, right… When Ur melted she drifted into the ocean and became one with the sea thing. I remember. But… It's raining today, Gray! How can you hold it on the beach?" Lyon asked.

"It's raining?" I almost half yelled as I rushed over to the window, "I guess we have no choice then…" I mumbled.

"What do you mean?" Natsu said staring at Gray.

"I'm saying, flame-head, we'll have to use plan B" I almost yelled into his ear.

"Ok, ok! No need to shout!" he said, "so… what's plan B?" Natsu asked again.

"We are all going on a cruise!" I said with a smirk, as I remembered Natsu's motion sickness.

"NO WAY! I'M NOT GOING ON ONE OF THOSE THINGS!" Natsu shouted as he ran out of my apartment shouting, "WHERE'S WENDY? I NEED WENDY!"

We all laughed. That was hilarious, I mean it talked about plan B on the wedding invitation. Then I saw Gajeel get off my couch and walk out. He's probably gonna look for Wendy too. :D

**Bride's POV**

I had just finished curling my hair and tying it in a ponytail when Natsu and Gajeel burst through the door.

"WHAT DO YOU GUYS WANT?" I shouted as they weren't paying any attention to me.

"We're looking for Wendy!" they said in unison and Natsu said, "Wow, Luce, you look amazing!" afterwards.

"Thanks, Natsu. By the way, why are you looking for Wendy?" I asked unsure.

"Because Gray said it's raining and we're going on that cruise instead of on the beach." Gajeel said.

"Oh, right… Well… sorry fella's but Wendy just left to get prepared. I wouldn't bother her if I were you." I said with a smirk on my face.

"But… but…" Natsu said in a frozen state.

"Ah… Natsu? Did you forget the fact that I'm the most powerful mage in all of Fiore? You know you could've just asked me." I said.

"Oh, right! I forgot. Sorry, Luce." Natsu said as he sat on the ground in front of me.

"Ok, then. Let's get started. Gajeel, take a seat next to Natsu." I said kindly.

"Whatever, bunny-girl." he said and snickered after the saying the last bit.

Now Natsu and Gajeel sat in front of me on the ground with their eyes closed. I began chanting. "These motion sick men would like to come to my wedding, sadly it is on a cruise. I ask you wind, to help heal these poor men, for a day. JUST FOR A DAY!" After the chant I began collecting the air around me and caused the wind to surround the two. It swirled and swirled making the whole room feeling cold and damp. Then the wind stopped and the two stood up as if nothing ever happened. By the way, there's a secret I'd like to tell you. I don't really need to chant anything. I just do it for fun. :P KEEP IT A SECRET!

"You guys feel any different?" I asked.

"Better." was their only reply.

"Ok, now if you don't mind, I'm preparing for the big wedding." I said as I led the two out of my apartment.

When they left, I quickly went to my wardrobe and took out my mother's necklace and the two necklaces Gray gave me on Christmas day. I put all three on, my mother's necklace was full of diamonds and as you know the two Gray gave me, one was a ruby and the shape of half a heart, the other was of stars. Then I heard a knock at my door.

**Groom's POV**

I had been staring at the two necklaces for a while. I didn't know if I should wear them or not. Maybe, Lucy will be wearing them. I guess I should, it's a good memory of our love, might as well. I took the moon and the amethyst half-heart off the necklace and placed it onto my own necklace (the one of the cross). I hid it under my tie and went out the door. I didn't want to be late on my special day.

**Normal POV**

Everyone has been seated. The ceremony was about to start. The boat was swaying steadily, left to right and left again. Everyone was comfortable and enjoying the company of everyone else. Master Makarov was standing as the priest, Gray was standing in front of Makarov and anxiously waiting for his wife-to-be to come. You could even see Lahar and Doranbolt in the crowd.

Then wedding bells began ringing and the bridesmaids and groomsmen walked in. There was Levy and Gajeel, Natsu and Lisanna, Juvia and Lyon and poor Erza who walked up alone. (many people wondering why Jellal wasn't accompanying her)

Then Wendy came in as the flower girl and Romeo came in as the ring boy (because they were just the right age and Wendy was unable to be a bridesmaid and Romeo was unable to be a groomsman) flying behind Wendy was Carla and Lillian and behind Romeo was Happy and Pantherlily.

Then the bride walked in. Lucy had a beautiful, bright smile plastered on her face and she was being walked up by Jellal, (because they were technically close enough to be real siblings and since Zeref wasn't there to walk Lucy up, Jellal had to be) you hear someone whisper loudly, _so that's why Jellal didn't walk up with Erza. _Making the poor guy's cheeks turn a little red.

When they reached the end Lucy walked up to Gray and Jellal quickly said, "you better treat my sister good or you know what will happen!"

Gray nodded, Jellal then went to the Groomsmen and stood in the position he was supposed to be.

The ceremony began with a prayer, said by Laxus. Dear Lord, we wish that this lovely couple standing here today, will find good health and wealth. May these two brats be here and love every single moment together and enjoy their life. Amen.

"Thank you, Laxus, for that wonderful prayer." Makarov said, "Now the exchanging of rings."

Romeo extended his arms and Gray took the ring for Lucy while Lucy took the ring for Gray. "Through these rings, shows the amount of love that these two have for each other. May this love between them last for eternity!" Makarov said while Gray put Lucy's ring on for her and Lucy put Gray's ring on for him.

"Are there any objections to this wedding today? If so, speak now or forever hold your peace."

**~~~ A few seconds of silence~~~**

"Before you two are formally husband and wife you must answer this question. Lucy, do you solemnly swear that you will look after Gray through thick and thin, and no matter what, love him with all your heart?" Makarov asked.

"I do." Lucy said without regret.

"And Gray, do you solemnly swear that you will look after Lucy through thick and thin, and no matter what, love her with all your heart?" Makarov asked.

"I do." Gray said without a second thought.

"You may kiss the bride!" Makarov said.

The two kissed and everyone cheered for the newly wed.

They then went to the reception, which was obviously on the cruise since the two were going on their honeymoon and when the cruise came back they would stay before taking a train back to Magnolia.

Jellal began with a speech to the newlyweds, "Gray! You better take good care of her, because you never know if Zeref will come back from the dead and slit your throat for doing a bad job and Luce, don't be too harsh on your husband."

There was an applause before Natsu got up to say something, "Oi, Ice-princess! You better treat Luce good, or there will be many consequences! Oh, and Luce! You better take good care of that stripper too."

There was another applause before Makarov got up and said, "my dear children, Lucy and Gray. On this special occasion I would like you to know that after being married, your life should be getting easier, but if there are any difficulties you must stay calm and solve matters together. And also, when you have kids, make sure they're hearts are as beautiful as yours."

"Aww! Thanks Master." Lucy said, "Let our feast begin!" she said with a wink.

After eating, Lucy got changed into a dress that was easier to walk around in. It was filled with glitter and it was gold and blue (the same colour as Gray's tie). She then took the first dance with Gray, where they did a waltz and were later joined by Natsu and Lisanna, Wendy and Romeo, Elfman and Evergreen, Erza and Jellal, Alzack and Bisca, Happy and Carla, Stella and Asuka (so kawaii), Pantherlily and Lillian, Gajeel and Levy, Loki and Aries, Aquarius and Scorpio, Juvia and lyon, Cana and Gildarts and even Makarov and Mavis. After that dance, Lucy got up on stage and sang her favourite song Kono Namida Wo Kimi Ni Sasagu (by AKB48) and she called Lyra to sing with her. Everyone was cheering and Lucy sang wonderfully.

The day ended nicely and the only two left who weren't drunk were Gray and Lucy. They went to their cabin and Lucy took a nice bath while Gray fell asleep. Lucy began thinking, 'I wish Zeref-nii could've been here to see this…'

**Mysterious POV**

Oh, Lucy! I can see you very clearly. Congrats on your wedding, and until the time is right, sweet dreams, sis!

* * *

**This was so totally awesome. The mysterious POV should be obvious but if you don't know who it is you must wait for the sequel. **

**IMPORTANT MESSAGE: This is the last official chapter, if you want to read more you must wait for the sequel as the next chapter is the last chapter and is about behind the scenes :P**

**THANKS FOR YOUR SUPPORT!**

**-The AwEsHuM GuRl Jt StAr**


	53. Chapter 53: Behind the Scenes

**Behind the Scenes**

Gray- O.O

Lucy- What's with the look Gray?

Gray- Nothing… just wondering what this is about…

Lucy- This? Oh, it's nothing. Just something JTstar wants to talk to us about.

JTstar- How'd you know, Lucy?

Lucy- I know everything! Mwahahahaha

JTstar- Right… *cricket sounds in the background

Gray- Sooo… JTstar, what are we gonna talk about?

JTstar- Let's start with your love life ^^

Lucy- That's private!

Gray- What she said! *raises a fist

JTstar- Ok… ok… no need for violence *slowly backs away

Gray- Good! Now what are we really starting with?

JTstar- Well… I wanted to tell everyone how thankful I am for their support.

Levy- Am I late? *loud breathing from running here!

JTstar- Yea… A little…

Lucy- Levy-chan? When?

Natsu- Hey! Why am I left out?

Lucy- Natsu?

Gray- *cough cough

JTstar- GUYS! I'M TRYING TO EXPLAIN SOMETHING HERE!

All- Sorry *bows formally

JTstar- Good! Now where was I?

Gray- You thanked for the support.

JTstar- Oh, right. I also would love it if some of you reviewed your nicknames for the parody, it would make life much easier! ;D

Lucy- JTstar, what's up with your nickname?

JTstar- Nothing's up with it :P Don't be so mean Lucy! It's what my friends call me, you could call me Ran if you like :P

Lucy- Ran? As in from Shugo Chara?

JTstar- Yeah! We're getting off topic! Let the revealing begin ;D

Let's start with… **Drahog's**

Drahog's are lively animals. They may look like a very ugly dog (description in chapter 3) but they can be tamed by Lucy. They don't eat anything, they sniff stuff a lot (like a dog) and the name comes from a mix between dragon and… hog (because I couldn't think of anything, DON'T JUDGE) :P  
The drahog has the ability to teleport and speak telepathically as all they can do with their mouth is make grunting noises.

**Stella**

Zeref got his hands on a drahog (Stella) because Lucy gave her to him and ordered her to serve him until she remembered. Stella was very young when Lucy tamed her. She obeys Lucy's every command and usually teleports away from trouble. She didn't teleport away in chapter 37, when she got tied up because of Jellal. This is because she knew/remembered Jellal and she knew Lucy would return to get her. She is a made up character (one of my OC's) that I wish I could have.

**Lillian**

Lillian is another of my own characters (OC's) she was created to be Pantherlily's long lost sister. They met again in chapter 27. Lillian is an energetic fur ball and she loves Pantherlily. She can never say names properly but that's because she is more neko than eksheed. She is good friends with Stella and calls Lucy 'Strong and Pretty.'

**Lucy**

The fact that Lucy is very powerful is because I wanted her to be and I was very bored so yeah…

**Gray**

Gray always happens to _accidentally _find/bump into Lucy wherever he goes. He loves Lucy a lot but when Lucy rejected him, he continued to chase her.

**Zeref**

I made it that Zeref was going on a rampage for some unknown reason, that reason will be told in the sequel of this story.

**The Riddle**

The riddle in chapter 15, is COMPLETELY RANDOM… I wanted to do a riddle, it's just that I couldn't really think of anything so I put a bunch of random words together with the first letter of whatever I wanted the message to really be. The fact that I made up Neatraw Den was me just picking out random letters to make neat and I made den there on purpose. I wanted them to go to a cave and all… The riddle was _wandering here, enlargement near, yawning over u. Come away! Never! Return u near the eldest loudest, Lucy! My energy will hear everything real, EVERYTHING! Your older under aged, remember enough! It was supposed to sound scary… I don't know if it really worked though…_

Lucy- WOW! You really did a lot of planning didn't you?

Gray- No, she didn't… Did she?

JTstar- Of course I did and most of it is thanks to PuRpLeOcEAnRoSE0208! Thanks! Especially the part when I spoiled the whole storyline to you but you continue reading, ILY's Phoebe!

Lisanna- JTstar! You forgot to talk about Natsu and I! We had such a beautiful wedding and all!

JTstar- Oh, that… Well… you see Nali is the sweetest couple because they were childhood friends so I made them get married and all that shmizz. I'm sorry that I didn't go through the ceremony part like I did in Gray's and Lucy's wedding, this is because the overall story is supposed to be about Gray and Lucy! ;D

Natsu- Yeah, yeah! No need to rub it in! :P

JTstar- Well, you did turn up in many chapters Natsu! No complaining!

Natsu- But you made me act so weirdly and you made me sound like a kid!

Lucy- Natsu… You are a kid… remember?

Lisanna- Don't say that to my Natsu!

JTstar- Will you guys just calm your farm?

Gray- Hey, JTstar… you know the song Lucy sang as her 'favourite' song. Was it really her favourite song?

JTstar- Of course not. It's just one of my favourite songs. I just wanted Lucy to sing on her wedding day so I picked a song from the AKB48 list.

Gray- Right…

JTstar- Fun fact! This story used up 115 pages on a microsoft word document! :P

Lucy- Moving on… JTstar would like to thank all the readers for the continuous support and loves each and every one of you for reviewing, favouriting and following and also just those readers.

Levy- So if you would like to review your name or nickname, she would be very happy to place you as one of the main characters in the parody. And that means every one of you! *points to the crowd

JTstar- One more thing, this is the last chapter of this story and I will not be going back to edit anything so I'm sorry about all the mistakes and honestly, it will probably stay like that for life :(

Gajeel- That's all folks *eats iron hastily

Levy- Gajeel! Don't be so rude!

Gajeel- *makes a naughty face

Lucy- So thanks again and have a wonderful New Year! ;D

Gray- Hope you guys stick around for the sequel! It's very exciting! Bye!

-The AwEsHuM GuRl Jt StAr


End file.
